Eien No Ai
by emon el
Summary: Takdir mempertemukan mereka dalam tujuh kehidupan. Tragedi kelam masa silam akankah berulang?/KIHYUN slight WONKYU/FF spesial Duel.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Eien No Ai**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon**

 **Genre: Romance, fantasy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Meski banyak cerita dengan tema serupa pasti ada perbedaannya. Jangan menyamakan adegan di ff ini dengan kebiasaan dan sejarah kerajaan Korea karena ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya alias murni imajinasi eror saya.**

 **Warning: GS, typos, alur yang maju mundur dan absurd**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **...1300 M**_

 **Hiks...suara isakan memilukan terdengar dari seorang gadis yang meringkuk dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh naked serta penampilannya yang sungguh bisa dibilang menyedihkan. Disampingnya seorang namja masih terlelap setelah kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan semalam. Kamar besar nan indah itu menjadi saksi bisu kesuciannya telah direnggut secara paksa oleh namja yang seharusnya menjadi pelindungnya sebagai rakyat kecil. Namja yang biasa mereka agungkan. Dia yang biasa mereka sebut dengan pengganti matahari. Dialah sang putra mahkota yang harusnya melindungi gadis lemah seperti dirinya bukan malah menodai kehormatannya.**

 **Apa yang harus gadis itu lakukan sekarang. Bagaimanapun dia tidak memiliki harga diri lagi untuk menemui kekasih hatinya. Kekasih yang sekarang pasti sedang menunggunya karena seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari pernikahannya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup mempertahankan kesuciannya untuk calon suaminya. Rasanya dia ingin mati saja. Orangtuanya pasti juga kebingungan mencari keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.**

 **Hiks...**

 **Namja itu akhirnya terusik dari tidur lelapnya mendengar isakan yang tidak kunjung berhenti.**

 **" Kenapa kau menangis?" Dia sang putra mahkota bertanya dengan lembut. Menatap dalam iris gadis yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apakah ia masih berhak bertanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Memanfaatkan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya untuk menjadikan gadis lemah itu menjadi miliknya. Gadis itu tak menjawab. Dia menatap datar wajah yang bahkan tak seharusnya ia bisa dengan lancang menatapnya sedekat ini.**

 **" Kenapa anda melakukan ini putra mahkota?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Masih banyak gadis cantik diluar sana yang memiliki kedudukan yang bisa putra mahkota dapatkan dengan mudah tapi kenapa namja yang akan menggantikan kedudukan ayahandanya menjadi seorang raja itu justru menginginkan dia, gadis biasa yang tak memiliki apa-apa. Mungkin gadis itu lupa bahwa putra mahkota sepertinya tak membutuhkan ijin siapapun untuk mendapatkan wanita manapun. Asal ia suka maka akan ia dapatkan termasuk dirinya. Kecuali seorang gisaeng tentunya. Karena haram hukumnya bagi keluarga kerajaan berhubungan dengan wanita rendahan yang hanya akan menurunkan martabat mereka. Lalu apakah yang dilakukan putra mahkota pada gadis itu sekarang adalah tindakan yang bermartabat?**

 **" Karena aku menginginkanmu!" Jawab putra mahkota dengan santainya. Gadis lain mungkin akan menganggap itu sebagai anugrerah karena diinginkan oleh sang putra mahkota, tapi tidak untuk gadis itu yang justru semakin merasa dirinya direndahkan. Putra mahkota turun dari ranjang dengan tubuh setengah nakednya menyisakan sokbaji dibagian bawahnya, berjalan menuju meja yang diatasnya terdapat teko dan beberapa buah cangkir.**

 **" Bukankah anda tau hamba sudah memiliki kekasih" putra mahkota terdiam dari kegiatannya menuang air dari dalam teko begitu mendengar wanita yang sudah ia klaim sepihak menjadi gadisnya itu bicara tentang kekasih.**

 **" Kekasih yang mana" begitu dingin. " Dia tidak bisa kau harapkan. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mempertahankan nyawanya sendiri. Apakah kau akan menggantungkan hidupmu pada namja seperti dirinya" ucapnya sinis.**

 **" Apa maksud anda putra mahkota?" terkesiap, gadis itu seolah merasakan sebuah firasat mendengar ucapan namja yang sudah mengambil kehormatannya itu.**

 **" Dia sudah mati, aku membunuhnya!" Bahkan wajahnya terlihat begitu datar saat mengucapkannya.**

 **Hiks...hiks...gadis itu menangis begitu mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya sudah tak ada lagi didunia ini.**

 **PRANGGGG!**

 **Cangkir yang dibanting oleh putra mahkota hancur berkeping-keping, tapi siapapun tau hati gadis itu pasti ribuan kali lebih hancur.**

 **" Berhentilah menangis untuk laki-laki lain. Jangan pernah menangis untuk jendral bodoh itu lagi! Kau...milikku Guixian, hanya milikku!" Hardik sang putra mahkota yang sepertinya sudah tak dihiraukan oleh gadis yang dipanggil dengan Guixian.**

 **" Kenapa putra mahkota harus mengotori tangan anda hanya untuk gadis dari kasta rendahan seperti hamba?" Gadis yang dipanggil Guixian mulai turun dari ranjang, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tak lagi mulus akibat tanda kepimilikan oleh putra mahkota. Ia menatap dingin sang putra mahkota yang terus menatapnya sambil memungut sokchima yang sudah terkoyak untuk kemudian memakainnya. Gadis lemah lembut yang biasanya ceria itu sudah tidak ada lagi.**

 **" Jangan pernah mengatakan dirimu rendahan! Kau adalah ratuku dan aku akan memastikan itu meski aku harus merusak tatanan hirarki dan membunuh para mentri yang menghalangi jalanku!" Murkanya.**

 **" Anda sangat kejam putra mahkota!" ucap Guixian sinis masih dengan tatapan dinginnya. Ia menghapus kasar jejak airmatanya. Gadis itu melangkah mendekati binyeo miliknya yang dilempar asal oleh putra mahkota saat kehormatannya direnggut darinya secara paksa. Dan sekarang kekasihnya pun meninggalkannya.**

 **" Apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Putra mahkota tercekat saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Guixian-nya sedang menghunuskan binyeo itu tepat dijantungnya.**

 **" Jangan mendekat!" Ucap Guixian dingin.**

 **" Guxian, kumohon jangan "**

 **" Dengarkan aku baik-baik putra mahkota, aku bersumpah atas nama langit bahwa kau akan menyesal. Aku mengutukmu sungguh aku mengutukmu!"suara itu begitu dingin dan penuh penekanan.**

 **DUARRRR...**

 **Suara petir bergemuruh seolah ikut mengamini sumpah dari Guixian, gadis yang direnggut paksa kehormatannya oleh calon pengganti matahari. Putra mahkota terpaku mendengar sumpah dari Guixian-nya.**

 **" Anda boleh mendapatkan tubuh hamba, tapi...hati hamba selamanya adalah milik jendral Shiyuan"**

 **JLEBB...**

 **ANDWAEEEEEE...!**

 **Putra mahkota berlari menangkap tubuh Guixian yang roboh kedalam pelukannya. Dia tidak sempat mencegahnya, binyeo itu tepat menusuk jantung Guixian.**

 **" Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau melakukan ini Guixian?" lirihnya. Dia begitu ketakutan melihat gadis yang menjadi belahan jiwanya sekarat di depan matanya.**

 **"Andwae Guixian andwae" Dia terus meracau melihat gadisnya yang mulai memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Airmatanya sudah tak mampu ia bendung lagi. Ia membelai lembut wajah yang mulai memucat itu.**

 **" Shiyuan...tunggu aku" Guixian menutup matanya.**

 **" ANDWAEEEE...!"**

 **" Bangun, jebal... bangun Guixian"**

 **" Buka matamu" mohon putra mahkota dan hanya kesunyian yang menjadi jawabannya.**

 **" Ini perintah, kau harus bangun Guixian. ANDWAEEEE...!"**

 **Diam, tubuh yang mulai mendingin itu hanya diam tak merespon membuat hatinya semakin sesak. Gadisnya telah pergi untuk selamanya. Dipandanginya wajah cantik yang selalu membuat hatinya berdebar itu. Kini wajah itu tak lagi merona. Begitu pucat dan dingin. Putra mahkota mendekat dan mulai mencium bibir yang bahkan penuh dengan darah itu. Ia berbisik ditelinga Guixian setelah melepas ciumannya.**

 **" Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku juga bersumpah atas nama langit yang sudah menjadikanku sebagai keturunan matahari! dikehidupan selanjutnya hatimu adalah milikku, Zhao Guixian... adalah milik seorang Jin Jifan!"**

 **JLEBB...**

 **Putra mahkota Jin Jifan terjatuh dengan memeluk Guixiannya. Binyeo itu kini sudah berpindah ke jantungnya.**

 **DUARRRRR...DUARRRR...**

 **Petir terus menyambar sahut menyahut membuat suasana semakin mencekam disertai hujan badai seolah ikut menjadi saksi peristiwa tragis yang menimpa dua insan yang sama-sama berucap sumpah dan entah sumpah siapa yang didengar oleh langit. Langit seolah memang tak merestui mereka untuk bersatu.**

 **DUARRRRR...DUARRRRR**

 **.**

 _ **'Kau adalah matahari, sumber cahaya bagi sang rembulan. Tapi mengapa kau memberikan kegelapan pada bulanmu. Andai sedikit saja kau bersabar menunggu, maka bulan pasti akan menerima sinarmu dan menjadi purnama yang indah'**_

 _ **'Langit mengutukmu hingga hatimu berdarah. Tujuh kehidupanmu akan kau lalui dengan hati kesepian. Hingga bulanmu hadir dan menjadi cahaya untuk hati yang merindu'**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **...2016**_

"AAAAAAAAAA...EOMMAAAA! Aku terlambat!" Suara gedebum dari sebuah kamar membuat seorang yeoja paruh baya hanya geleng-geleng malas. Sudah biasa pasalnya, anak gadis satu-satunya yang hobi begadang bukan karena belajar apalagi lembur kerjaan. Dialah Cho Kyuhyun, gadis tomboy 22 tahun, pengangguran dan sedang menunggu panggilan kerja. Ah hari ini dia ada wawancara kerja, APAA! WAWANCARA KERJA!

" Aigo eomma, kenapa eomma tidak membangunkanku. Aku sudah sangat terlambat!" pekik Kyuhyun yang dengan tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan sang eomma. Masih sempat-sempatnya anak itu melayangkan protes padahal dia barusaja mengatakan sudah sangat terlambat.

" Kenapa sekarang kau menyalahkan eomma. Seharusnya kau memasang alarm-mu sayang" oh terbuat dari apa hati wanita ini masih bisa bersikap lembut terhadap anak gadisnya yang sudah seperti tarsan dirumahnya sendiri dengan teriakan dan rambut acak-acakan khas bangun tidurnya. Bukankah semua ibu memang sabar terhadap anak-anaknya.

" Aku lupa eomma" cengir Kyuhyun

" Andai appamu masih ada" keluh sang eomma.

" Jangan bawa-bawa nama appa eomma, appa sudah senang disurga. Jangan sampai appa bersin-bersin dan terkena flu disurga gara-gara eomma merindukannya" lantur Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat eommanya tertawa.

" Cepat mandi lalu sarapan!"

" Tidak sempat eomma, Kyunie makan nanti saja. Kyunie akan mandi dan langsung berangkat!" Kyuhyun langsung ngacir kekamar mandinya membuat sang ibu yang lagi-lagi menghela nafas membuang keberuntungannya.

" Pakai yang ini Kyu" ucap Leeteuk sang eomma yang menyiapkan blazer warna hitam dengan dalaman warna putih berenda serta rok diatas lutut dengan warna senada dengan blazernya yang tampak feminim, bukan Kyuhyun sekali. Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung protes.

" Aigo, kalau Wookie melihatku dengan rok itu dia pasti menertawanku" tolak Kyuhyun

" Kau akan kelihatan cantik dengan pakaian ini sayang, percayalah!" Bujuk sang eomma

" Anni, nanti Kyunie jadi kelihatan norak" kekeuh Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk menghela nafas lelah melihat putri semata wayangnya yang begitu keras kepala. Aigo, dia sangat mirip appanya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu kau harus pakai sepatu ini" ujar sang ibu meletakkan sepasang high heels yang tampak begitu cantik. Leeteuk sengaja membelikan Kyuhyun baju dan sepatu untuk persiapan putrinya kerja tapi dengan teganya putri satu-satunya yang sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya itu menolak. Benar-benar anak yang tidak peka.

" Andwae eomma, nanti Kyunie tidak bisa jalan. Kyunie sudah sangat terlambat!" Kyuhyun yang sudah memakai blazer hitam dengan dalaman warna merah marun dan celana panjang itu terlihat sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu tapi tidak kunjung dia temukan. Ia membiarkan rambut coklat panjangnya yang belum disisir semakin berantakan karena kesibukannya itu.

"Eomma dimana sepatuku?!" Teriak Kyuhyun padahal eommanya ada dikamarnya.

" Jangan berteriak, eomma sudah buang semua sepatumu" ucap Leeteuk terlihat cuek dengan kata 'buang' nya. Jadi mau tidak mau Kyuhyun pasti akan memakai sepatu yang dibelinya.

" MWOO!...Buang! Andwaeeee!" Teriak Kyuhyun histeris.

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

Cho Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa setelah turun dari bis. Tidak susah sebenarnya bagi Kyuhyun untuk berlari mengingat dia mengabaikan rok yang dipilihkan oleh sang eomma dan lebih memilih jas serta celana hitamnya. Karena menurut Kyuhyun memakai rok terlalu ribet dan membuatnya tak nyaman. Heels yang dipakai juga membuat langkahnya jadi aneh. Butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit bagi Kyuhyun untuk bisa sampai disebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan ketinggian 245 meter yang terdiri dari 50 lantai itu. Gedung megah dengan segala fasilitas mewah yang dimilikinya. Kim Corp menjadi tujuannya. Dia terengah dengan penampilan sedikit berantakan akibat memaksa dirinya berlari dengan heels pilihan eommanya yang sempat ia perdebatkan tadi. Anak tomboy model Kyuhyun pasti kesusahan menggunakan sepatu ber-hak tinggi itu. Dan mungkin saja kakinya sudah terluka sekarang.

"Permisi, agashi dilantai berapa wawancaranya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada resepsionis setelah sampai didalam gedung. Ia juga berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang masih memburu karena panik takut didiskualifikasi akibat keterlambatannya.

" Lantai 35 nona, dan maaf wawancaranya ditunda satu jam lagi" jelas sang resepsionis cantik itu ramah.

" APAA...!" Oh Kyuhyun, wanita cantik didepanmu itu sama sekali belum tuli. Mengapa kau suka sekali berteriak. Bersikaplah selayaknya wanita yang memiliki perangai lemah lembut seperti sahabatmu Kim Ryewook agar banyak namja yang jatuh hati padamu. Sahabatmu itu tidak hanya manis tapi juga pintar memasak. Ryewook adalah calon istri dan menantu idaman, tidak seperti dirimu yang terlihat layaknya tarsan yang tersesat. Bahkan resepsionis yang sempat beramah tamah dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pun ilfil padamu. Haisshhh...

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

Seorang namja berdiri dengan gagahnya menatap lurus pemandangan kota Seol yang terlihat hanya itu-itu saja dimatanya dari atas gedung dengan ketinggian 50 lantai. Dengan ketinggian itu angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang namun tak membuat namja dengan wajah dan bentuk tubuh sempurnanya itu menjadi goyah. Rambut hitamnya bergerak mengikuti arah angin membuat siapapun mengakui betapa sempurnanya Tuhan dalam menciptakannya.

Tuk...

Tuk...

Tuk...

Seorang namja muda lainya yang memiliki wajah tak kalah tampan bak super model datang menghampirinya. Dia kemudian membungkuk hormat meski seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya itu tidak melihatnya. Begitulah bentuk sopan santun yang seharusnya terhadap atasannya.

" Semua sudah beres seperti yang anda perintahkan!" lapor namja yang barusaja datang.

" Bagus! Pastikan mereka tidak membuat ulah lagi" perintah atasannya itu tanpa menoleh. laki-laki itu masih betah dengan posisinya yang membuatnya terlihat keren.

" Baik, saya mengerti" namja itu membungkuk sekali lagi untuk kemudian berbalik dan membiarkan atasannya itu meneruskan kegiatannya memandangi kota Seoul dari atas gedung. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat iris gelapnya melihat sebuah meja bulat dengan empat buah kursi yang tertata rapi disudut gedung. Diatasnya terdapat satu piring sandwich, satu botol air mineral dan satu kotak orange jus. Memang bukan kali pertama namja itu melihat pemandangan serupa tapi sepertinya dia kurang menyukainya. Namja tampan bak model itu menghela nafas sebelum berbalik menghadap atasannya.

" Aku bicara bukan sebagai asistenmu. Kuharap, kau menghilangkan kebiasaanmu untuk sarapan dijam yang tak seharusnya" ucapnya menasehati. Setelahnya dia melangkah pergi. Namun sebelum namja itu sempat menghilang dibalik pintu penghubung atap gedung dan tangga darurat dia masih sempat mendengar orang yang menggajinya itu berkata_

" Terima kasih Donghae hyung" namja yang dipanggil Donghae itu menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sepeninggal laki-laki yang bernama Donghae, namja itu berjalan menuju meja dengan sandwich yang memang disiapkan untuknya. Namun sebelum sempat duduk ia mendengar pintu penghubung itu terbuka lagi. Siapa gerangan orang di jam kerja berani naik keatap gedung. Apakah asistennya ada yang terlupa untuk disampaikannya?

Namja itu menatap nanar saat iris tajamnya sudah menangkap sosok yang barusaja muncul dari balik pintu penghubung atap itu. Seketika hatinya berdesir merasakan kehadirannya. Pandangannya mulai meneduh, ada kerinduan mendalam dibalik sorot mata itu.

Cho Kyuhyun terlihat mondar-mandir bak setrikaan dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakkan setelah berhasil naik ke atap gedung. Sepertinya dia sedang gugup atau mungkin gelisah karena harus menunggu lebih lama lagi wawancara kerjanya. Sesekali dia terlihat menggigit jempol kanannya. Pemandangan kota Seoul yang tampak terlihat dengan jelas dari atas gedung sama sekali tak menarik minatnya. Bahkan kehadiran orang yang lebih dulu darinyapun tak ia sadari. Seseorang yang terus memperhatikan Cho Kyuhyun dengan segala tingkah absurdnya.

Kyuhyun masih saja mondar-mandir. Ia terdengar menggumamkan sesuatu tapi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, entah apa yang ia gumamkan. Angin yang berhembus membawa suaranya sampai terdengar oleh namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Sesekali namja itu tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengacak rambutnya. Kyuhyun itu tidak suka menunggu apalagi pagi ini dia sudah melewatkan jatah sarapannya yang membuatnya semakin lapar saja.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kegugupanku!"monolognya. Kakinya ia hentakkan seperti kebiasaannya saat sedang kesal.

Plip...dan bertambah kesal lah Kyuhyun dengan heelsnya yang tiba-tiba patah. Haisssh... Kyuhyun segera berjongkok untuk melepas sepatunya memperlihatkan kaki mulusnya yang sudah terluka. Ia kemudian mengurut sebentar kedua telapak kakinya.

Tuk...tuk...tuk...Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung lancip dari sepatunya kearah lantai gedung. Disaat Kyuhyun semakin kesal karena sepatunya pun tak bisa ia ajak kompromi seseorang mengulurkan satu botol air mineral kepadanya. Dia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang bisa dengan tepat menebak apa maunya. Kyuhyun sedang haus dan dia butuh air.

Begitu melihat sosok makhluk Tuhan dihadapannya Kyuhyun langsung terpesona. _'Ya Tuhan dia sangat tampan'_ inernya tak berkedip. Seperti wanita normal lainya, Kyuhyun adalah tipe yang akan meleleh melihat namja tampan. Namja itu kemudian berjongkok didepannya, meraih sepatunya dan membantu memperbaikinya dalam diam, tanpa kata.

"Te...teriima kasih!" Gugup Kyuhyun saat namja itu menyerahkan hasil karyanya. Sepatu Kyuhyun yang sudah diperbaiki.

" Sama-sama, kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Apa wawancara membuatmu gugup?" Ucap namja itu tepat sasaran.

" Dari mana kau tau! " heran Kyuhyun.

" Kau sangat berisik, dan aku mendengar semua ocehanmu tadi" namja itu mengedikkan bahunya dan menatap lurus pemandangan kota Seoul yang terlihat oleh mata tajamnya. Dia terlihat sangat keren dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

" Mianhae, aku pasti sangat mengganggumu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau ada disini?" sesal Kyuhyun yang sedetik kemudian melupakan penyesalannya.

" Sejak sebelum kau datang" jawab namja itu enteng. Jadi apa dia mendengar semua yang Kyuhyun bicarakan tadi. Ah Kyuhyun malu sekarang. Dia tadi bicara apa saja, apa sikapnya tadi juga sangat aneh? Aishh...memalukan!

Kruyukk...

Hening...

Suara aneh yang ditimbulkan dari perut lapar gadis didepannya menimbulkan kerutan didahi namja dengan tubuh proporsional itu. Kyuhyun menundukkan wajah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu. Pertemuannya dengan namja tampan didepannya ini kenapa begitu banyak hal memalukan yang terjadi. Namja itu tersenyum samar melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

" Mau menemaniku sarapan?" suara berat itu akhirnya memecah kesunyian yang sempat terjadi sesaat.

" Eh...?"

Namja itu melirik jam tangannya " Meski bisa dibilang sudah sangat terlambat jika harus dikatakan sebagai sarapan" ucapnya meralat.

Kyuhyun tampak ragu, dia memang lapar tapi makan dengan orang asing yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya bukankah hal itu terasa seditkit aneh. Juga dia akan sangat terlambat kalau hanya untuk mencari makan. Jika Kyuhyun mau sudah dari tadi dia mencari restoran yang kabarnya ia dengar juga sebagai fasilitas digedung ini. Tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak tau ada dilantai berapa. Karena itulah daripada membuang waktu lebih baik dia menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan naik ke atap gedung.

" Sarapan bisa menambah konsentrasi, kau tidak maukan konsentrasimu berantakan dan terbagi dengan bunyi perutmu itu?" Namja itu membujuk melihat keraguan dimata Kyuhyun sekaligus menunjuk sebuah meja yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Ada satu piring dengan banyak porsi sandwich serta satu kotak orange jus disana. Jadi apakah namja ini sebelumnya memang berniat makan ditempat itu? Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya heran sekaligus curiga melihat makanan yang tiba-tiba ada disana atau memang sudah ada sebelumnya tapi dia tidak menyadarinya.

" Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan meracunimu" ucap namja itu.

" Aku tidak berpikir kau akan melakukan itu, aku hanya heran saja" sewot Kyuhyun mendengar tuduhan itu. Memikirkan perutnya yang mungkin akan berbunyi saat wawancara, Kyuhyun akhirnya menerima tawaran namja itu. Lagipula dia juga sudah sangat kelaparan. Mungkin karena itulah kadar kegugupannya jadi bertambah.

" Apa aku boleh mengambil ini?" tunjuk Kyuhyun penuh nafsu pada sepiring sandwich didepannya. Ia bahkan barusaja mendudukkan p*nt*tnya.

" Tentu saja, bukankah aku sudah menawarkannya" jawab namja itu sembari mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sekarang tanpa sungkan membuat namja itu tersenyum. Seorang gadis yang tak malu membuka mulutnya dengan sangat lebar hanya untuk menggigit roti lapis. Apalagi gadis itu melakukannya didepan seorang laki-laki. Dia tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya.

" Kau karyawan diperusahaan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun disela Kunyahannya. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun juga sempat mempreteli(?)sayuran yang menjadi filling dari sandwichnya. Namja tampan yang sudah duduk didepannya itu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

" Lalu kenapa kau berkeliaran dijam kerja?" sandwich kedua sudah masuk kemulutnya.

" Aku seseorang yang cukup diperhitungkan diperusahaan ini, jadi sedikit bermain tak jadi masalah" jawab namja itu memperhatikan cara Kyuhyun makan.

" Pantas saja, Kukira perusahaan sebesar Kim Korp perlu memperbaiki kinerja pegawainya. Kalian tidak seprofesional yang aku kira. Bahkan wawancara kerja pun harus ditunda satu jam tanpa alasan yang jelas. Karyawan disini memang suka membuang-buang waktu" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar dan sedikit mengejek.

" Ditunda?!" sepertinya namja itu sedikit terkejut

" Ya, mereka menundanya, membuat kecemasanku bertambah lama saja" kesal Kyuhyun. " Ngomong-ngomong kau masuk lewat koneksi atau wawancara?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau hanya dirinya saja yang terus makan. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tidak sungkan lagi pada namja tampan yang beberapa saat lalu sempat dikatainya sebagai orang asing.

Namja itu tampak berpikir " Aku ikut wawancara"

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu maukah kau membagi ilmumu agar aku bisa diterima diperusahaan ini" mohonnya tampak berbinar.

"Lalu keuntungan apa yang akan kudapat?" tanya namja yang Kyuhyun akui sangat tampan itu.

" Ck...kau pelit sekali" cibir Kyuhyun menghabiskan satu botol air mineralnya. Mereka bahkan tidak terlihat seperti orang yang barusaja mengenal. Keduanya terlibat pembicaraan yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman.

" Aku sudah memberimu makan dan kau barusaja mengatakan aku pelit" ups Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-katanya.

" Aku hanya perlu membuat mereka yakin bahwa tidak ada yang lebih pantas untuk menempati posisi itu selain diriku" ujar namja itu akhirnya.

" Kau sombong sekali" Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan ekspresi meremehkan.

"Aku percaya diri " ralat namja itu mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli.

" Lalu apa yang kau lakukan untuk membuat mereka yakin?" Kyuhyun rasa namja tampan didepannya ini bisa menginpirasinya.

"Penampilan itu sangat perlu" namja itu mengigit sandwich pertamanya. Percaya diri dan jangan gugup menjadi kuncinya. Buatlah hanya dengan melihat penampilanmu mereka langsung tau kaulah orang yang mereka cari selama ini. Jangan memberi celah bagi siapapun untuk melihat kelemahanmu" namja itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun intens membuat yang diperhatikan salah tingkah.

" Dengan penampilan seperti itu, kalau aku jadi salah satu dari mereka ( pewawancara) sudah pasti aku tidak akan meloloskanmu"

" Tsk..." decak Kyuhyun . "Memangnya ada apa dengan penampilanku? Bukankah yang terpenting itu kemampuanku"

" Selain kemampuan, penampilan juga diperhitungkan. Baju dan sepatu yang kau gunakan terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Dengan sekali lihat saja aku bisa memastikan kau tidak memenuhi standar mereka" ucap namja itu santai.

" Kau cerewet sekali, dan aku bersyukur kau bukan salah satu dari mereka" kesal Kyuhyun. Namja disampingnya ini tak memberi solusi malah mengendurkan semangatnya.

" Kau yakin?" Ucap namja itu misterius.

" Jangan katakan kau salah satu dari mereka?" Kyuhyun melotot

" Tidak juga, mungkin aku akan memberimu semangat saat kau diwawanca nanti" ujar namja itu masih dengan begitu santainya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya, heran dengan lelaki yang baru sarapan dijam menjelang siang, di atap gedung pula. " Apa kau sering ketempat ini?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak tahan juga memendam rasa penasarannya.

" Aku tak suka dengan keramaian, itu terlalu berisik!" jelas namja itu memberi alasan berada di atap gedung yang sepi dan sendirian pula. Sepertinya dia mampu membaca pikiran gadis yang sudah melahap empat sandwich didepannya itu. Entah kemana perginya makanan itu karena gadis didepannya tampak tidak gemuk.

" Kalau begitu maafkan aku, tadi kau pasti sangat terganggu dengan suaraku. Temanku bilang aku ini orangnya sangat berisik" aku Kyuhyun tak tau malu.

" Aku sudah biasa"

" Eh...?"

" Ibuku sangat cerewet" ujar namja itu menyadari kebingungan Kyuhyun.

" oh, I see..." Kyuhyun merasa berbicara dengan namja tampan didepannya membuatnya nyaman. Dia seperti berbicara dengan teman lamanya saja. Bahkan saking nyamannya Kyuhyun sampai tidak sadar satu piring sandwich dialah yang menghabiskannya, namja tampan itu hanya makan satu porsi saja.

" Terima kasih sanwichnya dan juga...sarannya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat jam ditangannya. Biar bagaimanapun semua yang di ucapan namja didepannya memang benar dan Kyuhyun mengakui itu meski sebelumnya sempat mencibirnya juga.

" Tak usah dipikirkan" ucap namja itu santai. Satu kotak orange jus ia serahkan pada Kyuhyun dengan alasan supaya dia lebih semangat.

" Kalau aku diterima diperusahaan ini aku akan mentraktirmu" janji Kyuhyun senang.

" Aku tunggu" namja itu tersenyum hangat membuat Kyuhyun sekali lagi terpesona. Mengakui lelaki didepannya memiliki senyum yang begitu indah.

" aku harus segera pergi, sudah waktunya" Kyuhyun menunjuk jam ditangannya. " Sekali lagi terimakasih, bicara denganmu membuat rasa gugupku berkurang. Aku seperti sedang berbicara pada teman lama" lanjutnya panjang lebar dan segera pamit untuk turun dari atap.

" Semoga berhasil!" ujar namja itu memberi semangat. Namun tatapannya menyendu seiring menjauhnya punggung rapuh itu. Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, wajah namja itu berubah menjadi murung.

" Teman lama?" Gumamnya pelan.

 _ **' Aku menemukanmu Guixian, kata-kata itu yang selalu kuucapkan disetiap pertemuan pertama kita. Apakah kau ingat... dikehidupan yang lalu dan lima kehidupan sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu.**_

 _ **Tragedi yang membuatmu mengeluarkan sumpah itu. Langit benar-benar mengutukku dengan mempertemukan kita namun hatimu tetap menjadi miliknya. Tapi bolehkah aku berharap takdir kita kali ini akan berbeda. Kuharap ...hatimu memilihku.**_

 _ **Aku takut dia akan datang dan hadir diantara kita lagi. Atau aku yang tak kau harapkan kehadirannya datang diantara kalian.**_

 _ **Langit menghukumku dengan ingatan abadi untuk terus mengingatmu . Itu menyakitkan, sungguh. Selamatkan aku Guixian, jebal...selamatkan aku dari kesakitan dari rasa sepi yang tak ada ujungnya.**_

 _ **Tujuh kehidupan yang membuatku terus mengingatmu menyiksaku meski aku terlahir sebagai orang lain. Aku bukan lagi sebagai Jin Jifan dan kau bukan lagi Zhao Guixian. Aku...Kim Kibum! '**_

 _ **.**_

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

" Tunggu...tunggu!" Kyuhyun berlari untuk menghentikan lift yang baru saja akan menutup. Seorang namja yang berada didalamnya membantu menahan pintu lift yang akan tertutup dengan kaki yang ia julurkan.

" Terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun lega setelah berhasil masuk kedalam lift. Namun setelahnya ia terpesona dengan namja yang berada satu lift dengannya.

 _' Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan perusahaan ini, kenapa isinya orang-orang tampan semua'_ __iner Kyuhyun

Namja itu hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Senyum joker yang memperlihatkan dimple smile-nya terlihat begitu meneduhkan membuat Kyuhyun betah untuk berlama-lama menatapnya.

 _kurasa ini hari keberuntunganku bertemu dengan dua namja tampan sekaligus dalam satu hari. Tuhan begitu baik, kuharap aku bisa mendapatkan salah satunya...'_ Batin Kyuhyun senang.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **PS: Matahari = raja**

 **PENGUMUMAN EVEN DUEL KIHYUN! (** Pengen ketawa pas nulis bagian ini)

 _ **~ EIEN NO AI vs CYBERPUNK ~**_

Jadi ceritanya itu Lizz liel lawliet ( author KiHyun) menantang saya buat ff Kihyun dengan genre yang nggak saya kuasai begitupun sebaliknya. Saya dengan fantasy romance **(Eien No Ai)** dan Lizz dengan scifi romancenya **(CyberPunk ).** Ini cuma buat seru-seruan aja, tapi saya mohon partisipasinya dari seluruh reader yang baca harap tinggalkan review kalian sekalian berikan score / nilai untuk ff ini dari angka 1 sampai 10. Bagi para siders yang bingung mau review apa, kalian cukup nulis score-nya saja 1 sampai 10. Gampang kan. Pemenangnya nanti ditentukan dari jumlah score yang sudah kalian berikan ( sesudah dijumlahkan).

Maafkan saya yang nggak konsisten dengan tittle yang sudah saya umumkan sebelumnya di Twins! ( **Reincarnation and Eternal Love** ) Soalnya ada yang bilang Reinkarnasi itu gampang ditebak dan Eternal love udah pasaran -_- jadi akhirnya saya ganti judul dengan **'Eien No Ai'**

Jangan lupa baca juga ffnya Lizz Liel Lawliet ' **Cyberpunk'** itu judul ff yang jadi saingan saya. Terimakasih buat salah satu reader **sur0203** yang sudah mengusulkan cara penilaian dengan pemberian score dibanding dengan banyaknya jumlah review. Aku rasa ini lebih adil karena readersnya nggak harus mereview salah satu ff saja. Terus terang reviewmu yang panjang itu kadang memberi saya ide baru. Thanks :D

OK sekian dan terima kasih dan saya harapkan untuk partisipasinya dari semua readers. Dan kalau ada author Kihyun yang pengen ikutan silahkan PM **Lizz Liel Lawliet.** Dijamin setelah update bakal lebih sering buat lihat review wkwkwk. **...**

Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah termasuk fantasi atau belum ya? Soalnya aku biasanya cuma bikin brothership. Pas bikin ini saja feelnya nggak dapet jadi aku asal tulis saja kkkkk apalagi adegan Kyuhyun dan si namja tampan diatap gedung. Bagian itu rasanya hambar banget. Saya bahkan belum kepikiran untuk chapter duanya hahaha...rasanya ini terlalu berat buat saya. Gegara mikir ff ini Twins ch 5 bahkan belum aku ketik sama sekali -_-

Somoga ini berkenan dan layak untuk dibaca bagi kalian para pecinta genre romance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Aien No Ai**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon**

 **Genre: Fantasy, romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya meski banyak cerita serupa tapi pasti ada perbedaannya. Jangan menyamakan adegan di ff dengan sejarah Korea karena tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.**

 **Warning: GS, Typos, alur maju mundur, absurd.**

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

 **...1300 M**

 **Seorang pemuda membuka matanya dipagi hari yang indah nan cerah. Ia kemudian berguling-guling diatas futon yang terbuat dari sutra terbaik yang pernah ada dinegerinya. Statusnya sebagai putra mahkota membuat dirinya mendapat apapun dengan kualitas nomer satu. Senyum menawan menerawangnya tak pernah lepas dari bibir merah yang begitu menggoda. Jika sekarang putra mahkota tidur diatas ranjangnya pastilah sudah berkali-kali jatuh mengingat dia masih saja berguling dengan futon yang sekarang sudah membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Putra mahkota Jifan sedang bahagia, bahagia karena dia barusaja memimpikan kembali pertemuannya dengan bidadari hidupnya. Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama...**

 **Flasback...**

 **Hari itu istana terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Para kasim dibantu beberapa prajurit terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan perhelatan yang akan segera dimulai. Baginda raja sedang mengadakan perlombaan memanah untuk para pelajar yang ditempatkan dilapangan istana. Memang ini adalah sesuatu yang langka dan baru pertama kali terjadi. Selama ini para pelajar dan sarjana muda hanya berkutat dengan buku-buku konfusius, puisi dan karya sastra lainya. Mereka tak pernah diijinkan untuk memegang senjata. Ide raja Hangeng ini sebenarnya ditentang oleh beberapa pihak terutama dari klan Cheonsang. Tapi karena pemerintahan raja Hangeng didukung secara mutlak oleh klan Yu yang sedang berkuasa saat ini akhirnya ide raja ini disahkan meski beberapa pihak masih merasa terpaksa.**

 **Jauh hari sebelumnya raja Hangeng sudah mengumumkan pertandingan ini dengan makdud supaya para pelajar memiliki kesempatan untuk berlatih memegang busur. Banyak pelajar yang antusias dengan kabar ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka bosan karena harus berhadapan dengan buku setiap harinya. Ini adalah kesempatan langka dan hal baru juga bagi mereka. Tapi untuk pelajar berstatus anak pejabat tinggi setingkat menteri, ini sudah biasa karena tidak ada larangan bagi mereka untuk memegang senjata. Meski banyak yang ikut tapi banyak pula yang memilih hanya jadi penonton saja. Pemenangnya akan diikutkan dalam rombongan putra mahkota saat berburu nanti.**

 **Putra mahkota Jifan berjalan mengendap-endap menengok kanan kirinya seperti seorang pencuri yang ingin melakukan aksinya. Ia bermaksud menjauh dari kejaran Kasim Shin dan para dayang yang sedang mencarinya dan ingin membawanya kelapangan istana karena Jifan menjadi salah satu yang akan memperlihatkan kemampuannya dalam memanah. Bukan untuk ikut jadi peserta, hanya sekedar pemotifasi para pelajar dengan keberadaannya. Tapi karena Jifan merasa hal ini akan sangat merepotkan, dia memutuskan untuk kabur saja. Istana sedang ramai karena khusus hari ini istana terbuka bagi keluarga para peserta yang ingin menonton pertandingan. Hal itu memudahkan Jifan untuk kabur.**

 **DUK...**

 **Namun saat putra mahkota Jifan berjalan mundur seseorang menabraknya atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan Jifanlah yang tidak sengaja menabrak orang itu hingga orang itu jatuh terduduk. Begitu Jifan membalikkan tubuhnya ia langsung terdiam, terpesona dengan bidadari cantik dihadapannya yang sedang berusaha bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan kotoran yang mungkin saja menempel di hanbok barunya. Putra mahkota hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, masih terpesona.**

 **" Tuan, bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana tempat diadakannya perlombaan. Aku sedang tersesat sekarang" suara gadis itu bahkan terdengar seperti nyanyian dari surga ditelinga putra mahkota Jifan. Padahal gadis itu sedang terburu, hendak menemui kakaknya yang juga mengikuti perlombaan dan dia tidak punya waktu hanya untuk sekedar peduli bahwa namja yang barusaja menabraknya terpesona dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorak sorai penonton yang menyaksikan pertandingan itu terdengar riuh memenuhi lapangan istana. Senyum mengembang tak pernah hilang dari bibir putra mahkota yang duduk terpisah dari para peserta perlombaan lainnya ketika melihat pujaan hatinya berteriak memberi semangat pada kakaknya. Senyumnya semakin melebar saat melihat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal melihat anah panah dari lawan kakaknya yang lebih tepat mengenai papan target. Namun senyuman Jifan menghilang ketika melihat pujaan hatinya berteriak lagi memberikan semangatnya pada namja lain yang ia panggil dengan jendral. Sementara namja yang dipanggil dengan jendral itu pun balas tersenyum pada pujaan hatinya. Jifan yakin namja itu bukan seorang jendral. Dilihat dari wajahnya namja itu seusia dengan para pelajar lainnya tapi mengapa gadis itu memanggilnya jendral.**

 **" Lihat saja, akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku lebih hebat dari jendralmu itu" putra mahkota tidak suka melihatnya, melihat pujaan hatinya tersenyum untuk namja lain. Jadi ketika gilirannya tiba, putra mahkota menunjukkan kemampuan terbaiknya. Anak panah itu melesat tepat mengenai sasaran. Putra mahkota bangga dengan pencapaiannya apalagi mendengar tepuk tangan meriah yang di khususkan untuknya. Namun seketika senyum putra mahkota menghilang saat melihat pujaan hatinya tak memberikan respon seperti yang diharapkannya. gadis itu justru mengerucutkan bibirnya. Putra mahkota kesal lalu membuang busurnya begitu saja. Ia harus menemui gadis itu apapun caranya. Dan disaat pertandingan usai dia tidak menemukan keberadaan gadis itu ditengah ramainya orang-orang yang ikut menyaksikan pertandingan. Putra mahkota Jifan bahkan belum mengetahui siapa nama pujaan hatinya, dia kehilangan jejaknya.**

 **"Putra mahkota, apakah anda sudah bangun. Putra mahkota, hari ini anda memiliki jadwal untuk berburu!" dan panggilan dari kasim Shin sukses membawa Jifan kembali dari flashback panjangnya.**

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

 **"Cepatlah Li xu, kita sudah terlambat. Aboji akan sangat marah padaku" panik seorang gadis yang berjalan tergesa. Sesekali gadis itu menggigit jempolnya, kebiasaan yang tanpa gadis itu sadari jika dirinya sedang dilanda panik. Gadis lainya yang dipanggil dengan Li xu juga tak kalah cemasnya. Ia takut dimarahi. Bukan, lebih tepatnya ia takut nona mudanya akan dimarahi oleh tuan besarnya karena pulang terlambat. Mereka berdua majikan dan pelayan barusaja pulang dari melihat festival yang ada dipasar. Disana ada pertunjukan akrobatik dan khusus hari ini dimana festival berlangsung semua yang dijual dipasar mendapat diskon. Itulah yang menjadi tujuan sang nona muda. Seperti kebanyakan perempuan lainnya, Guixian sang nona muda juga senang memburu barang diskon.**

 **" Ini semua salahmu Li xu, kenapa kau tak mengingatkanku kalau hari sudah semakin sore" ucap Guixian menyalahkan pelayannya.**

 **" Kenapa nona menyalahkanku. Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengingatkan nona berulang kali kalau hari sudah sore. Aku juga sudah bilang tuan besar pasti akan marah" ucap sang pelayan membela diri, tak terima disalahkan. Sesungguhnya Guixian menyadari ini murni kesalahannya yang keasikkan dengan barang-barang diskon tadi, tapi Guixian tidak mau mengakuinya.**

 **" Harusnya kau berteriak lebih keras padaku Li xu, mungkin saja aku tidak mendengarmu" bohong, meskipun mendengar seseorang yang gila diskon seperti dirinya pasti akan pura-pura tak mendengar.**

 **" Mana aku berani nona, kalau aku berteriak nona akan berteriak lebih kencang lagi" yang ini baru benar. Mana ada pelayan berteriak pada majikannya. Yang ada dia balas diteriaki.**

 **" Sudahlah Li xu, kita ada dimana. Kenapa tidak sampai -sampai" Guixian melihat sekelilingnya yang ada hari semakin gelap. Apalagi mereka sekarang didalam hutan, cahaya matahari bahkan tak bisa masuk. Untuk mempersingkat jarak pulang Guixian memang memilih lewat hutan tapi siapa sangka dia tidak hafal jalanan dihutan.**

 **Drapp ...drapp...drapp**

 **" Nona, apa kau mendengar sesuatu" tanya Li xu saat mendengar suara yang sepertinya tak asing ditelinganya.**

 **" Ya, aku mendengar suara aboji yang sedang marah-marah padaku" jawab Guixian asal tapi Li xu sedang tak ingin mendengar nonanya bercanda.**

 **Drapp...drappp...drappp**

 **" Nona aku mendengarnya lagi, suara itu semakin jelas" ucap Li xu yang mulai panik. Langkahnya semakin cepat menyusul nona mudanya yang ada didepannya.**

 **" Itu suara Donghai oppa yang membelaku dari aboji, Li xu. Aku juga mendengarnya" ucapan Guixian semakin ngawur saja. Padahal pelayannya sudah panik setengah mati.**

 **DRAPP...DRAPP...DRAPP...**

 **" Nona aku sedang serius!" Pekik sang pelayan ketakutan mendengar suara yang semakin keras mendekat.**

 **" Aku juga serius Li xu, aku tidak tuli, aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas itu suara kuda...kuda MWOO KUDA!" panik Kyuhyun begitu menyadari bahaya yang mungkin sedang mengancam mereka. Kedua gadis beda status itu spontan merapatkan tubuh mereka masing-masing. Reaksi spontan juga untuk mencari rasa aman.**

 **" Li xu, sepertinya kita tersesat jauh kedalam hutan. Kalau ada kuda mungkin saja itu milik pemburu" bisik Guixian pada pelayannya. "Apa kita masuk hutan larangan?"**

 **" Kau membuatku takut saja nona, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu dengan binatang buas" ucap Li xu tak kalah pelan mengingat dirinya begitu takut dengan ular, harimau dan masih banyak lagi binatang buas lainya didalam hutan. Jika benar mereka tersesat semakin masuk kedalam hutan bukan tidak mungkin kan binatang-binatang buas itu akan mereka jumpai.**

 **" Jangan menakutiku Li xu, atau jangan-jangan mereka perampok " Tebak Guixian yang berjalan sangat pelan disamping Li xu sambil menggandeng lengan pelayan setianya itu yang semakin ketakutan mendengar kata perampok. Apalagi suara derap lari kuda terdengar semakin mendekat dan banyak. Mereka mengatakan untuk tak saling menakuti tapi kenyataan yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Keduanya justru saling menakuti dengan opini-opini yang berhembus dari bibir mereka masing-masing.**

 **" Sebaiknya kita sembunyi saja dulu nona, biarkan mereka lewat. Setelah itu baru kita pikirkan lagi bagaimana caranya kita pulang" Li xu menarik tangan nonanya masuk kedalam semak-semak yang dirasa aman.**

 **DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...**

 **" Kenapa berhenti putra mahkota?" Rombongan berkuda dalam jumlah lumayan banyak itu tiba-tiba berhenti saat namja yang paling muda diantara mereka menghentikan kudanya.**

 **" Ssssst..." dia yang dipanggil dengan putra mahkota memberikan kode untuk diam. Putra mahkota Jifan mengambil busur dan anak panah siap untuk membidik semak-semak yang terus saja bergerak. Jifan sempat melihatnya, sepasang mata rusa dibalik semak itu. Semua orang yang ikut rombongan putra mahkota dalam berburu diam. Mereka bahkan menahan nafas saat putra mahkota Jifan mulai menarik anak panah dari busurnya.**

 **Crasssh...srakk...jleb...**

 **AAAAAAAA...Teriakan cempreng itu sukses membuat semua yang mendampingi putra mahkota siaga. Para pengawal mendekat dengan pedang yang sudah keluar dari sarungnya dan menemukan dua orang gadis, Guixian dan Li xu dengan wajah pucat mereka. Anak panah Jifan meleset hampir saja mengenai Guixian. Itulah yang menyebabkan teriakan Li xu terdengar.**

 **" Tangkap kedua penyusup itu!" Perintah salah satu dari mereka yang langsung dilaksanakan dengan menyeret Guixian dan Li xu.**

 **" Tidak apa-apa Li xu , kita tidak akan mati" bisik Guixian. Meski dimaksudkan untuk membuat pelayannya tidak panik tapi sejujurnya terlihat jelas diwajah Guixian ada kepanikan dan ketakutan yang begitu kentara. Jika ini tengah hari wahah pucatnya akan terlihat sangat jelas. Mereka berdua diseret mendekat kearah putra mahkota.**

 **" Putra mahkota, apa yang harus kami lakukan dengan kedua penyusup ini?" tanya para pengawal menunggu perintah Jifan. Jifan terpana melihatnya, sepasang mata rusa itu miliknya...milik pujaan hatinya. Ya, gadis itu memang penyusup. Gadis itu berhasil menyusup jauh kedalam hatinya. Jifan turun dari kudanya tersenyum menatap Guixian dan Guixian membalasnya... tidak, Guixian tersenyum untuk seseorang yang berada dibalik punggung putra mahkota.**

 **" Jendral..." lirihnya.**

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

 **...2016**

Pintu lift itu menutup membawa dua orang didalamnya. Kyuhyun tak berhenti mencuri pandang pada sosok tinggi dan tampan disebelahnya. Kelakuannya itu sungguh akan sukses membuatmu merasa malu jika saja kau adalah temannya dan berada satu ruangan yang sama dengannya.

" Lantai berapa?" Namja itu bertanya membuat Kyuhyun tergagap. Pasalnya dia memang lupa menekan tombol panel yang sejak awal memang menempel dibadan lift yang menjadi tujuannya dan malah asik berfans girl ria.

" Lantai 35 " gugupnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah segugup ini saat berdekatan dengan seorang pria. Bahkan saat berdekatan dengan namja tampan satunya yang barusaja ditemuinya diatap gedung yang sialnya Kyuhyun lupa menanyakan namanyapun ia tak segugup ini.

Namja itu menoleh saat Kyuhyun menyebut lantai yang menjadi tujuannya. Dia menatap gadis itu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. " Choi Siwon imnida, apa kau akan ikut wawancara kerja?" Tanya namja yang barusaja memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Choi Siwon sekaligus bertanya tujuan Kyuhyun kelantai 35.

" Ah yee..." heran Kyuhyun karena hari ini sudah dua orang yang mampu menebak tentang dirinya yang akan mengikuti wawancara dan sialnya dua orang itu sama-sama namja dan sama tampannya pula.

" Aku juga ikut wawancara. Semoga kita diterima dan bisa bekerjasama" ujar Siwon masih dengan senyum ramahnya yang disambut dengan senyum terbaik yang Kyuhyun miliki. Sebuah awal yang baik ketika Kyuhyun juga merasa nyaman berada didekat namja tampan yang begitu ramah padanya. Keduanya kini terlihat akrab menuju tempat wawancara.

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

Namja itu melangkah dengan mantap seperti biasanya melewati orang-orang yang selalu menundukkan kepala tanda hormat kepadanya. Wajah dingin kesepiannya membuat orang segan untuk berurusan dengannya apalagi melihat jabatan pentingnya. Disampingnya tampak Donghae, sekertarisnya yang begitu setia. Langkah keduanya berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk yang bertuliskan interview room. Tempat yang memang menjadi tujuan namja yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi di Kim Korp, dialah Kim Kibum.

Kriett...

Begitu pintu terbuka pemandangan yang terlihat adalah wajah-wajah cemas yang begitu kentara. Apalagi setelah kedatangan Kibum karena memang sebelumnya sempat beredar kabar bahwa presdir Kim Korp akan melihat sendiri hasil wawancaranya. Hal itulah yang menimbulkan beban mental bukan hanya dari pihak yang diwawancara tapi juga si pewawancara.

Kibum langsung duduk ditempat kosong yang memang tersedia diruangan itu, menyaksikan dalam diam dengan wajah dingin mengintimidasinya. Mereka memang sengaja mengumpulkan para calon karyawan yang berjumlah sepuluh orang dalam satu tempat dengan tiga orang sebagai pewawancara. Para calon karyawan diberi pertanyaan yang sama dan secara otomatis dituntut untuk memberikan jawaban berbeda dalam setiap pertanyaan dengan calon karyawan lainnya. Cara seperti itu tidak hanya membuat mereka berpikir lebih cepat dan kreatif tapi juga membuat otak sebagian dari mereka cepat panas karena harus berpikir lebih keras. Apalagi jawaban mereka dilihat langsung oleh sang pemimpin perusahaan.

Mata setajam elang itu sempat bertabrakan dengan iris coklat milik Cho Kyuhyun, gadis yang beberapa saat lalu sempat menemaninya sarapan. Kibum bisa melihatnya, gadis itu Guixiannya terkejut lalu menundukkan kepala setelahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu tentang dirinya namun hal itu justru mampu membuahkan senyum samar dibibir merahnya meskipun hanya sekilas. Kibum akan terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun sampai sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing baginya membuatnya mengalihkan fokus. Suara seseorang yang juga dari masa lalunya. Suara itu yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan penuh percaya diri. Suara itu milik namja yang duduk tepat disamping gadis yang amat dicintainya bahkan hingga sekarang. Suara itu juga yang menggentayanginya hingga tujuh kehidupan. Suara itu milik seorang Choi Siwon

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

Kibum melempar tab yang barusaja dibacanya diatas meja. Dilayar itu nampak berkas data milik seorang Choi Siwon yang menjadi kandidat kuat diterima diperusahaannya. Donghae masih betah berdiri dalam diam menunggu perintah dari sang atasan. Sekertaris tampan itu bisa melihat kegusaran yang tampak jelas dimata seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. Suatu hal yang langka bagi seorang Kim Kibum memperlihatkan emosinya. Donghae rasa Kibum mengenal baik namja bernama Choi Siwon itu.

" Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh dengannnya. Dia pernah beberapa kali menduduki jabatan penting di perusahaan Jepang dan sekarang dia meninggalkan jabatan itu hanya untuk jabatan kecil diperusahaanku" Kibum melihat lagi dilayar itu tertulis dengan jelas Choi Siwon pernah menjabat sebagai executive officer, General manager bahkan Senmu Shikkouyaku (managing director)seseorang yang pendapatnya akan didengar oleh perusahaan internasional yang dinaunginya. Mengingat namja itu membuat hatinya mendidih sakit apalagi Kibum sempat melihat Kyuhyun yang diyakininya sebagai reinkarnasi dari Guixiannya berbicara akrab dengan laki-laki itu.

" Dari yang ku dengar dia orang yang mudah bosan dengan jabatan yang sama dalam waktu yang lama. Karena itu selama di Jepang Choi Siwon sering pindah tempat kerja dan selalu dengan jabatan yang berbeda pula" jelas Donghae malihat kecurigaan diwajah presdirnya.

" Mudah bosan?" alis Kibum terangkat sebelah mendengar kata 'mudah bosan' untuk seorang Choi Siwon.

" Anda mencurigai sesuatu presdir?" Tanya sang asisten saat melihat reaksi dari presdirnya.

" Bagaima asal usulnya?" Tanya Kibum akhirnya. Pengalaman hidup membuatnya lebih kritis mencari tau namja yang selalu menjadi saingan hidupnya itu.

" Choi Siwon lahir di Korea, dia adalah anak tunggal dari seorang single parent bernama Jung Hyesung. Awalnya dia ikut marga ibunya Saat Siwon berumur lima tahun, ibunya menikah dengan Choi Minki, atasan tempatnya bekerja sehingga mengharuskannya pindah marga menjadi Choi mengikuti ayah tirinya. Beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan ibunya, mereka pindah ke Jepang. Dia bersekolah dan bekerja disana hingga setahun yang lalu ibunya meninggal. Choi Siwon memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea" jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

" Bagaimana dengan ayah biologisnya. Bukankah tadi kau bilang dia memakai marga ibunya sebelum ibunya menikah lagi?"

" Hal itu yang sampai saat ini masih dalam penyelidikan. Sepertinya ayah Choi Siwon orang yang sangat penting. Akses untuk mengetahui siapa ayah biologisnya sudah ditutup rapat seolah tidak ingin ada satu orangpun yang boleh mengetahuinya"

" Menarik! Cari tau tentang Choi Siwon dan awasi terus apa yang dilakukannya" perintah Kibum setelah mendengar penjelasan dari asistennya. "Bagaimana dengan gadis bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Kibum penasaran. Ekspresinya berubah cerah saat menanyakan gadis itu.

" Kemampuan Cho Kyuhyun memenuhi standar kualifikasi yang di inginkan perusahaan. Jadi kemungkinan besar perusahaan juga akan menerimanya" Kibum tampak puas dengan kabar itu namun beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya menjadi keruh. Hal itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Donghae membuat sekertaris tampan itu semakin yakin Kibum mengenal dua orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

" Terima Choi Siwon tapi tidak dengan Cho Kyuhyun!" Putus Kibum akhirnya. Dia ingin lebih dekat mengawasi Siwon tapi Kibum juga tak menginginkan namja itu dekat dengan Kyuhyun jika mereka satu perusahaan.

" Baik presdir!" Ucap Donghae tanpa bantahan meski sesungguhnya ada banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya. Ia segera berlalu setelah sempat membungkuk sekilas. Namun saat kakinya akan melangkah keluar, pertanyaan Kibum sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

" Menurutmu aku orang seperti apa?" sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Donghae bingung hingga tak kunjung menjawab.

" Dimatamu aku orang yang seperti apa hyung" Donghae membalikkan badan, ia tau sekarang Laki-laki yang selalu terlihat kesepian dimatanya itu sedang ingin bercerita. Donghae menatap wajah Kibum, namja itu tampak begitu rapuh. Bukan Kibum dengan topeng yang selalu ia perlihatkan selama ini.

" Semua orang mengatakan kau adalah presdir yang kejam, dingin tanpa perasaan, tapi dimataku kau hanya seorang namja kesepian yang begitu rapuh. Seseorang yang selalu menggunakan topeng angkuh untuk menutupi dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Aku bisa menemukan kehangatan dimatamu meski tidak selalu. Kau namja yang baik Bumie" Kibum terdiam mendengar penuturan panjang namja yang sudah dianggapnya kakak tentang dirinya. Donghae mengatakan dirinya orang baik?

"Aku bukan orang baik seperti yang kau katakan hyung, aku pernah melakukan kesalahan. Dosa besar dimasa lalu yang kusesali seumur hidupku" ucap Kibum. Seketika dosa masa lalunya membayang tepat didepan matanya.

" Tidak perduli dosa apa yang pernah kau buat. Bukankah semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Kau hanya perlu membuka hati untuk memaafkan dirimu sendiri" Donghae tak paham yang dimaksud Kibum dengan dosa masa lalu itu adalah dosa yang dilakukan oleh Kibum ratusan tahun lalu. Dia pun tidak akan percaya jika seandainya Kibum menceritakan padanya. Yang Donghae tangkap dari pengakuan Kibum, seseorang yang ia anggap adik itu melakukan kesalahan dan menyesalinya. Kesalahan yang sangat fatal mungkin sehingga sampai membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang begitu dingin. Karena itu Donghae ingin Kibum melepaskan beban dosa yang menghimpitnya agar dia bisa merasakan bahagia. Namun karena melihat Kibum hanya diam tak ingin membahasnya membuat Donghae segera pamit untuk segera melanjutkan tugasnya.

 _ **'Kau salah hyung, aku bukanlah orang baik seperti yang kau kira. Aku pernah mengambil kehormatan seorang gadis hingga ia mengutukku. Kesalahan lebih dari tujuh ratus tahun lalu yang harus kutanggung bahkan hingga hari ini. Aku bersalah padamu hyung karena Gadis itu adalah adikmu'**_

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

" Ya, saya mengerti. Terimakasih"

Kyuhyun menutup telepon dengan lemas. Ia barusaja dihubungi dari pihak Kim Korp yang mengabarkan dirinya tidak lolos wawancara. Kyuhyun memperhatikan tempat dimana dia berada sekarang. Restoran kecil milik sang eomma yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gedung Kim Korp. Resteron yang masih tampak sepi karena jam makan siang yang sebentar lagi. Apa selamanya dia akan jadi pegawai ibunya. Kyuhyun rasa menjadi pegawai ibunya sama saja dengan jadi pengangguran. Mengapa begitu sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan bertemu dengan dua namja tampan yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu.

Berbicara tentang namja tampan apakah namja bernama Choi Siwon itu diterima kerja? Kyuhyun jadi penasaran dengan namja berlesung pipi yang begitu manis ketika tersenyum itu. Choi Siwon begitu baik padanya meski mereka baru bertemu sekali. Sedangkan untuk namja yang ditemuinya diatap gedung Kyuhyun jadi ingat namja itu ternyata pemilik perusahaan. Jangan-jangan presdir itu demdam padanya karena Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan sarapan tertundanya. Jangan-jangan saat itu dia sengaja mengetesku. Jangan-jangan...terlalu banyak jangan-jangan membuat Kyuhyun semakin pusing saja.

" Arrrrrrghhh..."

" Apa tidak diterima kerja membuatmu menjadi gila?" Suara berat itu sukses menghentikan gerakan anarkis Kyuhyun yang dengan seenaknya menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

" Kau...!" Pekik Kyuhyun melihat namja tampan yang ia ketahui bernama Kim-Kibum pemilik dari Kim Korp. Namja itu tidak datang sendiri. Kyuhyun bisa melihat satu namja tampan lagi yang waktu itu ia lihat saat dirinya diwawancara mendampingi sang presdir. Namja itu Kyuhyun kenal, dia Lee Donghae yang sering makan direstoran milik ibunya. Namja itu lebih memilih melihat-lihat interior restoran sebelum memilih tempat duduknya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

" Jadi kau bekerja disini, kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" Kibum tidak menjawab justru mengajukan pertanyaan lainya. Iris gelapnya memperhatikan interior restoran bibimbab itu.

" Tentu saja kau tidak melihatku. Itu karena selama aku bekerja direstoran ini aku tak pernah sekalipun melihatmu makan disini" sewot Kyuhyun. Ia masih mengira namja didepannya inilah yang membuatnya tak diterima kerja meski kenyataannya itu memang benar.

" Kenapa kau sewot padaku. Waktu aku memberimu sarapan kau tidak sesewot ini?" Ejek Kibum memperhatikan wajah gadis didepannya yang tampak begitu semrawut.

" Itu semua karenamu. Karenamu aku tak diterima kerja, iya kan!" Tuding Kyuhyun tak terima. Ia menunjuk Kibum dengan jari tulunjuknya

" Hei, kau keterlaluan menuduhku seperti itu. Aku bahkan datang untuk memberimu semangat" bela Kibum tak terima dengan tuduhan yang dialamatkan padanya. Donghae yang melihat itu dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum. Dia tak pernah melihat presdirnya out of character seperti itu. Namja itu justru tampak akrab dengan ibu Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan ikut melihat adegan konyol putrinya bersama namja yang baru Leeteuk lihat untuk pertama kalinya.

" Memelototiku kau bilang memberi semangat. Asal tau saja kehadiranmu waktu itu yang dengan tiba -tiba sebagai presdir membuat konsentrasiku buyar!"

" Itu salahmu sendiri, aku sudah menduga kau begitu terpesona dengan ketampananku. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau efeknya akan separah itu" narsis Kibum yang semakin out of character.

" Apa mereka pacaran?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Donghae

" Kurasa sebentar lagi" jawab Donghae sedikit ragu.

" Syukurlah, aku kira Kyuhyunku tidak akan ada yang mau" sedih Leeteuk mengingat kelakuan ajaib putrinya sebagai seorang gadis.

" Jangan khawatir bibi, Kyuhyun itu sesungguhnya gadis yang manis. Kalau tidak ada yang mau dengannya. Aku yang akan menikahi putrimu "

" Jeongmal?" Binar wanita paruh baya itu. " Kau memang selalu bisa kuandalkan Donghae.

"Tentu" jawab Donghae mantap. _'_ _ **Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi bibi, karena aku bisa melihat ada cinta yang begitu besar dimata Kibum untuk putrimu'**_ iner Donghae tersenyum kala melihat tawa seorang Kim Kibum dari tempat duduknya.

" Hei Kyu, kenapa kau mengajak ribut pelanggan yang baru pertama datang!" Sang ibu menegur Kyuhyun yang sedang ribut bersama Kibum.

" Ah, annyeong bibi" sapa Kibum begitu melihat wanita paruh baya yang wajahnya tak asing baginya. Kibum juga sempat melihat foto namja yang terdapat dimeja kasir tempatnya saat ini berada dengan Kyuhyun. Namja yang Kibum yakini sebagai ayahnya Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang juga ia kenal baik wajahnya. Seseorang yang dulu pernah sangat dikaguminya. Dialah sang sarjana brilian ayahnya Guixian, Zhao Jiang ren.

" Lihat, kau bersikap sok manis pada eommaku" sinis Kyuhyun.

" Kyu...!" Tegur sang eomma melihat kelakuan putrinya. " Bersikaplah manis pada lawan jenismu. Kalau kelakuanmu seperti itu mana ada namja yang mau denganmu" lanjut eommanya lagi.

" Eomma kenapa bawa-bawa itu!" Pekik Kyuhyun tak terima dikatai tidak laku. Memang selama ini cintanya selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Setiap namja yang disukainya akan kabur setelah melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

" Bibi tak perlu khawatir , bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menikahi putrimu" tawar Kibum pada ibu dan anak yang sedang adu mulut itu. Kyuhyun langsung memelototi Kibum sementara eommanya bertepuk tangan senang.

"Kau!" geram Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah namja yang barusaja bilang ingin menikahinya.

" Aku serius, kalau mau aku bisa melamarmu sekarang juga" Kibum tersenyum saat mengucapkan itu. Dia serius tapi Kyuhyun tak melihat keseriusan itu karena bertemu saja mereka baru dua kali. Meski Kyuhyun menganggap Kibum tak serius tetap saja wajahnya merona.

" Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau menantuku dan Kyuhyun milikmu" ujar Leeteuk senang.

" Terima kasih ibu mertua" Kibum mengedikkan matanya pada Kyuhyun membuat gadis itu menggerutu. Tapi tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk protes karena para pengunjung restoran yang mulai berdatangan.

TINGG...

" Selamat datang"

Pintu restoran itu terbuka beberapa orang pengunjung yang ingin makan siang terlihat masuk dan mulai memilih tempat duduk. Kyuhyun melihatnya, Choi Siwon berada diantara rombongan orang yang barusaja masuk. Namja berdimple itu sempat melihat kearah mereka. Choi Siwon menunduk saat menyadari keberadaan presdirnya. Beberapa orang temannya yang sama-sama dari Kim Korp pun menunduk hormat kearah Kibum berada. Senyum lebar langsung mengembang dari bibir indah Kyuhyun untuk membalas namja itu yang tersenyum padanya.

" Eomma, orang ini datang tidak untuk makan. Suruh pulang saja" dengus Kyuhyun menunjuk Kibum. Setelahnya Kyuhyun berlalu dan mulai mendekati meja dimana Siwon berada. Wajahnya tampak berubah cerah seperti sedang jatuh cinta. Kyuhyun rasa dia menyukai namja berdimple itu.

Kibum bisa melihat dari tempatnya. Binar bahagia dimata Kyuhyun ketika gadis itu melihat kedatangan namja bernama Choi Siwon. Hal itu membuatnya menghela nafas lelah.

Kau bisa untuk tetap tinggal jika masih ingin mengobrol dengan ibu mertuaku Donghae Hyung. Ujar Kibum meninggalkan restoran memberikan kesempatan pada Donghae untuk bernostalgia pada wanita yang dulu pernah menjadi ibunya. Sebelumnya Kibum sempatkan berpamitan pada ibu mertua yang barusaja didapatnya itu. Namja yang mulai menunjukkan wajah dinginnya itu keluar restoran tanpa menoleh lagi. Kyuhyun yang sedang melayani pangeran tampannya Choi Siwon melihat kepergian Kibum dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan dan itu tak lepas dari pengamatan seorang Choi Siwon.

.

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

Srakk...srakk...duk...

" Siapa...?"

Kibum barusaja menutup panggilan telepon dari Donghae ketika telinganya mendengar suara aneh dari balik jendela kamarnya. Ia mendekat saat tak ada yang menyahut pertanyaannya. Kibum lantas membuka jendela kamarnya dan mendapati sesosok namja tiang dengan kaos v neck hitam lengan panjang serta celana warna senada sedang bergelantungan dibawah jendela kamarnya. Suara aneh tadi rupanya berasal dari namja yang sekarang sedang nyengir lebar kearahnya.

Tap...namja itu akhirnya berhasil masuk setelah Kibum membantunya naik dengan cara mengulurkan tangannya. Namja dengan ketampanan diatas rata-rata itu terlihat mengamati kamar Kibum yang begitu luas dan megah. Sementara sang pemilik kamar sendiri terlihat acuh dengan kedatangan namja itu.

" Kau tak mau menawariku minum?" Tanya sang tamu tak diundang sambil membuka kulkas mengambil kue dan satu botol susu vanila dari dalamnya." Wah kau sengaja menyiapkan ini semua karena tau aku akan datang ya. Biasanya cuma ada air mineral dan orange jus saja" Canda namja itu.

" Tsk...kau itu iblis atau food monster Chwang" decak Kibum tak menggubris ocehan namja itu. "Apa mereka tak memberimu makan?" tanyanya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disofa panjang yang ada didalam kamar sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya.

" Tentu mereka memberiku makan, tapi aku tak pernah terbiasa dengan makanan mereka" jawab namja yang dipanggil Kibum dengan Chwang. Shim Changmin mulai melahap habis kue yang barusaja dijarahnya.

" Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat semakin tua saja, terakhir kuingat kau berperan sebagai anak SMA" sekali lagi Kibum tak menggubris ocehan Changmin dan membiarkan namja itu sibuk dengan makanan yang memang dia siapkan untuknya. Kibum hafal, setiap pertemuannya dengan Guixian terjadi namja ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan datang membawa pesan untuknya. Kasian juga setiap kali datang anak itu selalu mencari makanan dalam kulkas yang ada dikamarnya. Entah makanan apa yang mereka berikan padanya mungkin sebentar lagi dia juga akan merasakannya.

" Aku tidak heran kau memiliki rumah yang begitu megah seperti istana. Hidup abadi membuatmu semakin kaya saja" ucap Changmin setelah menghabiskan kue dan susu vanilanya. Kibum hanya diam, namja datar itu masih menunggu maksud kedatangan sang penyampai pesan yang sekarang sudah pindah duduk didepannya meski sesungguhnya ia sudah bisa menebak maksud kedatangan sosok didepannya. Dia sudah terlalu hafal dengan pesan yang sama setiap makhluk dengan kadar ketinggian berlebih itu datang.

" Kau pasti sudah bisa menebak maksud kedatanganku kesini Kibum, atau aku harus memanggilmu dengan Jifan!" ucap Changmin menekankan kata Jifan. Mengingatkan Kibum tentang siapa dirinya. Jin Jifan, manusia abadi yang hidup karena sebuah kutukan. Sebanyak apapun dirinya mengubah namanya Kibum tak bisa mengelak dari takdir, Dia tetaplah Jin Jifan. Manusia pendosa yang hidup kesepian dengan penantian panjangnya pada sosok Guixian.

Kibum menghentikan sejenak aksi mengetik palsunya ketika mendengar Changmin memanggilnya dengan Jifan namun setelahnya ia terlihat sibuk_sok sibuk lagi.

" Aku datang untuk mengingatkanmu tentang perjanjianmu. Waktumu sudah semakin dekat Jifan!" Ujar Changmin mengingatkan.

" Aku tau " Kibum menghela nafas berat meninggalkan laptopnya dan mengalihkan seluruh atensinya pada apa yang akan dikatakan Changmin padanya.

" Kali ini kau harus mendapatkannya Jifan" ucap Changmin serius.

" Bukankah itu yang kau tunggu? Kegagalanku, kau pasti akan sangat senang seandainya aku benar-benar menyusulmu" ejek Kibum.

" Aku mengakui aku senang jika harus memiliki teman iblis sepertimu Jifan. Tapi asal kau tau jadi iblis itu tidak enak. Mereka sering melimpahkan kesalahan manusia pendosa pada iblis padahal sesungguhnya hati mereka sendiri sudah kotor. Mereka juga sering mengatai iblis itu mengerikan padahal wujud mengerikan iblis itu sendiri ada pada mereka. Tapi makhluk bernama manusia itu dengan sukarela mengabdikan hidupnya pada iblis yang mereka anggap mengerikan. Seandainya mereka tau ada iblis setampan aku, pasti manusia akan berbondong-bondong memujaku" ceramah panjang Changmin tak lupa diakhiri dengan kenarsisannya yang mampu membuat Jifan menyunggingkan senyum.

" Terima kasih" ucap Kibum tulus.

" Mendengarmu mengucapkan terima kasih sepertinya itu bukan pertanda baik" Changmin menangkap pesan tersirat Jifan. "Apa kau akan menyerah?" Kibum tak menjawab.

Tit...tit...alarm Changmin berbunyi menandakan waktunya habis. Sang ratu iblis menyuruhnya kembali.

" Ah aku harus segera pergi Jifan, terima kasih makanannya" Chagmin segera membuka jendela kamar Kibum saat alarm dipergelangan tangannya berbunyi semakin keras. Ia hendak melompat seperti yang dilakukannya ketika masuk tadi tapi dia takut jatuh karena kamar Kibum terlalu tinggi bahkan untuk makhluk setinggi dia. Alhasil Changmin mundur lagi.

" Oh ya Jifan,jangan sampai kau bertemu dengan ratu iblis. Dia sangat mengerikan!" ingat Changmin mengambil posisi.

" Kau punya sayap kenapa tak gunakan itu?" Saran Kibum.

" Aku tau dan aku tak bangga akan hal itu" ketus Changmin.

Byarrr...

Sepasang sayap hitam keluar dari punggung Changmin. Kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi hitam pekat dengan iris merah menyala membuat sosok tampan Changmin menghilang berganti menjadi iblis mengerikan dengan gigi merah yang meruncing.

" Haisss...inilah sebabnya aku tak suka menggunakan sayapku. Wajahku jadi terlihat mengerikan!" Rutuk sang iblis melihat penampakannya. Inilah wujud asli dari Sim Changmin. Sosok manusia yang kalah perjanjian dengan langit hingga harus menyerahkan jiwanya pada iblis. Kibum memperhatikannya, apakah nantinya dia juga akan berwujud seperti itu.

" Sayapmu jelek Chwang" ejek Kibum melihat iblis yang tak percaya diri dengan statusnya itu. Meskipun sudah ratusan tahun menjadi iblis tetap saja jiwanya tetap jiwa trainee. Jiwa setengah manusianya belum hilang hingga ia sering jadi korban kemarahan sang ratu iblis.

" Jangan diingatkan lagi atau kusumpahi kau juga akan memilikinya kelak!" Sewot sang iblis aka Changmin. Akan tetapi ia tak benar-benar akan mengucapkan sumpahnya. Cukup hanya dia yang merasakan betapa tidak enaknya hidup bertransformasi dari manusia menjadi iblis. Meski Changmin yakin bukan hanya dia saja manusia yang pernah kalah dalam perjanjian itu dan dia tak ingin Jifan ambil bagian didalamnya.

Kibum tertawa renyah dengan sumpah serapah iblis yang ada didepannya membuat iblis itu semakin merutuk. Changmin segera mengepakkan sayapnya di dalam kamar Kibum yang luas berniat untuk terbang. Namun saat melewati jendela kamar teriakan membahananya terdengar membuat Kibum semakin keras tertawa.

" A...a...a...sayapku tersangkut Jifan. Tolong aku!" Iblis bodoh! Harusnya dia melompat saja dan mengeluarkan sayap setelahnya.

.

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

Hari berganti dan waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Kibum semakin sering melihat Kyuhyun berkeliaran diperusahaannya hanya untuk mengantar makan siang untuk seorang Choi Siwon. Seperti yang Kibum lihat hari ini, dari lantai dua gedung Kim Korp Kibum bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas dua orang yang saling berbagi tawa. Kibum melihatnya, seringai Siwon saat melihat dirinya berada dilantai dua. Entah sudah seberapa jauh hubungan mereka dia tak ingin mencari tau.

 _ **'Sehebat apa cintamu hingga kau memilih hidup abadi dalam kesepian demi bisa melihat Guixianmu. Sementara dia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun melihatmu. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu Jifan. Tujuh kehidupan Guixian akan segera habis. Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya, artinya kau kalah dengan perjanjian itu. Dan kau tau apa artinya itu...?'**_

Kibum mungkin sudah terlalu lelah. Lelah dengan akhir cintanya yang sudah tergambar jelas didepan matanya. Jadi sebatas inikah? Lalu dimana keyakinannya ratusan tahun lalu hingga perjanjian itu ada.

Menyerah...!? Meski status iblis abadi mungkin semakin dekat menantinya.

Donghae bisa melihatnya, apa yang dirasakan Kibum bukan hanya patah hati tapi lebih dari itu. Dia juga melihat Kibum bahkan tak memiliki emosi ketika melihat kyuhyun dan siwon bersama. Hal itu membuatnya jadi kawatir. Namja kesepian itu seolah mati rasa dengan yang namanya kecewa.

 **TBC**

 **Kalau chapter satu kemarin aku bilang hambar, untuk chapter dua aku bilang chapter semrawut karena sebelum update sempat mengalami bongkar pasang lebih dari lima kali tapi tetep aja hasilnya aneh -_-**

 **Thaks untuk semua reader yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfavoritkan cerita ini.**

 **BOW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Eien No Ai**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya meski banyak cerita dengan ide serupa tapi pasti ada perbedaannya. Jangan menyamakan adegan di ff dengan sejarah asli Korea karena tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali**

 **Warning: Typos, alur maju mundur, absurd, just fanfic...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

 **...1300 M**

 **" Guixian, jadilah putri mahkotaku "**

 **Tangan itu mengepal lebih kuat dengan rahang yang mengeras ketika Shi yuan kembali mengingat tunangannya diminta untuk menjadi pendamping hidup dari putra mahkota. Bukankah putra mahkota Jifan tau kalau Guixian adalah tunangannya bahkan hari pernikahanpun hampir tiba tapi dengan seenaknya Jifan bahkan memperingatkannya bahwa Guixian adalah miliknya. Dan sekarang raja pun mendukung keinginan sang putra mahkota untuk menjadikan Guixian menjadi putri mahkota. Shi Yuan yakin raja memiliki maksud lain dengan menjadikan Guixian sebagai putri mahkota. Apalagi? Tentu saja untuk menguatkan posisi putra mahkota Jifan saat naik tahta kelak karena ahboji dari Guixian adalah sosok guru besar rendah hati yang sangat dicintai dan dihormati oleh rakyat bahkan raja terdahulu pun segan padanya.**

 **Dukungan dari ahboji Guixian sangat dibutuhkan oleh putra mahkota untuk memperoleh simpati dari rakyat setelah dia naik tahta nanti selain karena faktor kepimimpinannya tentu saja. Tapi dibalik itu semua Putra mahkota Jifan tulus mencintai Guixian.**

 **Zhao Jiang ren, ahboji dari Zhao Guixian dan Zhao Donghai adalah seorang sarjana brilian yang hidup ditengah-tengah rakyat kecil tapi dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah bangsawan karena raja dari tiga generasi sebelumnya adalah kakek dari ayah Guixian. Oleh karena itulah ketika putra mahkota Jifan mengajukan Guixian untuk dijadikan sebagai putri mahkota, raja Hanggeng dan para mentri yang mendukung raja langsung menyetujuinya. Namun keputusan raja belum diresmikan, hanya sebatas desas desus bahkan keluarga Guixian pun belum mendapatkan titah langsung dari kaisar untuk menerima mandat raja. Itu berarti pernikahannya dan Guixian harus dijalankan secepatnya sebelum titah itu benar-benar datang dan menghancurkan segalanya.**

 **Soal hati, Shi yuan yakin Guixian mencintainya. Tapi jika mandat dari raja sudah turun bahkan ayahnya yang seorang perdana menteri pun tidak akan mampu berbuat apapun kecuali Shi yuan memutuskan bergabung dengan rencana ayahnya yang serakah dengan merencanakan pemberontakan menggulingkan kekuasaan raja dan itu bukan dirinya. Selama bertahun-tahun ia selalu bersitegang dengan ayahnya karena perbedaan prinsip hidup. Ayahnya dengan segala keserakahan dan kediktatorannya dan Shi yuan yang sebaliknya. Menurutnya itulah yang membuat Guixiannya jatuh hati padanya. Gadis itu berharap kelak dirinya menjadi seorang jendral yang hebat, setia dan mengabdi pada kerajaan. Akan tetapi bukankah semua itu terasa sia-sia jika nantinya dia dan Guixian tidak bisa bersama. Cinta membutakan segalanya. Putra mahkota memanfaatkan kekuasaannya untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya dan biarlah Shi Yuan dari seorang yang memegang teguh prinsip keadilan harus mengoyaknya demi mempertahankan gadis yang dicintainya. Atas nama cinta keduanya menghalalkan segala cara.**

 **" Shi Yuan, bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan Guixian?" Donghai menghentikan Langkah namja bernama Shi Yuan ketika namja itu bukannya berjalan kearah taman rumahnya tapi justru berbalik kearah lain. Awalnya Shi Yuan memang berniat menemui Guixian tunangannya, tapi setelah apa yang dilihatnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Sepertinya Donghai menyadari alasan namja itu tidak jadi menemui adiknya.**

 **" Donghai-ya apa kau mempercayaiku? pertanyaan itu membuat Donghai mengernyit. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.**

 **" Jika suatu hari kau mendapatiku berubah, percayalah...itu semua kulakukan karena aku mencintai adikmu." setelah mengatakan itu Shi Yuan pun berlalu meninggalkan Donghai dengan segala kegelisahannya. Ia tau benar apa yang menyebabkan sahabatnya berkata seperti itu bahkan sebelum sempat bertemu dengan adiknya. Disana, didekat kolam ikan yang ada ditaman belakang rumahnya dia melihat putra mahkota mengunjungi adiknya lagi.**

 **Bagaimana dengan perasaan Guixian? Donghai awalnya ragu ketika dia bertanya tentang perasaan Guixian pada Shi Yuan dan adiknya itu dengan semangat langsung menjawab bahwa sejak pertama kali melihat kakaknya pulang dengan membawa namja tampan berdimple itu Guixian sudah langsung menyukainya karena Shi Yuan adalah sosok yang baik, tampan dan juga hebat. Guixian merasa nyaman setiap kali bersama namja itu. Dari sana Donghai menyimpulkan adiknya menyukai sahabatnya itu karena faktor nyaman dan terbiasa. Ya, Guixian terlanjur merasa terbiasa dengan segala kenyamanannya bersama Shi Yuan dan Guixian mengartikan itu adalah cinta.**

 **Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap putra mahkota? Waktu itu jawaban Guixian sungguh membuatnya terkejut. Adiknya terlihat bersemu merah. Dia mengatakan setiap kali putra mahkota datang dia merasa gugup, malu dan berdebar. Bukankah itu artinya sudah jelas siapa yang dicintai oleh adiknya. 15 tahun hidup bersama dengan Guixian membuat Donghai menyadari satu hal, adiknya tidak benar-benar paham dengan hatinya. Usia yang terlalu muda menjadi salah satu penyebab Guixian tidak menyadari perasaannya. Dia tidak bisa membedakan siapakah yang benar-benar dia cintai.**

 **Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shi Yuan tadi mendadak ada ketakutan dihatinya. Donghai takut kebahagiaan adiknya hanya akan menjadi alat politik bagi kedua kubu yang bersengketa. Kubu raja dan putra mahkota dengan kubu perdana mentri dan putranya, Shi Yuan.**

.

~ Eien no ai ~

.

 **" Jadi apa yang akhirnya membawamu kembali putraku?" Perdana mentri tertawa senang mengetahui putranya yang sudah bertahun-tahun menentangnya akhirnya kembali padanya, mendukung semua rencananya bersama ratu Dowager untuk melakukan pemberontakan meski bisa dikatakan terlalu awal untuk menyimpulkannya demikian.**

 **" Tidak usah berbasa-basi ahboji. Aku hanya akan ikut kali ini saja. Setelahnya aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan kalian lakukan." Ucapan kasar itu tak mampu menghilangkan binar bahagia diwajah yang mulai mengeriput itu. Perdana mentri tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang barusaja didengarnya. Baginya Shi Yuan kembali itu sudah cukup. Masalah nanti putranya mau membelot lagi darinya itu urusan belakangan. Toh dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan putranya yang tangguh itu menjadi goyah, Wanita.**

 **" Baiklah! jadi apa kau memiliki rencana yang lebih baik lagi dari yang sudah kami rencanakan?" Perdana menteri mulai serius. Namja tua yang masih terlihat gagah itu sudah tidak ingin berbasa basi lagi.**

 **" Teruskan saja rencana kalian, dan kalau diijinkan aku yang akan menentukan waktunya."**

 **" Kapan waktu yang kaurasa tepat putraku."**

 **"Tepat dihari pernikahanku! Aku akan mempercepatnya dan memastikan pihak istana mendengarnya secara mendadak. Dengan begitu tidak ada yang akan curiga kalau dihari itu kita melakukan pemberontakan ." Ucap Shi Yuan yakin menatap lurus kedepan.**

 **" Lebih cepat dari rencana awal. Apa kau berencana menunda pernikahanmu?" Tanya perdana menteri heran.**

 **" Tidak! Aku ingin nyawa putra mahkota menjadi hadiah untuk pernikahanku!" ucapnya dingin penuh penekanan. Perdana menteri menyeringai senang mendengarnya. " Dan akan kupastikan aku sendiri yang akan memenggal kepala putra mahkota." Lanjutnya kemudian. Api kemarahan tampak terlihat dengan jelas dimata namja tampan pemilik senyum indah itu.**

 **"Baiklah putraku aku akan memberikannya padamu hidup-hidup dan membiarkanmu membunuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri. Bukankah jika putra mahkota mati pernikahanmu bisa kau laksanakan kapan saja." Sekali lagi seringaian hadir menghiasi wajah tua perdana menteri, seringai yang kali ini terlihat lebih mengerikan. Mereka telah merencanakan sebuah makar dengan begitu matang tanpa tau bahwa langit mungkin telah memiliki rencananya sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...2016**

" Donghae-ya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini menantuku jarang sekali datang?" Kyuhyun baru saja membalik tulisan open menjadi close ketika telinganya mendengar sang eomma menanyakan tentang keberadaan menantunya pada Donghae, asisten Kibum yang sekarang sudah Kyuhyun anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Mereka sekarang dekat karena terlalu seringnya Donghae datang kerestoran ibunya baik sendiri maupun bersama atasannya, Kibum. Seperti yang dilakukannya malam ini, namja tampan itu datang seolah hanya mengisi daftar absensinya seperti biasa agar tidak kosong. Memakai satu meja untuk digunakan sebagai tempat kerja barunya dengan laptop dalam keadaan menyala.

Biasanya Kyuhyun akan protes jika sang eomma selalu menyebut Kibum dengan menantu. Tapi malam ini Kyuhyun biarkan saja karena ia juga ingin tau kabar namja yang seperti eommanya bilang tadi jadi jarang datang. Tak bisa Kyuhyun pungkiri sejujurnya ia juga penasaran atau mungkin sedikit merindukan sosok namja yang tiap kali datang selalu mengajaknya ribut itu. Biasanya meski sudah larut Kibum pasti akan mampir sekedar menyapa dia dan eommanya lalu berakhir dengan eommanya yang akan memasakkan makanan untuk namja itu. Ibunya begitu menyukai Kibum meski berulang kali Kyuhyun bilang Choi Siwonlah yang menjadi kekasihnya bukan Kim Kibum. Tapi eommanya tetap tak mau peduli dan selalu bilang Kibum adalah menantu terbaiknya. Menantu pertama yang dipilihnya.

Kibum, kemana namja yang selalu mengusilinya dengan ajakan lamarannya itu. Demi untuk mencuri dengar kabar namja itu Kyuhyun bahkan rela berpura-pura untuk me-lap meja yang sama yang sudah ia bersihkan bahkan sampai berulang hingga meja itu terlihat mengkilap. Karena meja itulah yang paling dekat dengan tempat Donghae duduk.

" Beberapa hari ini presdir memang sering lembur ahjumma" Donghae menutup laptopnya, tersenyum menyadari Kyuhyun yang berusaha mencuri dengar pembicaraannya. Setidaknya ia tau gadis itu bukan tidak peduli sama sekali dengan atasannya itu. Donghae tidak tahu entah sejak kapan presdirnya menyukai ah tidak, mencintai lebih tepatnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Donghae yakin pertemuan pertama mereka bukanlah saat wawancara kerja waktu itu tapi jauh sebelumnya yang entah kapan dia tidak tau. Bahkan sempat terpikir olehnya pernah ada cinta segitiga antara Kibum, Kyuhyun dan namja bernama Choi Siwon dimasa lalu mengingat dari cara presdirnya itu menatap mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi Donghae tak bisa menemukan korelasi hubungan diantara mereka. Seingat Donghae selama lebih dari tujuh tahun dia menjadi asisiten Kibum, namja itu bahkan tidak pernah dekat dengan yeoja manapun. Dia kira Kyuhyunlah penyebabnya. Kibum yang ia ketahui sangat sulit untuk dekat dengan siapapun tiba-tiba bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan eommanya.

Donghae jadi ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan presdirnya. Saat itu adalah ketika Kim Korp sedang membutuhkan karyawan dan Donghae menjadi salah satu diantara yang melamar. Hari itu Donghae bahkan tidak menyangka sang pemilik Kim Korp sendiri yang mendatanginya dan langsung menawarkan posisi sebagai asistennya. Posisi yang bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun pernah terlintas diotaknya mengingat dia yang hanya lulusan dari universitas kecil dikota asalnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa presdir memilih saya? Kalimat itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Donghae ketika itu, bukan ucapan terima kasih atau semacamnya. ' Insting' dan kata itulah yang keluar dari Kibum sebagai jawabannya. Kibum adalah namja misterius dengan insting yang sangat kuat. Jadi bolehkah Donghae menebak namja bernama Choi Siwon juga menjadi bagian dari insting presdirnya itu. Insting dari seorang namja kesepian yang bahkan tidak Donghae tau keberadaan orang tuanya. Kibum hanya pernah mengatakan bahwa ibunya adalah wanita yang sangat cerewet, entah ibu yang mana Donghae belum pernah melihat wujudnya. Namja tampan bak model yang sayangnya tak tertarik jadi model itu merogoh saku jasnya mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar.

" Katakan padanya Donghae-ya, jangan terlalu banyak bekerja nanti dia bisa sakit" pesan Leeteuk saat Donghae bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Ia tau anak itu pasti akan pamit pulang mengingat restoran sudah tutup dan malam juga semakin larut. Dan benar saja Donghae langsung pamit pulang setelah namja itu membaca pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Tapi benarkah Kibum sedang lembur seperti yang Donghae katakan tadi.

.

 **Emon204**

 **.**

Suara dentuman musik terdengar memekakkan telinga dengan lampu warna-warni yang berkerlap-kelip berlatar manusia-manusia yang meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka yang mencari surga ditempat terlaknat bernama diskotik. Laknat dan surga. Dua kombinasi kata yang seharusnya bertentangan karena memiliki definisi yang jauh berbeda akan tetapi dengan mudah disatukan oleh manusia hanya dengan sebuah kata bernama nafsu.

Mirotic club, tidak jauh berbeda dengan club malam lainnya. Wanita, obat-obatan terlarang, minuman keras dan sex adalah hal biasa yang akan kau jumpai ditempat itu. Hanya saja yang datang ke mirotic club adalah sekumpulan orang-orang dengan kantong tebal yang tidak akan menghitung berapa jumlah uang yang akan mereka keluarkan hanya untuk satu jenis minuman saja.

Berjalan diantara yeoja-yeoja yang sudah tidak mengenal yang namanya harga diri, Donghae melenggang dengan tenang melewati wanita-wanita dengan pakaian kurang bahan yang menggerayangi tubuhnya menuju lantai dua yang terlihat lebih sunyi. Disana berjajar pintu-pintu vvip yang disediakan untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan ruangan yang lebih privasi dan tentu saja diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang berani membayar lebih. Donghae memasuki salah satu ruangan vvip yang paling ujung untuk menemui seseorang yang mengirimkan pesan padanya.

Ceklek...

" Kau selamat sampai disini hyung" Donghae mendengus mendengar pertanyaan atau entah pernyataan dengan nada mengejek dari seseorang yang duduk dengan nyaman di sofa yang ada diruangan vvip itu. Dia tau yang dimaksud selamat disini adalah selamat dari tangan-tangan nakal yeoja yang barusaja menggerayanginya. Di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu terdapat tempat tidur King-size dengan lampu temaran. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat cocok untuk melakukan adegan you know what i mean. Namun Donghae datang bukan untuk melakukan itu apalagi dengan namja kesepian yang saat ini sedang menyeringai kepadanya. Asisten tampan itu straight kalau kalian ingin tau.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini Kibum?" Donghae memilih duduk disofa yang berseberangan dengan namja yang saat ini sedang menyesap Gin mahalnya, mengeluarkan tab dan mulai mengutak -atiknya tanpa peduli Kibum, namja yang duduk didepannya sedang mengeluh. "Kau tidak asik hyung. Minumlah dulu baru bicara."

" Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan kau mau mewariskan hartamu pada siapa. Tapi kenapa, kenapa kau menulis namaku untuk mendampingi Kyuhyun dalam mengurus perusahaan. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?" Donghae tidak peduli dengan tawaran Kibum yang menyuruhnya untuk minum dan malah memberondong Kibum dengan banyak pertanyaan. Pasalnya dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara itu. Kibum mewariskan semua hartanya untuk Kyuhyun, gadis yang Donghae tau Kibum sangat mencintainya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Kibum seolah ingin pergi jauh. Donghae kira Kibum mungkin sedang sakit parah.

" Apa kau sakit? Kau bisa melakukan pengobatan Kibum, biar aku yang mengurus perusahaan."

Kibum tersenyum menanggapi kekhawatiran Donghae akan dirinya. " Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Aku tidak sakit dan kau tidak perlu khawatir."

" Lalu?"

" Lalu apanya, aku tidak akan mati atau jadi gelandangan hanya karena mewariskan hartaku. Dan satu lagi hyung aku ingin kau menghentikan penyelidikan tentang Choi Siwon!"

" Tapi Kibum, justru itu yang ingin kulaporkan tentang namja itu. Dia..."

" Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan lagi laporan tentang orang itu." Tegas Kibum memotong membuat Donghae diam. Kibum terlihat kembali lagi keaktifitasnya semula menggoyang gelas kristal yang sekarang hanya tinggal berisi es batu besar saja.

" Park ahjumma menanyakanmu dan...kurasa dia juga mengkhawatirkanmu." ucap Donghae mencoba memulai pembicaraan baru. Menekankan kata dia diantara kalimatnya. Namja itu menuang minuman yang sama seperti milik atasannya itu lalu menyesapnya sedikit. Kibum diam tak membutuhkan penjelasan rinci tentang siapa dia. Dia, seseorang yang berharga baginya. Donghae rasa yang ingin Kibum dengar sekarang adalah kabar tentang Kyuhyun.

" Hyung, kenapa kau tak mencari pacar. Kau itu sudah tidak muda lagi, saatnya kau mencari pasangan hidupmu." Ucap Kibum menghindari pembicaraan tentang ' **dia',** tidak biasanya. Tapi Donghae tau jauh didalam hatinya Kibum merindukannya.

" Temuilah Park ahjumma, Kibum. Dia merindukanmu!" Ini bukan bujukan, permintaan atau sejenisnya yang jelas Donghae tau Kibum membutuhkannya, butuh untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Menemui Park ahjumma bukankah akan mempertemukannya dengan gadis itu. Kibum diam tak menanggapi, sekali lagi dia menggoyang gelas kristal ditangannya.

" Kibum..."

" Menikahlah hyung, kau membutuhkan seorang pendamping. Jangan hanya fokus melayaniku saja." Kibum bangkit meninggalkan Donghae tak memberikan kesempatan asistennya itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Menghela nafas, Donghae hanya diam sambil memandangi gelas yang sudah kosong ditangannya.

Begitu membuka pintu yang terdengar oleh Kibum hanya suara bising musik yang terlalu keras. Bahkan ketika kau berteriakpun percuma tak akan ada orang yang mendengarnya itulah kenapa tempat ini sangat cocok untuk mereka yang ingin menghilangkan stress dan kepenatan hidup. Dari ujung tangga Kibum bisa melihat ada satu sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia terlihat begitu menikmati sedang menari diantara gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya. Tidak heran karena wajahnya yang memang sangat tampan dan Kibum yakin tempat ini adalah tempat termudah dan ternyaman untuk iblis sepertinya menjerat manusia-manusia kedalam dosa seperti yang menjadi tugasnya. Merasa diperhatikan, sosok iblis tampan itu pun menoleh kearah Kibum dan menyeringai lalu melambai padanya. Kemudian iblis tampan itu melanjutkan aktifitas menarinya dengan yeoja-yeoja setengah telanjang itu. Kibum mengedikkan bahunya tak ambil pusing, dia mulai melangkah turun tertarik dengan satu orang lagi yang tidak asing baginya. Bau minuman keras, asap rokok, dan parfum yang bercampur menjadi satu membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing tapi tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk mendekati Choi Siwon, namja yang duduk didepan bartender dengan penampilan sedikit kacau tapi Kibum yakin Siwon tidak atau belum mabuk. Dan jangan lupakan juga dua orang yeoja yang sedang merayunya, namun sepertinya Siwon mengacuhkannya.

Kibum menepis kasar tangan-tangan nakal yang ingin menjamahnya membuat siempunya tangan mendecih. Kibum tidak suka disentuh wanita manapun apalagi oleh wanita-wanita yang berkeliaran di club malam, tapi mungkin pengecualian untuk satu orang dan satu orang itu Kibum harap tak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya ketempat laknat bernama diskotik.

Siwon heran mendapati dua orang yeoja yang sedari tadi menempel padanya tiba-tiba pergi padahal dari tadi dia sudah mengusirnya tapi gadis-gadis itu tetap saja menempel padanya seperti lintah. Mungkin gadis-gadis itu sudah mulai bosan karena diacuhkan olehnya, pikirnya. Dia tidak perduli kalau ternyata gadis-gadis itu kabur setelah melihat aura membunuh Kibum.

" Datang ketempat seperti ini sendirian apa enaknya." Siwon menoleh mendapati atasannya yang sekarang sudah duduk dikursi di sebelahnya. Dia membungkukkan sedikit badannya tanda hormat. Meski begitu aura tidak saling menyukai tampak jelas dari kedua namja itu.

" Apa boleh buat presdir, Kyuhyun harus bekerja sampai malam. Jadi aku tak bisa mengajaknya" Siwon tersenyum saat mengatakannya tapi nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek bahwa dialah pemenang atas hati Kyuhyun. Siwon tau dengan jelas atasannya itu juga menaruh hati pada wanita yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut Kibum tidak suka. Tapi Kibum bisa apa karena memang namja inilah yang dicintai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ssi Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum akhirnya setelah nama Kyuhyun dibawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan mereka.

" Kenapa presdir bertanya seperti itu. Saya tau dari awal anda menyukai Kyuhyun. Jadi apakah presdir ada niat menggunakan kekuasaan presdir untuk memisahkan saya dari Kyuhyun?" Masih dengan senyum, sekali lagi perkataan Siwon terdengar penuh ejekan seolah presdirnya memang biasa melakukan itu. Toh ini bukan dikantor, Siwon tidak harus merasa takut dengan atasannya itu. Dan seharusnya Kibum juga tak perlu merasa tersinggung bukan.

Kibum tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Untuk ukuran namja pintar sepertimu tidakkah kau merasa kata-katamu terlalu picik Siwon-ssi." _ **Dan aku, Jifan dengan mengatasnamakan cinta pernah melakukan hal picik itu pada Guixianku.**_ Iner Kibum miris. " Dia memilihmu Siwon-ssi, kaulah namja yang dicintainya. Kuharap kalian bahagia." Kibum menepuk bahu Siwon, meninggalkan namja itu setelah sebelumnya mengatakan padanya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Hal itu sukses membuat dahi siwon berkerut tak menyangka presdirnya akan mengatakan kalimat itu.

 _ **'Dosaku pada kalian dimasa lalu, aku akan menebusnya...'**_

Sepeninggalnya dari Mirotic club, Kibum tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya tapi dia langsung menuju restoran Leeteuk yang sudah tutup. Kibum bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, didepan restoran Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu taksi untuk pulang. Dia tidak mendekat untuk menyapa dan hanya memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil. Setelah ada taxi yang membawa ibu dan anak itu barulah Kibum memutuskan untuk pulang.

 **.**

 **~ Emon204 ~**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.00 saat Kyuhyun tiba digedung Kim Korp. Ditangannya menenteng rantang makanan yang biasa ia bawa sebagai menu makan siang untuk Siwon, kekasihnya. Petugas keamanan bahkan sudah hafal dengan kegiatan rutin gadis itu mengunjungi kekasihnya. Tapi apakah tidak terlalu pagi jika jam 09.00 Kyuhyun sudah datang untuk mengantarkan makan siang.

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun baru masuk kedalam lift yang dinaikinya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun tak menyadari kehadirannya yang sudah lebih dulu berada didalam lift bersama orang-orang. Melihat rantang makanan yang Kyuhyun bawa Siwon yakin itu untuknya tapi sesaat kemudian dahinya berkerut heran melihat Kyuhyun menekan tombol panel menuju lantai teratas gedung. Mau kemana kekasihnya itu.

Menghela nafas perlahan Kyuhyun berusaha mengintip dibalik pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan atap gedung. Dia melihatnya, Kibum namja yang beberapa lama ini tak menampakkan batang hidungnya berdiri memunggunginya menatap lurus kedepan. Kyuhyun melirik sekitar atap gedung menemukan hal yang dicarinya, meja dan kursi yang digunakannya dulu bersama Kibum untuk sarapan terlambat mereka, kosong.

Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang dipikirkannya kenapa dia bisa sampai keatap gedung. Sekarang setelah melihat punggung Kibum dia jadi ragu. Apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti sebagai alasan jika namja itu bertanya tentang keberadaannya. Kibum pasti akan mengejeknya jika dia bilang mengkhawatirkannya.

" Sudah datang kenapa tidak langsung naik saja" Dan sekarang Kyuhyun tidak punya alasan lagi untuk mundur setelah namja itu mengetahui keberadaannya. Kibum memergokinya yang sedang mengintipnya. Dengan langkah teramat pelan Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum. Namja itu menatap datar kearahnya membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

Kibum melirik rantang makanan yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun " Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan dengan nada yang begitu datar itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun mati kutu. Respon Kibum ternyata jauh dari harapannya. Namja yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya seperti bukan namja yang biasa ia lihat. Kibum yang biasa menggodanya dengan rayuan yang dia anggap gombal itu begitu dingin padanya. Tidak bertemu beberapa hari saja kenapa Kibum cepat sekali berubah atau memang inilah Kibum yang sebenarnya.

" A...ku hanya mengantarkan sarapan, Kibum" gugup Kyuhyun tak tau harus berkata apa karena cuma itulah jawaban yang terpikir dengan cepat diotaknya.

" Apa kita begitu dekat sehingga kau harus repot mengantarkan sarapan untukku. Kau bahkan tau jadwal sarapanku Cho Kyuhyun." Kibum mendekat dengan suara mengintimidasinya membuat Kyuhyun mundur satu langkah.

"Katakan Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau menyukaiku?" Terdengar begitu penuh pengharapan tapi yang mampu Kyuhyun tangkap dari kalimat Kibum justru seperti sebuah ejekan. __Kibum mendekat dengan tatapan dinginnya membuat kyuhyun sedikit takut. Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya mulai membelai pipi chubbynya. Dia ingin mundur, tapi entah kenapa kakinya seolah terpaku dilantai beton hingga tak mampu untuk digerakkan.

" Kibum apa yang akan kau hemmpp..." Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat tiba-tiba namja itu membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman paksanya. Mengecap dan menghisapnya meski mendapatkan penolakan dari siempunya bibir. Kibum bahkan mulai menggigit bibir dibagian bawah milik Kyuhyun. Rasanya masih sama, rasa Guixian manis dan hangat.

" Ki-bum...lep-as!" Kyuhyun memberontak mencoba mendorong tubuh kekar itu namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, tangan Kibum semakin menekan kuat lehernya membuat ciuman Kibum semakin kasar dan dalam.

" Ki-bum... hiks..." Kibum akhirnya menghentikan ciuman paksanya ketika isakan itu terdengar. Melihat airmata Kyuhyun seketika mengingatkannya pada airmata Guixiannya saat dia melakukan ' **itu'** dulu.

" Maaf...maafkan aku..." Kibum mengusap kasar wajahnya kemudian menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya frustasi. Menyesal karena dari dulu sampai sekarang dia tetaplah seorang namja bejat. Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri dengan perasaan kacaunya, melarikan diri seperti seorang pengecut menuruni tangga tanpa menyadari ada sepasang iris menatap penuh kebencian punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Sementara Kyuhyun masih terisak sambil memegang bibirnya.

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

 _ **'Purnama ketujuh dari bulan kabisat'**_

Malam itu bulan sudah menunjukkan separuh dari purnama. Itu berarti tinggal tujuh hari waktu bagi Kibum untuk bertahan hidup sebagai manusia. Setelahnya ia akan terbebas dari tittle manusia abadi meskipun sesudah itu tittle yang disandangnya pun tidak akan lebih baik bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat buruk.

Drrrrrtt...drrrrrrt...

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ponsel itu bergetar Kibum tak menghiraukannya. Namja itu masih sibuk berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya sambil memandang bulan yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi menjadi purnama. Dia bukan sok mellow atau bersikap romantis dengan memandangi rembulan hingga tak memperdulikan ponselnya yang terus saja bergetar. Tapi bulan itulah yang nantinya akan menjadi saksi bagaimana akhir dari penantian panjangnya.

Tiba-tiba ingatanya kembali saat dirinya bertemu dan berbicara dengan Choi Siwon. Saat itu Kibum tidak sengaja melihat simbol pentagram dengan bintang hitam yang begitu pekat di telapak tangan namja itu. Kibum pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Simbol itu persis seperti yang dimiliki oleh iblis yang akhir-akhir ini rutin mengunjunginya hanya untuk mengabarkannya bahwa waktunya sudah semakin dekat. Terakhir kali ia datang adalah ketika ibllis tampan itu memberitahu kepastian waktunya. Purnama ketujuh dari tahun kabisat. Bedanya milik Shim Changmin terukir dibalik telinga kirinya dengan bintang warna abu-abu. Jadi apa maksudnya Choi Siwon memiliki simbol yang sama dengan yang dimiliki kaum iblis?

Pertanyaan itu terputus tatkala ponselnya lagi-lagi bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya. Kibum akhirnya mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Heran melihat id seseorang yang tidak ia percaya akan menghubunginya lebih dulu mengingat selama ini dialah yang selalu lebih dulu sering menghubungi nomer itu. Kibum langsung menggeser simbol warna hijau untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Begitu tersambung suara cegukan khas orang mabuk menerpa gendang telinganya membuatnya mengernyit.

" Hei Kim-Kibum hik...jangan mentang-mentang hik orang kaya kau bisa dengan hik...seenaknya mengusirku dari rumahmu! hik..."

PRAKKKK...

Kibum berlari kecil menuju gerbang rumahnya yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari bangunan utama yang ditempatinya setelah telepon terputus.

" Buka gerbangnya!" Perintahnya pada penjaga rumahnya. Dari balik kokohnya besi itu Kibum bisa melihat tubuh seorang gadis yang terduduk menyandar dipagar rumahnya. Dia mendekat dan mendapati Kyuhyun dalam keadaan mabuk parah. Tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun bersandar Kibum juga melihat kepingan ponsel yang Kibum yakin milik Kyuhyun yang sudah hancur. Mungkin gadis itu membantingnya setelah menghubunginya tadi melampiaskan kekesalannya karena Kibum tak juga mengangkat teleponnya atau karena tak diijinkan masuk oleh penjaga rumahnya karena dikira yeoja mabuk yang suka membuat onar. Begitu memastikan gadis itu ternyata tertidur Kibum menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style membawanya masuk kedalam rumahnya dan membaringkannya didalam kamarnya.

Kibum memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat. Tidak ada yang berubah meski sudah ratusan tahun dan berkali mengalami reinkarnasi Guixiannya tetap mempesona membuat namja dingin itu tak pernah bosan untuk memandang wajah cantik 'gadis'nya. "Euughh..." hingga lenguhan itu terdengar membuatnya menjauhkan diri dari gadis itu.

"Kim Kibum...!" Pekikan itu sukses menghentikan langkahnya. Kibum berhenti tepat diujung ranjang, menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

" Kau!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Kibum dengan jarinya. " Berhenti disana!" Kibum hanya diam ditempatnya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu mulai merangkak dari posisi duduknya diatas ranjang untuk mendekatinya yang masih setia berdiri diujung tempat tidur. Kyuhyun dalam posisi berlutut mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Kibum membuat wajah mereka begitu dekat.

" Kau!" Ucapnya meracau sambil menatap wajah Kibum. " Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku dan hik...pergi begitu saja setelah hik dengan seenaknya mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Kekasihku saja belum pernah melakukannya!" hardik Kyuhyun. Rasanya Kibum ingin sekali tertawa menyadari bahwa sudah setua ini Kyuhyun baru mengalami yang namanya ciuman pertama dan hebatnya lagi dialah yang mencuri ciuman pertama dari gadis yang amat dipujanya itu. Jadi selama ini apa saja yang dilakukannya selama bersama dengan Siwon. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum sudah hadir menghias diwajah tampannya.

" Dengan bibir ini kau pasti sudah mencium banyak gadis lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja."

" Itu tidak benar, bibir ini hanya pernah menciummu saja." Kibum membiarkan Kyuhyun menoel-noel bibirnya yang awalnya terkatup dengan telunjuknya.

" Bohong!" Kyuhyun mulai merajuk dengan mempoutkan bibirnya ditengah acara mabuknya.

" Aku tidak bohong." Dan entah kenapa Kibum malah mulai serius menjawab setiap racauan mabuk Kyuhyun.

" Kau mengacaukan semuanya. Kau... Kau membuatku jadi bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri Kim Kibum!" maki Kyuhyun. Dia terus saja meracau, memonyongkan bibirnya sambil menunjuk wajah Kibum yang tepat berada didepannya. Sementara yang ditunjuk-tunjuk justru terlihat masih dengan senyum mengembangnya melihat kelakuan absurd orang mabuk yang menurutnya terlihat sangat lucu. Mungkin jika yang mabuk dan memakinya bukan Kyuhyun Kibum tak akan mengatakan demikian.

" Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja." Jawab Kibum masih mencoba membalas igauan tidak jelas gadis dihadapannya itu.

" Tidak sengaja katamu. Kau bahkan pergi begitu saja setelah melakukannya. Aku seperti dicampakkan, Kibum...hik." wajah Kyuhyun tampak menunduk sayu saat mengucapkannya membuat senyum yang barusaja timbul diwajah Kibum tiba-tiba menghilang ketika dia mengingat lagi peristiwa ciuman paksanya lalu meniggalkan gadis itu begitu saja.

" Ayo tanggung jawab!" Hardik Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kibum membuat namja itu terkesiap. " Kau melakukannya dengan kasar Kim Kibum. Bagaimana kalau aku trauma dengan ciuman. Dasar tidak romantis! Hik..." Dan tubuh Kyuhyun langsung limbung jatuh dalam dekapan hangat tubuh Kibum. Kibum membatu sesaat kemudian mengangkat Kyuhyun, membaringkan tubuh gadis itu secara perlahan penuh kehati-hatian diranjangnya. Dipandanginya gadis itu lama dalam diam. Ingin sekali dia menciumnya tapi saat bibirnya tinggal beberapa inci dari bibir Kyuhyun diurungkannya niatnya itu. Ia mulai membelai pipi chubby yang memerah karena mabuk itu dengan wajah sendunya.

"Mianhae..." lirihnya

 _ **' Jika langit tak membatasi waktuku, sebuah keniscayaan aku tetap ingin memilikimu, ingin bersamamu. Meski pada akhirnya sekali lagi harus kurasakan kesakitan yang sama.**_

 _ **Aku tak pernah menyesali adanya perjanjian itu. Yang membuatku menyesal adalah bila aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi. Sungguh aku sangat menyukai wanita ini '**_

Sebuah panggilan masuk diponselnya menginterupsi kegiatan Kibum dari acara membelai Kyuhyun. Digesernya tombol warna hijau saat tau yang meneleponnya adalah Leeteuk.

" Yeoboseyo..."

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

" Uh...kepalaku" Kyuhyun melenguh menahan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya efek dari mabuk parah semalam. Ia memaksa membuka matanya meski sakit itu justru semakin bertambah. Diedarkannya iris coklatnya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Ini bukan kamarnya lalu dimana dia sekarang. Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit untuk duduk menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam tapi usahanya sia-sia, Kyuhyun tidak ingat apapun kecuali dirinya yang ingin membuat perhitungan dengan namja yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Seketika matanya terbuka lebar menatap seluruh ruangan yang ditempatinya. Mewah dan khas lelaki sekali, jadi apakah sekarang dia ada dirumah namja itu? Dan jawaban itu langsung didapat Kyuhyun saat matanya bertabrakan dengan iris gelap milik seorang namja yang barusaja memasuki kamarnya eh mungkin kamar namja itu dengan membawa nampan berisi roti lapis dan dua buah gelas yang masing-masing ada isinya. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak salah lihat isinya air putih dan-

" Kau sudah bangun, minumlah air perasan lemon ini." Kibum mengangsurkan gelas berisi setengah air perasan jeruk lemon kepada Kyuhyun yang justru terlihat bengong. Melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam saja Kibum menarik satu tangan gadis itu dan memberikan gelasnya. " Itu untuk menetralisir seberapa banyak alkohol yang sudah kau minum. Setelah itu minumlah obat sakit kepala ini." Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Kibum saat namja itu memberitahunya cara menangkal efek mabuknya. Namja dihadapannya ini berbeda dengan Kibum yang biasanya. Juga berbeda dengan namja yang menciumnya secara paksa kemarin. Pagi ini tatapan Kibum begitu lembut padanya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kasar menolak pemikirannya.

" Oh ya dan jangan lupa makan dulu sebelum kau meminum obatnya. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekalian pergi kekantor. Semalam ibu mertua menelepon menanyakanmu. " ucap Kibum beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Laki-laki itu sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun dibuat bingung dengan kata-kata lembut dari seorang Kim Kibum yang biasanya selalu nyolot saat berhadapan dengannya. Kalau dipikir lagi bukannya Kyuhyun yang selalu nyolot saat berhadapan dengan Kibum.

" Yak... ! apa yang terjadi padamu kenapa kau jadi aneh begini!" Pekik Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan suasana yang tercipta antara dirinya dan Kibum membuat namja itu urung untuk meninggalkan kamarnya akibat teriakan Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti tarsan wanita yang barusaja pindah dari hutan. Kibum berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Berbeda sekali dengan tatapan lembutnya tadi.

" Diamlah! Apa kau tidak malu dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku semalam. Setidaknya berterima kasihlah padaku karena aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk bertanggung jawab." Ucap Kibum dan memilih untuk duduk disofa yang ada dikamarnya, tidak jadi keluar.

" S...semalam? ttanggung jawab? M...memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu semalam." Gugup Kyuhyun baru menyadari pakaian yang dipakainya sudah berganti dengan pakaian yang bukan miliknya. Jadi apa terjadi sesuatu antara dirinya dan Kibum. Apa mereka melakukan adegan orang dewasa semalam. Tapi jika itu benar harusnya kan dia yang minta tanggung jawab.

" Yak... Kim Kibum! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Ada apa dengan bajuku dan...dan kenapa kau mengganti ah maksudku s...ssiapa yang mengganti bajuku?!" Panik Kyuhyun sehingga semua pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya langsung ia keluarkan semuanya sekaligus tanpa jeda. Hal itu membuat Kibum cengo. Sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman disini. Dia bicara apa Kyuhyun nanggapinya apa. Seringai jahil akhirnya muncul menghiasi bibir namja itu.

" Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Pertanyaanmu salah Kyu. Harusnya kau bertanya memangnya apa yang sudah kita lakukan semalam." Ralat Kibum membuat wajah Kyuhyun memucat. " Dan untuk bajumu tentu saja aku yang menggantinya, memangnya siapa lagi. Dirumah ini tidak ada siapapun kecuali aku dan penjaga. Ada bibi Han yang masak dan bersih-bersih rumah tapi dia sudah pulang sore hari. Jadi apa kau mengharapkan penjaga rumahku yang akan mengganti bajumu setelah apa yang kita lakukan semalaman. Apa kau tidak malu."ucap Kibum santai, sangat santai malah membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

" Jadi kau sudah melihat semuanya?" Lirih Kyuhyun antara sedih dan malu. Dia tidak ingat apapun semalam. Bahkan bagaimana dengan rasanyapun dia tidak ingat. Jadi apa ia dan Kibum benar-benar melakukannya." Itu semua bohong kan Kibum. Katakan kalau semuanya bohong." Melas Kyuhyun membuat Kibum tidak tega untuk mengerjai gadis itu lebih lama lagi. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang yang ingin mati saja.

" Tentu saja itu bohong. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu dengan gadis yang bahkan tidurnya saja sudah seperti mayat." Mendengar ejekan Kibum Kyuhyun tidak marah. Dia terlanjur bahagia mengetahui dia dan laki-laki itu tidak melakukan apapun. Eh...tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh.

" Kibum" cicit Kyuhyun. " Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan bajuku dan... siapa yang menggantinya. Kau bilang tidak ada siapapun dirumah ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon berharap bukan Kibum pelakunya.

Kibum menggaruk lehernya " Itu..., kau muntah semalam dan mengenai pakaianmu. Jadi aku...aku yang mengganti bajumu."

" MWOO...! Jadi kau melihat semuanya?!" histeris Kyuhyun.

" Ya, kurasa begitu." Jawab Kibum tidak yakin.

" Dasar Kim Kibum manusia mesum!" Maki Kyuhyun tak terima Kibum melihat 'miliknya' , Kyuhyun tentu saja sangat malu. Wajahnya bahkan sudah semerah buah tomat.

" Yak, aku tidak mesum, dan Kenapa kau harus malu. Aku bahkan sudah pernah melihat yang lebih dari itu!" Jawab Kibum tak terima karena dimaki Kyuhyun dan dikatai namja mesum.

Kyuhyun langsung turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Kibum. " Melihat lebih dari itu? Tentu saja tuan Kim kau pernah melihat lebih dari yang kau lihat padaku dan aku percaya kau bahkan pernah mencicipi(?) mereka semua. Tapi kenapa kau harus melihat punyaku!" Kyuhyun ini tidak tau malu atau apa. Kenapa dia justru malah terlihat semangat membahasnya.

" Aku tidak pernah melihat milik siapapun!" Tegas Kibum. "Dan soal mencicipi, aku memang pernah mencicipinya tapi itu dulu dan itu juga ...punyamu." ujar Kibum ambigu yang semakin melemah diakhir kalimatnya.

" Apa kau bilang?"

" ...Tidak ada"

" Yak Kim Kibum! kau mau cari mati denganku!" Kyuhyun mulai menjambaki rambut Kibum begitu mendengar soal cicip mencicipi membuat namja yang selalu terlihat dingin diluar itu mengaduh.

" Geumanhae! hentikan Kyu. Yak... hentikan, ini sakit!" Kibum berusaha menghindari jambakan maut Kyuhyun dengan memegang kedua tangan gadis itu namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak gampang menyerah.

" Shirreo...!" Tolak Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun baru menghentikan jambakannya pada rambut Kibum saat tiba-tiba ponsel namja itu bergetar. Donghae calling. Kibum menjauh untuk mengangkatnya.

" Yeoboseyo..."

"..."

" Ibu mertua?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dalam setelah mendapat panggilan telepon dari asistennya itu.

" Kyu..."

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

Dikoridor rumah sakit tampak dua orang berjalan terburu. Kyuhyun dan Kibum langsung menuju rumah sakit ketika tadi Donghae memberitahunya bahwa Leeteuk ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri digedung Kim Korp dengan tubuh membiru terlihat mengenaskan hingga mengalami kritis.

Disana, didepan ruang ICU Siwon melihat kedatangan kekasihnya bersama namja lain. Padahal dia sudah berusaha menghubungi gadis itu entah untuk yang kesekian puluh kalinya tapi nomer Kyuhyun tetap tak bisa dihubungi. Dan sekarang Siwon mendapati kekasihnya itu datang bersama dengan atasannya dihari yang masih pagi. Apakah dirinya tak boleh merasa curiga.

" Siwon, apa yang terjadi dengan eommaku?" Siwon tak menjawab. Namja itu justru sengaja memeluk erat gadisnya. Menatap tajam Kibum seolah mengatakan 'Dia milikku!'.

Sekali lagi sakit itu kembali harus dirasakan oleh Kibum. Namja dingin kesepian itu mulai meninggalkan rumah sakit bahkan sebelum mengetahui keadaan Leeteuk. Kehadirannya seolah terlupakan...

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Anehkah? Makin tidak nyambungkah? Hahaha...maafkan saya _ **.**_

Apakah kalian merasa alurnya kecepetan? kalau jawabannya iya itu memang disengaja. Sejujurnya saya tidak nyaman dan tidak puas dengan Aien No Ai. Rencana awal saya dan Lizz mau bikin 5 chapter untuk even duel ini. Tapi kalau mengikuti alur yang akan saya buat untuk Eien no ai, saya setidaknya membutuhkan minimal 10 chapter untuk menceritakan adegan seaguk dan yang versi modernnya. Tapi apa boleh buat karena saya berencana membuat ini cepat selesai jadi saya memutuskan untuk memangkasnya menjadi mungkin cuma 4 chapter yang penting kalian paham apa yang saya maksud. Dari pada saya anggurin ff ini lebih baik saya pangkas adegannya. Dan untuk versi seaguknya kalau ada yang merasa kurang dapat feelnya berarti sama dengan saya dong hahaha...

Untuk chap satu saya asal nulis dan ch dua berantakan karena ide mendadak mampet dan selanjutnya daripada mengecewakan kalian akhirnya saya putuskan untuk mempercepat alurnya biar cepet end. Untuk bagian seaguknya dari ch 2 memang sengaja saya ambil potongan-potongan adegan flashbacknya alias bukan adegan utuh. Jadi pinter-pinter kalian sendiri merangkai adegan kenapa tragedi di ch 1 bisa kejadian. Itu aja sih sebenarnya.

Bagi yang menayakan ending dari Eien no ai, berhubung pas nulis ff ini saya sudah memutuskan bagaimana endingnya jadi saya akan tetap memakai ending yang sudah saya buat dan nggak akan saya rubah kecuali kalian bisa memberi saya pilihan yang membuat saya harus merubahnya hehe...

Eh satu lagi, saya akui saya gagal dalam penggarapan genre fantasy. Jadi yang merasa suka ff dengan genre fantasy bisa baca ff Asterium milik **krystalaster27.** Imajinasi authornya luar biasa menurutku, juga milik **Lizz danesta**. Itu anak spesialis dengen genre fantasy. Berkat fantasinya akhirnya kami janjian ketemuan di HOKO. Mau tau Hoko itu apa, baca aja Hoko (Secret a monster) milik Lizz. ff KiHyun juga kok.

Bagi yang nungguin **TWINS!** diperkirakan setelah Eien no ai tamat baru update. Terima kasih...

 **BIGS THANKS TO:**

 **Sophie857 / Lizz Danesta / araaaa / CatLuckKyu / kakagalau74 / readlight / hyunnie02 / krystalaster27 / Min Gyu Tae00 / windkim / fanatwik / michhazz / ressalini / sofyanayunita1 / Sur0203 / cinya / KyuZet97 / Sarah Kihyunnie / kihyunelf / Hyuk Rin67 / Hwang635 / Bee'N'Kyu / kyunihae / adlia / Kira Kim 19 / lydiasimatupang / nikma / bermata nila / sssttttt / niyu / fifi / abelkyu / Meina SF / wina gamegyu / nonixxie / Shin Ririn1013 /retno1990 / dwi yomi / Nurani506 / Hana shinjiseok / Annushi692 / Eksadana447 / UL / siyohyuncho / cuya8897 / loveKyu / ayano8 / Cuttiekyu94 / jihyunelf /pcyckh / De208 / MissBabyKyu / Anna505 / angel sparkyu / Ndie kyu / Yong Do Jin316 / simahiro / indah . indrawatibasmar / tamara / sikyun / dan untuk semua guest.**

 **Maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah atau ada yang belum kesebut. BOW...**


	4. Chapter 4 (End)

**Tittle: Aien No Ai**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon**

 **Genre: Fantasy, romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer:Cerita inii milik saya meski banyak cerita yang serupa. Jangan menyamakan ff ini dengan sejarah Korea karena ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali alias murni imajinasi saya yang eror.**

 **Warning: GS, typos,alur maju mundur, absurd.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Aien no ai~**

 **...1300 M**

 **Putra mahkota Jifan menuang lagi minumannya. Pandangannya fokus, lurus menatap satu ojek dihadapannya. Dia tidak sedang mabuk karena minuman yang sekarang dimunumnya juga bukanlah minuman yang mengandung alkohol melainkan hanya teh herbal hadiah dari kaisar China yang beberapa waktu lalu mengutus utusannya untuk menjalin kerjasama dibidang perdagangan.**

 **Jifan tidak membutuhkan arak dan sejenisnya untuk membuatnya mabuk karena hanya dengan melihat gadis yang sekarang tertidur diranjangnya saja pun sudah membuatnya lebih dari mabuk hingga kehilangan akal sehatnya. Guixian, bagaimana gadis itu bisa berada dikamarnya. Jifan menculiknya, memerintahkan pengawal pribadinya, En he untuk membawa Guixian kepadanya setelah mendengar kabar tentang pernikahan gadis itu. Dia juga memerintahkan orang untuk membunuh Shi Yuan, tapi putra mahkota tidak tau bahwa utusannya itu gagal dan mengakibatkan dendam Shi Yuan yang lebih dalam lagi.**

 **" Kau sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan dengan nada lembut itu keluar begitu melihat Guixian membuka mata sadar dari pingsannya. Putra mahkota bangkit dari duduknya untuk membantu Guixian bangun karena melihat gadis itu memegang kepalanya. Sepertinya Guixian masih belum sadar dimana dan dengan siapa dirinya sekarang.**

 **Guixian terkesiap menyadari dia tidak sedang berada didalam kamarnya. Apalagi ketika melihat putra mahkota berada satu ruangan yang sama dengannya yang ia yakini bukan ruangan miliknya. Seingatnya dia sedang berada didalam kamarnya. Berhias diri untuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahannya yang sebentar lagi hingga tiba-tiba dia melihat dari cermin bayangan seorang namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Setelah itu Guixian tak mengingat apapun lagi.**

 **" Putra mahkota, dimanakah hamba?" tanya Guixian merasakan firasat tak enak tatkala melihat kamar yang begitu indah dan besar.**

 **" Guixian, tenanglah! Kau ada didalam istana, tepatnya kau berada dikamarku." jawaban Jifan semakin membuatnya gelisah. Memang siapa dirinya bisa berada dikamar seorang putra mahkota. Guixian langsung bangkit dari posisinya diranjang namun segera dicegah oleh putra mahkota Jifan.**

 **" Hamba harus segera pulang putra mahkota. Keluarga hamba pasti sedang kebingungan mencari hamba." panik, itulah yang saat ini dirasakannya. Berada didalam kamar seorang putra mahkota tepat dihari pernikahannya. Bagaimana jika ada desas-desus tentang mereka. Guixian takut kehormatan putra mahkota menjadi taruhannya.**

 **" Aku akan mengirim utusan untuk memberitahu aboejimu bahwa sekarang kau aman berada disini bersamaku" Jifan menenangkan tapi sepertinya itu tak membantu sama sekali.**

 **" Tapi hari ini adalah hari pernikahan hamba" Guixian sedikit tidak rela dengan apa yang sudah diucapkannya. Guixian takut membuat hati namja itu terluka. Ada apa dengannya? Entah mengapa Guixian begitu gugup melihat perubahan ekspresi putra mahkota karena pernyataannya. Namja itu mengeraskan rahangnya. Terlihat jelas perasaan terluka, sedih dan kemarahan yang sungguh luar biasa bercampur disana membuat Guixian menyesal. Dia tidak pernah melihat putra mahkota semengerikan itu sebelumnya. Apakah dia sudah melukai perasaan namja itu hingga begitu dalam.**

 **"lepaskan hamba putra mahkota." Mohon Guixian dengan nada yang lebih lembut berharap putra mahkota memahami posisinya. Namun permohonannya justru membuat putra mahkota terlihat jauh lebih sedih. Jifan kalah dan tertolak.**

 **" Aku akan melepasmu jika kau mau berjanji untuk membatalkan pernikahanmu." Mohon jifan. " Bersabarlah, aku akan memohon pada raja untuk segera menurunkan titah resminya untuk menjadikanmu sebagai putri mahkotaku. Kumohon bersabarlah Guixian." Lirih namja itu. Guixian tidak suka melihat putra mahkota yang memohon padanya. namja itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan lemah dimatanya. Bukan putra mahkota Jifan yang ceria dan selalu membuatnya tertawa seperti biasanya.**

 **" Putra mahkota, aboeji mengajarkanku untuk setia pada seseorang yang sudah mengikatku. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat hamba berpaling kecuali sebuah penghianatan. Jadi kumohon biarkan hamba pergi putra mahkota, dia sedang menungguku." Guixian seseorang yang diajarkan untuk setia. Ia tidak ingin menjadi penyebab tercorengnya nama baik keluarganya. Menghilang dihari pernikahannya. Orang-orang akan berpikir dia kabur dengan namja lain.**

 **" Persetan dengan dia yang kau maksud. Aku seorang putra mahkota bahkan rela merendahkan harga diriku demi memohon cintamu. Masih tidak pantaskah aku bagimu!" Akhirnya kesabaran putra mahkota berada pada titik terendahnya. Ia takut Guixian akan benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya jika ia membiarkan gadis itu pergi.**

 **" Bukan seperti itu putra mahkota, hamba mohon mengertilah."**

 **" Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti dan aku tidak mau. Jangan memohon untuk sesuatu yang tidak aku suka karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberikannya!" Tegasnya menyambar bibir Guixian, melumatnya dengan kasar. Menekan leher gadis itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Mencabut binyeo dari kepala Guixian dan membuangnya hingga tergerailah surai panjang milik gadis itu. Perasaan kesal dan marah itu kini telah berganti menjadi nafsu. Jifan mendorong Guixian keranjang. Kedua tangannya mulai melucuti Hanbok gadis itu dengan paksa. Dimulai dari membuka otgoreum, jeogori, chima dan berakhir dengan merobek sokchima, pertahanan terakhir gadis itu lalu melemparnya kesembarang arah.**

 **Guixian memohon putra mahkota untuk tidak melakukannya. Gadis itu sangat ketakutan tapi nafsu dan kemarahan sudah membutakan hati namja yang akan menggantikan kedudukan raja itu hingga tak melihat airmara kecewa dan kesedihan yang terpancar dimata gadis yang sudah berada dibawah kuasanya itu.**

 **Jifan melakukan kesalahan itu. Dosa yang akan disesalinya sepanjang hidupnya. Ia tidak sengaja, tidak ada maksud melakukannya. Jifan gelap mata karena Guixian terus saja mengatakan ingin kembali pada Shi Yuan. Cinta yang bahkan masih terlihat samar dan membingungkan bagi Guixian itu seolah sirna tertutupi oleh kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan Jifan hingga cinta itu tidak sempat berkembang dan berubah menjadi rasa benci.**

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

 **Ditengah dosa yang dilakukan oleh putra mahkota, terjadi huru-hara lain didalam istana. Klan Cheonsang yang dipimpin oleh perdana menteri melakukan penyerangan terhadap istana. Banyak nyawa melayang sia-sia malam itu. Pemberontakan yang sudah direncanakan secara matang oleh mereka berhasil digagalkan oleh pihak raja yang lebih dulu mengetahui rencana makar itu. Menangkap seluruh pemberontak dan memenjarakan mereka semua kecuali satu orang. Shi Yuan yang malam itu berhasil menyelinap ke kediaman putra mahkota setelah lebih dulu membunuh beberapa kasim dan dayang istana. Sayang En He tidak berada ditempat karena membantu raja melawan pemberontak, memudahkan namja itu mendobrak paksa pintu kamar putra mahkota. Rahangnya mengeras dengan tangan terkepal menyaksikan pemandangan didalamnya. Guixiannya yang bersimbah darah dalam dekapan tubuh setengah telanjang putra mahkota. Kemarahan itu sudah dipuncaknya. Ditendangnya tubuh Jifan setelah lebih dulu mengambil paksa jasad kekasihnya yang berada dalam pelukan erat putra mahkota. Diambilnya pedang berniat memenggal kepala putra mahkota namun sebelum usahanya berhasil, En He lebih dulu datang dan menggagalkannya.**

 **Hari itu langit sangat marah. Hujan deras dan juga petir yang menyambar menjadi saksi sumpah dua insan yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Namun takdir baik yang sudah digariskan oleh langit untuk putra mahkota dan Guixian telah dirusak sendiri oleh sang keturunan matahari.**

 **Banyak darah yang sudah dikorbankan. Penjara bawah tanah yang pengap menantinya, menanti seorang Shi Yuan. Dendam dan kebencian menyelimutinya dan disanalah dia bertemu dengan kegelapan itu. Kegelapan bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Iblis mengundangnya menawarkan persekutuan dengannya.**

 **" Apa yang sedang kau sesali anak muda. Nasibmu, kekalahanmu atau dia yang tidak pernah mencintaimu?" Shi Yuan terhenyak menyadari ada penghuni lain diruanga yang sama dengannya. Penjara yang sempit, lembab, kotor, pengap dan gelap. Dia mengira akan sendirian didalamnya.**

 **" Siapa kau...? Aku tidak butuh pendapat darimu!" Ucapnya dingin dan kasar. Cahaya yang minim membuatnya harus ekstra memicingkan matanya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Dia melihat seorang wanita sedang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Pakaian wanita itu seperti pakaian seorang saman.**

 **Kekekekeke...**

 **Suara kekehan yang terdengar seperti lonceng kematian dari neraka membuat Shi Yuan bergidik waspada.**

 **" Kau tidak butuh pendapatku tapi kau menanyakan siapa aku? HAHAHAHA... " Wanita dalam penjara itu tertawa lagi. Suaranya seperti tokoh jahat dari dunia kegelapan. " Baiklah anak muda kuberitahu kau siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku adalah seseorang yang pernah meramalkan tentang kematian putra mahkota yang mati muda."**

 **Gleg...**

 **Shi Yuan menelan ludahnya kelu mendengar pengakuan dari wanita yang berada satu sel dengannya. Dia pernah mendengar berita itu dulu. Tapi yang ia dengar bukankah raja sudah menghukum mati saman yang meramalkan tentang kematian muda putra mahkota.**

 **" Kau heran kenapa aku masih hidup sampai sekarang?" Seolah mengetahui pertanyaan yang ada didalam kepala Shi Yuan wanita itu berucap. " Aku bahkan tau apa yang menyebabkanmu berada ditempat mengerikan seperti ini anak muda. Untuk apa kau melakukan semuanya hanya demi wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah mencintaimu" ejek wanita yang kini mulai membuka matanya. Mata yang diliputi kegelapan.**

 **" Dia mencintaiku" desis Shi Yuan tidak terima dengan pendapat sepihak dari teman satu selnya itu.**

 **HAHAHAHA...**

 **" Kau tau pasti yang kukatakan benar anak muda. Mereka memang ditakdirkan langit untuk bersama"**

 **" Bohong! Siapa kau sebenarnya!" Murka Shi Yuan. Dia mencoba mengingat lagi tentang perasaan Guixian padanya. Keraguan itu mulai menyelimutinya. " Jika tadi kau bilang putra mahkota akan mati muda kenapa kau juga bilang mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama!" Shi Yuan menantang menuntut jawaban.**

 **" Ketidaksabaran! Ketidaksabaran yang membawanya pada derita tiada akhir" jawab Saman itu. "Dan perlu kau tau anak muda. Aku melihat saat ini langit telah mengadakan perjanjian dengannya. jiwa yang telah terkutuk itu takdirnya harus terputus selamanya dengan gadis itu. Tapi...langit ternyata masih memberikan kesempatan padanya. Kesempatan untuk hidup abadi demi mendapatkan hati yang telah menorehkan kutukan."**

 **Shi Yuan terpaku mendengarnya. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menggagalkan sumpah perjanjian itu.**

 **"Apa kau akan terus diam ditempat ini menunggu eksekusi matimu anak muda?" Ucap wanita itu memprovokasi.**

 **" Diamlah! Kau bahkan tidak bisa menolong dirimu sendiri." namja itu mengeraskan rahangnya menahan amarah. Dia tidak boleh hanya diam saja.**

 **" Aku bisa menolongmu" wanita itu menatap Shi Yuan penuh arti memberikan penawarannya.**

 **"Hubungkan aku dengan kegelapan!" Putus Shi Yuan mutlak pada wanita yang kini tertawa penuh kemenangan.**

 **"Setelah itu apa yg akan kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan wanita itu hanya dibalas seringai mengerikan oleh namja yang sebentar lagi akan menukar jiwanya dengan sebuah perjanjian bersama iblis.**

 **Wanita itu tertawa licik. Tanpa sepengetahuan Shi Yuan dialah iblis itu sendiri. Pembohong besar yang selalu menyesatkan manusia. Apalagi manusia yang sudah diliputi dendam seperti Shi Yuan adalah sasaran empuk santapannya.**

 **.**

 **~ Aien no ai ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...2016

 _ **'Choi Siwon bukan nama aslinya. Polisi Jepang mengatakan telah menemukan jasad namja bernama Choi Siwon dengan tubuh membiru seperti yang terjadi pada eomma Kyuhyun. Tapi mereka belum bisa menemukan penyebab kematian dan motif pelakunya. Pelakunya juga belum diketahui sampai sekarang. Tapi mengingat dialah yang mengambil-mencuri identitas namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu dan menggunakannya maka sudah bisa dipastikan dialah pembunuh yang sebenarnya. Ada lagi, aku menemukan sebuah catatan ditahun xxxx seorang warga Australia bernama Andrew meninggal dengan cara yang sama, tubuh membiru. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi identitasnya juga digunakan oleh orang dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Choi Siwon. Tapi aku kira mungkin hanya wajahnya saja yang mirip karena tidak mungkin Choi Siwon palsu hidup lebih dari 100 tahun lalu dan masih muda hingga sekarang. Jadi abaikan saja yang itu. Entah siapa sebenarnya Choi Siwon palsu itu Yang pasti dia sangat berbahaya dan kau harus menjauhkannya dari Kyuhyun.'**_

Kibum mengingat kembali laporan yang diberikan oleh Donghae padanya. Ia menyesal kenapa malam itu dia menolak mendengarkan laporan dari asistennya itu. Kibum ingat dikehidupan Kyuhyun yang lalu dia juga bertemu dengan Shi Yuan dengan nama Andrew. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang ada yang aneh dan kenapa dia dengan begitu bodohnya baru menyadarinya sekarang. Apakah mungkin langit sengaja mempermainkannya dengan menjadikan Shi Yuan sebagai rival abadi dalam mendapatkan cinta Guixian. Mungkinkah Guixian dan namja itu berjodoh hingga tujuh kehidupan atau ada yang memanipulasi takdirnya dan Guixian? Kalau dipikir lagi kenapa Shi Yuan selalu muncul dalam tiap reinkarnasi Guixian. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkelebat dipikirannya hingga membuat otak Kibum semakin penat. Namja itu pergi ke kamar mandi memasuki ruangan dengan dinding kaca buram diketiga sisinya dan satu sisi lainnya yang terbuat dari marmer hitam berniat untuk merilekskan pikirannya. Melepas seluruh kain yang menempel ditubuhnya dan menadahkan diri dibawah guyuran sower air hangat. Seharian ini ia sudah terlalu banyak berpikir. Akan tetapi guyuran air hangat itu justru semakin membuat pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Kembali percakapannya dengan iblis tampan Shim Changmin mengusik pikirannya.

' _**Tanda itu meski sama tapi berbeda. Bukan hanya berbeda dari warna tapi juga berbeda artinya dengan simbol yang kumiliki. Simbol pentagram dengan bintang hitam pekat itu hanya dimiliki oleh iblis golongan atas dengan kekuatan besar. Ditengahnya terdapat sepasang mata berwarna merah darah. Biasanya dimiliki oleh iblis murni atau manusia yang mengabdikan hidupnya untuk menjadi budak setia dari iblis. Jika mereka berhasil membuktikan kesetiaannya pada kaum iblis bukan tidak mungkin mereka naik pangkat menjadi iblis murni. Golongan itu berbeda dengan kita Jifan. Kita hanya ruh pendosa yang tidak menerima dengan garis takdir dari langit hingga langit memberikan kutukan pada makhluk serakah seperti kita. Perjanjian hidup abadi dengan syarat jika kita kalah dalam perjanjian itu maka kita bersedia dilempar pada golongan iblis. Karena dalam darah kita mengalir setengah dari sifat iblis, pembangkang.**_

 _ **Kau bilang melihat tanda itu pada seorang namja bernama Choi Siwon. Berarti Choi Siwon bukan manusia. Namja itu bukan bagian dari ketetapan langit melainkan dia sengaja mengikuti perjalanan hidupmu dan Guixian. Tujuannya hanya satu, membuat Guixian tidak pernah melihatmu. Selama tittle manusia abadi masih melekat padamu dia tidak akan pernah bisa melukaimu secara fisik. Karena itulah selama ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melukai perasaanmu. Kecuali kau menjadi manusia tanpa tittle abadi dengan cinta dari Guixian atau kau sepenuhnya menjadi bagian dari bangsa kami. Dia sudah menunggu lama untuk saat-saat kau berubah menjadi iblis. Karena jika saat itu tiba, dengan mudah dia akan menghabisimu.**_

 _ **Tapi jika dia gagal dan terbukti masih menyimpan cinta pada Guixian, maka hukuman yang akan dia dapat adalah tertidur selama ribuan tahun atau yang lebih ekstrim jasad dan ruhnya akan hancur dan menghilang.**_

 _ **"Tapi kenapa kau masih utuh sampai sekarang. Aku melihatmu masih mengenangnya?"**_

 _ **" Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa kita berbeda dengan mereka. Kita hanya makhluk buangan yang dilempar kepada iblis karena membangkang pada langit. Bukan seperti Shi Yuan yang dengan sadar menyerahkankan jiwanya pada iblis"**_

 _ **Jika kau mulai bisa melihat tanda itu, berhati-hatilah Jifan. Karena itu berarti kau semakin dekat dengan bangsa kami.'**_

Ruangan yang terdiri dari kaca buram segi empat itu menjadi berembun terkena uap air hangat yang terus mengguyur tubuh dengan abs sempurna itu dan semakin bertambah buram hingga Kibum bahkan tidak bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri didepan cermin yang berada disatu-satunya sisi segi empat yang terbuat dari marmer hitam itu

Uap yang dihasilkan dari air hangat menutup cermin besar dihadapannya sehingga ketika Kibum mengusapnya ia menjadi waspada. Kibum mendekat pada satu titik yang terlihat dari bayangannya dicermin. Sekali lagi ia usapkan tangannya berharap yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah noda dicermin yang akan hilang dengan hanya mengusapnya. Ia mengusap dan terus mengusapnya lagi dengan harapan noda itu menghilang dari cermin tapi kenyataannya noda itu bukanlah berasasal dari cermin tapi noda itu berada di...

Kibum mengalihkan fokusnya sebentar untuk kemudian melihat dadanya. Titik-titik warna abu-abu nampak terlihat didada bagian kirinya. Jika tiap titik dihubungkan, ditarik dengan garis lurus maka akan membentuk sebuah simbol...pentagram.

Samar terlihat, Kibum memberanikan diri untuk merabanya dan itu semua tampak nyata. Meski sudah menduganya bahkan mempersiapkan diri jika sewaktu-waktu simbol itu akan muncul tapi tetap saja Kibum tidak siap. Bohong jika dirinya tidak merasa takut. Inikah akhir segalanya. Disandarkan tubuh nakednya pada dinding kaca disampingnya karena tiba-tiba saja kakinya merasa lemas tak bertulang seakan tak mampu lagi untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia meremas dada kirinya. Mendadak Kibum merasa merindukan orang itu. Dia segera bergegas menyelesaikan mandinya, memakai bajunya dan menyambar kunci mobilnya. Kibum harus segera bertemu dengan orang itu malam ini juga.

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

" Benar kau tidak ingin ditemani? Tidak apa-apa kau hanya seorang diri?"Siwon seakan tidak rela meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri dirumah sakit untuk menjaga ibunya. Dia ingin menemaninya tapi kekasih cantiknya itu menolaknya bahkan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Kyuhyun terlihat bahagia mengetahui kekasihnya begitu memperhatikannya.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa Siwon. Bukankah besok kau juga harus bekerja" ia tersenyum menenangkan namja tampan yang tidak dekat dengan eommanya itu untuk tidak terlalu berlebihan mencemaskannya.

" Baiklah aku pergi" pamitnya masih tidak rela. Siwon mengecup lembut kening Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu benar-benar pergi dari area parkir rumah sakit. Setelah kepergian Siwon barulah Kyuhyun membuka topeng kuatnya menampakkan wajah sedih dan lelahnya. Eommanya koma sementara dokter belum mengetahui apa penyakitnya. Dihari ke tiga mereka bilang keadaan sang eomma terus menurun. Dokter menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menyiapkan mental jika segalanya menjadi lebih buruk. Kyuhyun takut, dia belum siap dan tidak akan pernah merasa siap jika eommanya harus pergi meninggalkannya seperti appanya yang telah lebih dulu pergi. Bayang-bayang kebersamaannya dengan sang eomma semakin menambah sesak didadanya. Kyuhyun menyesal selama ini dia merasa belum pernah membahagiakan ibunya dan lebih menyesal lagi karena seringnya ia menentang sang eomma dengan mulut tajamnya meski itu hanya sebuah candaan.

Kibum, laki-laki itu belum pernah sekalipun datang menjenguk eommanya setelah hari itu dimana mereka datang bersama-sama ke rumah sakit. Atau dia datang tapi Kyuhyun yang tak mengetahuinya. Dialah satu-satunya namja yang selalu membuat eommanya tertawa setelah kepergian sang appa. Sementara Siwon kekasihnya bahkan terlihat masih sangat canggung dengan eommanya. Siwon adalah namja dewasa yang begitu perhatian padanya, memberikan kenyamanan untuknya. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa terlindungi tapi kekasihnya itu tidak dekat dengan ibunya. Berbeda dengan Kibum, laki-laki itu selalu membuatnya jengkel, Kyuhyun merasa menjadi wanita liar saat bersamanya tapi disaat bersamaan dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa harus menjaga image seperti yang dilakukannya selama ini tiap kali dia mulai pendekatan dengan seorang namja. Bahkan terhadap Siwon pun Kyuhyun kadang masih menahan perasaannya. Tidak berani mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya. Terbesit rasa bersalah jika tanpa sadar Kyuhyun membandingkan kekasihnya dengan namja yang bahkan sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari dia begitu merindukan sosok Kibum. Berharap orang itu datang dan mengatakan padanya semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

 _ **' Tidak salah lagi makhluk dari bangsa kami yang melakukannya. Lebih tepatnya Choi Siwon yang melakukannya, menghisap energi hidup dari wanita itu. Biasanya korbannya akan langsung mati tapi untuk kasus ibunya Kyuhyun sepertinya yang Siwon ingin lakukan adalah bermain-main lebih dulu dengan korbannya. Tapi tetap saja jika dibiarkan terlalu lama tubuh korban akan melemah dan kemudian kau tau sendiri jawabannya'**_

 _ **"Apa bisa disembuhkan?"**_

 _ **'Mintalah penawar darinya. Tapi itu mustahil karena biasanya bangsa kami jika sudah menghisap energi hidup dari manusia pasti dengan tujuan untuk membunuhnya. Kecuali sebelum eomma Kyuhyun meninggal kau bisa menghabisi Siwon lebih dulu'**_

 _ **" Bagaimana caranya?"**_

 _ **'Tusuk jantungnya dengan pisau yang terbuat dari perak'**_

 _ **" Apa harus dengan pisau?"**_

 _ **' Tidak juga. Benda apapun bisa asal terbuat dari perak asli. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati dalam membawanya. Salah-salah jika tanpa sadar kau sudah menjadi bagian dari bangsa kami maka dengan sendirinya tubuhmulah yang akan hangus terbakar oleh benda itu'**_

Ceklek

Kesunyian menyapanya ketika dia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dengan aroma khas obat itu. Tidak didapatinya gadis yang menjadi tujuan utamanya untuk datang ditengah malam buta begini. Kibum hafal biasanya Kyuhyun akan menginap dirumah sakit untuk menjaga eommanya karena pagi harinya dia harus mengurus restoran sang ibu. Bisa Kibum bayangkan betapa lelahnya gadis itu. Tapi malam ini dia tidak melihatnya, kemana Kyuhyun? Dihampirinya ranjang yang diatasnya terbaring wanita paruh baya yang beberapa hari ini selalu tidur dan tidak tau kapan akan bangun lagi itu. Kibum mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidur, mengambil tangan eomma Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya seperti biasa ketika dia selalu datang. Tidak ada kehangatan disana seperti ketika tangan itu kadang membelai pipinya. Tangan itu sekarang begitu dingin.

"Apa kabar bibi, kenapa setiap kali aku datang bibi selalu saja tidur. Apa karena aku datang terlalu malam? Tapi saat siang pun ketika aku datang bibi juga sedang tidur. Atau bibi marah padaku karena aku tidak memanggil bibi dengan ibu mertua lagi." Kata sapaan yang begitu panjang dan tak biasanya keluar dari bibir Kibum. Malam ini ingin sekali dia menumpahkan apa yang dirasakannya pada wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri itu.

" Jangan marah bibi, maafkan aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi menantumu. Aku tidak bisa untuk terus berada disisinya. Bukan karena aku tidak mencintai putrimu lagi. Dia tidak menyukaiku jadi aku harus pergi."

" Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dan menghilang, bibi bangunlah dan bujuk putrimu yang jelek itu untuk mau menikah denganku. Katakan padanya tidak akan ada namja yang akan mencintainya seperti aku mencintainya. Tidak akan ada namja yang mau menikah dengannya kecuali aku." Namja datar tanpa ekspresi itu memandang lembut wajah Leeteuk. Mengusap-usap telapak tangannya memberikan kehangatan pada tangan dingin itu berharap wanita itu cepat bangun.

" Waktuku tidak banyak bibi, hanya sampai purnama besok. Jadi bangunlah dan biarkan aku melihat mata indahmu sekali lagi. Karena setelah itu meski bibi bangun bibi tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi."

Kibum berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya. Entah mengapa perasaannya tiba-tiba terasa begitu sesak saat mengucapkan semua kalimat itu. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia merasa selemah dan setakut ini. Sementara dibalik pintu tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum Kyuhyun mendengarkan semuanya namun dia tidak mampu mencerna dengan jelas kalimat yang namja itu ucapkan. Kibum tidak mendengar saat Kyuhyun masuk dan hanya mematung melihat dirinya yang sedang berbicara dengan ibunya.

" Bertahanlah bibi, kau harus segera bangun. Bibi tidak ingin kan melihat putri bibi yang cengeng itu terus menangis" Kyuhyun ingin sekali merutuk mendengar Kibum yang tadi mengatainya jelek sekarang mengatainya cengeng. Tapi sungguh tidak sinkron karena kenyataannya bibirnya justru tersenyum disaat matanya sudah mulai terasa panas.

" Bibi tau, dia itu sangat jelek saat sedang menangis. Apa bibi mau wajahnya yang jelek jadi tambah jelek hanya karena terus-terusan menangis. Nanti setelah aku pergi tidak ada namja yang akan mau menikah dengannya"

" Apa disana sangat enak hingga bibi tidak ingin kembali. Kembalilah bibi, dia akan sedih jika bibi tidak juga bangun. Kenapa bibi betah sekali untuk tidur."

" Sudah ku katakan aku tidak bisa untuk terus berada disisinya. Jadi aku akan pergi" Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan perasaannya. Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit ketika samar-samar dia mendengar Kibum bilang tidak bisa untuk terus berada disisinya. Ada apa dengannya? Kemana namja itu akan pergi?

" Tapi aku berjanji padamu bibi, aku tidak akan pernah pergi sebelum bibi benar-benar bangun. Karena itu cepatlah bangun."

" Aku pergi bibi, selamat tiggal dan segeralah bangun!" Kibum bangkit tidak berani berharap untuk bisa bertemu lagi. Jadi satu-satunya kalimat yang akhirnya keluar adalah selamat tinggal. Dia tertegun begitu membalikkan badan. Tubuhnya membeku saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang ternyata berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Perlahan dihampirinya tubuh wanita pujaannya itu hingga setelah mereka saling berhadapan Kibum memeluk tubuh rapuh gadis itu agar gadis itu bisa menumpahkan beban kesedihannya. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu dan terisak kemudian.

" Hiks...Kibum. Eomma...Kibum hiks" Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung tangisnya. Entah mengapa didepan namja ini Kyuhyun ingin sekali melepaskan bebannya. Dia seolah bisa menggantungkan masalahnya dan membaginya dengan namja yang saat ini sedang memeluknya. Kyuhyun percaya Kibum juga merasakan kepedihannya mengingat betapa dekatnya namja ini dengan ibunya. Ia bisa mempercayai laki-laki yang sudah dipercaya eommanya untuk menjaganya. Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak sanggup jika dia harus kehilangan ibunya sekarang.

.

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

" Jadi kemana saja kau keluyuran malam-malam begini. Aku kira kau pulang karena aku tidak melihatmu dikamar rawat bibi" tanya Kibum saat keduanya kini duduk di kursi taman yang juga menjadi fasilitas dari rumah sakit.

Bibi...? ya tadi diruangan ibunya pun Kyuhyun mendengar Kibum tidak lagi memanggil eommanya dengan ibu mertua. Dulu kyuhyun sering marah-marah jika Kibum memanggil eommanya dengan ibu mertua tapi entah mengapa sekarang kyuhyun merasa ada yg hilang ketika kibum tak lagi memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan ibu mertua.

" Aku hanya keluar sebentar untuk mengantar..."

" Choi Siwon?"tebak Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Kibum menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali bertanya " Apa kau begitu mencintainya?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawan dan hanya tersenyum. Hal itu cukup bagi Kibum untuk menyimpulkan gadis itu mencintainya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian putus saja" ucap Kibum terdengar serius membuat Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Hei, disaat seperti sekarang bukankah seharusnya kau menghiburku bukan malah memperkeruh suasana hatiku".

" Mianhe" ucap Kibum tulus dan wajahnya juga sudah tidak seserius tadi.

" Eh...?" Ada pa dengan laki-laki ini. Kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sejak diruangan ibunya Kibum bicaranya aneh sekali. Namja itu minta maaf, untuk apa?

" Sudah sangat larut, ayo masuk!" Namun Kibum tidak memberinya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan kebingungannya itu.

" Kau tidak pulang?"heran Kyuhyun melihat Kibum ikut masuk mengantarnya menuju ruangan sang eomma.

" Aku menginap! dan tidak menerima penolakan!" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia memang tidak berniat untuk menolak. Kyuhyun pikir eommanya juga akan senang dengan kedatangan Kibum yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri itu. "Tidurlah! aku yang akan menjaga bibi malam ini." Dan ajaibnya Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia lelah dan kurang tidur. Kyuhyun percaya kibum akan menjaganya dan ibunya. Dia kemudian merebahkan dirinya disofa membiarkan Kibum menelimutinya dengan jas dari namja itu.

" Jaljayo Kibum" Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya membawa iris lelahnya untuk beristirahat.

" Jaljayo Kyu..."balas Kibum tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun yang mulai terlelap.

Ironi bukan, Kyuhyun menolak Siwon yang notabene kekasihnya dan dengan mudahnya ia menerima tawaran Kibum bahkan tanpa sebuah bujukan.

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

" Jadi akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga. Ku kira selamanya hingga ajalmu menjemput kau akan tetap menjadi orang bodoh **putra mahkota."** Siwon menekankan kata putra mahkota ketika akhirnya mereka bertemu. Dia dan Kibum akhirnya benar-benar bertemu sebagai Shi Yuan dan Jifan membicarakan tentang kesepakatan. Meski sebenarnya sudah jelas tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya kesepakatan antara manusia dengan iblis.

Kibum memang merasa bodoh baru menyadari Shi Yuan dan Choi Siwon adalah orang yang sama. Benar-benar orang yang sama tanpa reinkarnasi. Selama ratusan tahun dia hanya fokus pada satu titik saja. Guixian, kekuatan sekaligus kelemahannya. Seseorang yang menjadi poros hidup seorang Jin Jifan hingga membutakannya dari pandangan sekelilingnya. Sama sekali tak menyadari musuh yang terus mengintainya.

" Berikan penawarnya, ini hanya diantara kita. Kyuhyun dan ibunya tidak ada hubungannya. Aku yang bersalah padamu dan ayo kita akhiri semuanya dengan cepat"

" HAHAHAHAHA..." Siwon tertawa dengan sangat keras dan meremehkan mendengar permintaan Jifan-Kibum. " Jadi kau menyesal putra mahkota?"

" Ya, aku menyesali tindakan bodohku karena perbuatanku malam itu telah meninggalkan luka dihatinya. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal telah merebutnya darimu" Siwon murka mendengarnya. Pengakuan Kibum semakin menyulut emosinya.

" Baiklah! Kita akhiri semuanya dengan cepat. Tepat saat purnama nanti, datanglah ke puncak gedung Kim Korp" ucap Siwon begitu dingin meninggalkan Kibum yang membeku.

" Bulan purnama...? " lirihnya. Bukankah malam itu adalah batas waktunya. Apakah yang dikatakan Changmin padanya benar adanya. Laki-laki yang sudah menyerahkan jiwanya pada iblis itu sudah menunggu lama untuk menghancurkannya.

 _ **'Akan kujadikan tempat pertemuan pertama kalian menjadi saksi dari akhir cinta kalian**_ '

Angin berhembus membawa pesan kematian membuat siapapun yang terlanjur mendengarnya merasakan besarnya penyesalan.

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

Klasik, suram, begitu dingin tanpa kehangatan itulah kesan pertama yang Donghae tangkap saat pertama kali ia mengunjungi kediaman presdirnya. Sampai saat ini terhitung baru tiga kali dia datang kerumah itu dan kesan yang didapat pun masih sama. Meski mewah, bersih dan tertata begitu rapi, rumah Kibum lebih terlihat seperti rumah yang banyak dihuni oleh para makhlus halus. Ada kesan mistis didalamnya. Mungkin karena dirumah yang begitu besar itu cuma dihuni oleh Kibum dan dua orang penjaga saja. Untuk orang yang akan membersihkan rumahnya dia lebih memilih jasa tukang bersih-bersih tanpa harus menginap dirumahnya. Urusan makanan Kibum lebih banyak makan diluar. Ada bibi Han juga yang akan datang untuk memasak sampai sore hari. Itupun hanya untuk dua orang penjaga rumahnya saja. Selama ini Kibum memang tidak pernah memberitahukan alamat rumahnya kepada siapapun kecuali kepada asistennya, Lee Donghae. Ia lebih suka hidup terasing dari luar. Oleh karena itu Kibum sempat terkejut ketika malam itu Kyuhyun datang kerumahnya.

Kibum membiarkan Donghae melihat-lihat isi ruang kerjanya sementara dia sendiri sibuk membaca dan menandatangani banyak berkas pengalihan seluruh harta kekayaan yang dimilikinya kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tak usah disebutkan berapa banyak harta yang bisa dikumpulkan oleh seseorang yang hidup selama ratusan tahun seperti dirinya. Dia telah mempersiapkan segalanya jika hari seperti **ini** akan tiba.

"Kurasa dia pernah datang ketempat ini" hipotesa Donghae tiba-tiba setelah puas melihat-lihat. Menekankan kata dia, namja itu mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa panjang yang berada tidak jauh dari meja kerja Kibum.

"Kenapa masih tanya, memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan hyung yang memberitahu alamat rumah ini padanya" Donghae salah tingkah sendiri mendengar jawaban dari namja yang bahkan tidak mengalihkan fokusnya sedikitpun pada kertas-kertas yang ada dihadapannya. Memang benar malam itu Kyuhyun meminta alamat rumah Kibum padanya dan dia dengan senang hati memberikannya. Donghae berpikir yang dilakukannya dapat sedikit membantu percintaan atasannya itu.

"Dia menginap?"

" Hem..."

Jawaban Kibum semakin membuat Donghae bersemangat.

" Kalian melakukannya?"

Kibum berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya membolak-balikkan kertas ditangannya saat mendengar pertanyaan ambigu itu. Setelahnya ia kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Donghae memperhatikan dengan detail setiap reaksi yang ditimbulkan dari namja datar itu.

"Diam berarti iya" pancing Donghae.

Sedikit mengambil nafas "Aku punya pengalaman buruk dengan hal yang baru saja kau tanyakan itu" jawaban Kibum sedikit membuat Donghae mengenyit bingung. Pengalaman buruk seperti apa yang presdirnya itu maksud. " Aku melakukan kesalahan pada seorang gadis" lanjutnya mengerti kebingungan namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

" Kau pernah memperkosa seorang gadis?" Spontan Donghae.

"Ya..."

"Astaga! hei Kim Kibum aku kan cuma bercanda kenapa kau serius sekali" Donghae tertawa hambar dengan jawaban yang barusaja ia dengar. Dia hanya bercanda dan tidak menyangka Kibum akan mengiyakan dengan sangat cepat.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda. Enambelas tahun, aku melakukan kesalahan itu saat usiaku enambelas tahun hyung" dan tawa Donghae berhenti seketika ketika dia tidak menemukan sedikitpun kebohongan dimata namja yang saat ini menatap datar padanya. Jadi benar Kibum pernah menodai seorang gadis. Siapa? Donghae tidak harus bertanya bukan. Apakah gadis itu Kyuhyun? Tapi itu tidak mungkin . Jika gadis itu Cho Kyuhyun hubungan mereka tidak akan baik-baik saja. Untuk sesaat suasana mendadak menjadi canggung. Donghae tidak tau apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya. Hidup Kibum penuh dengan rahasia dan malam ini entah rahasia apa lagi yang akan didengarnya.

"Ehem..." dehemnya memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka sekaligus sebagai pengalih topik. "Jadi kau masih tetap tidak ingin memberitahuku alasanmu mengapa kau mewariskan seluruh hartamu pada Kyuhyun. Rumah ini, dimana kau akan tinggal jika kau juga memberikan rumah ini padanya?" pertanyaan ini sudah berkali-kali ditanyakannya tapi tetap tak memperoleh jawaban. Pertanyaan yang membuat Donghae sangat penasaran.

Kibum masih diam hingga akhirnya dia menyelesaikan berkas terakhir untuk ditandatanganinya. Laki-laki itu kemudian menyimpan semua berkas itu dengan rapi. " Aku tidak akan kembali" jawabnya pelan. Jawaban yang sebenarnya tak ingin dia ucapkan tapi ia harus.

" Apa nilai sejarahmu bagus hyung?" Pertanyaan Kibum yang tiba-tiba dan keluar dari topik membuat Donghae jadi bingung. Laki-laki itu memang sering mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan tiba-tiba tapi Donghae tau setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut namja itu sebagai bentuk pengalihan memiliki makna tersirat yang selalu dia yakini adalah bentuk nyata dari perasaan Kibum sesungguhnya yang ingin Kibum bagi. Jadi ketika namja itu mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, Donghae tidak serta merta memotong kata-katanya. Cukup diam dan mendengarkan dan bertanya pun hanya seperlunya saja.

" Ya, kurasa..." jawabnya tidak yakin.

" Apa hyung masih mengingat sejarah tentang pemberontakan yang terjadi ditahun 1300 M di era dinasti Tan?"

Donghae tampak berpikir sebentar. Bukan karena ia tak tahu jawabannya tapi haruskah ia menjawabnya. Seperti biasanya untuk mengetahui maksud dari pembicaraan Kibum dia harus mengikuti alur yang namja itu buat. " Ya, sejarah terkelam karena pemberontakan yang menewaskan putra mahkota kerajaan"

Kibum tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. "Dalam buku sejarah ditulis putra mahkota Jifan terbunuh dalam pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh perdana mentri bersama putranya yang bernama Shi Yuan. Sementara Guixian, putri seorang guru besar yang digadang akan menjadi putri mahkota menghilang setelahnya." Meski masih belum bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan Kibum, Donghae tetap setia mendengarkan.

" Mereka salah hyung, sejarah yang mereka tulis itu bohong. Kenyataannya putra mahkota Jifan mati karena bunuh diri menyusul Guixian, gadis yang sangat dicintainya yang lebih dulu meninggal karena bunuh diri setelah Jifan memperkosanya"

" Bagaimana kau tau buku sejarah itu berkata bohong. Apa kau menemukan buku sejarah lain dengan pengarang yang berbeda?" Pertanyaan yang wajar sebenarnya dan Kibum lagi-lagi hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Apa Donghae hyung mempercayai adanya reinkarnasi?" Donghae tidak menjawabnya karena merasa pertanyaan Kibum semakin aneh.

" Hyung tau alasanku memintamu menjadi asistenku?" Donghae mengernyit seolah bertanya 'apa?' " Itu karena aku mempercayaimu hyung seperti dikehidupan sebelumnya aku percaya bahwa kau tidak mungkin akan menolak hubunganku dengan adikmu"

" Adik...?"

" Ya, adik. Dikehidupan sebelumnya, Kyuhyun adalah adik kandungmu. Namanya Guixian, hyung adalah salah satu tokoh terkenal dalam sejarah. Kau putra dari sarjana brilian Zhao Jiang ren yang terkenal itu." Apa Kibum sedang salah minum obat. Mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran Donghae saat ini. Dia barusaja bilang Kyuhyun dan Guixian adalah orang yang sama. Apa karena terobsesi mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun Kibum jadi gila hingga mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang tidak masuk akal.

" Kibum dengar, kau masih waras kan?" Khawatir Donghae .

" Aku tau hyung tidak akan mempercayainya dan bahkan menganggapku gila" Kibum membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sebuah pisau kecil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membuka amplop surat.

Crasssh...

" Kibum! apa yang yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Donghae panik sekaligus tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kibum menggunakan pisau itu untuk memotong nadinya sendiri. Darah segar muncrat mengotori wajah, pakaian dan meja kerjanya. Kibum tertawa melihat kepanikan Donghae yang melotot kearahnya sambil menekan kuat pergelangan tangannya. Mencoba menarik-melepas dasinya untuk dia gunakan menutup luka menganga yang begitu dalam itu. Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga ia tak sempat untuk mencegahnya. Donghae yakin urat nadi Kibum pasti putus.

" Rumah sakit! Kau harus segera kerumah sakit. Aku akan mengantarmu!" Donghae yang masih panik segera menarik Kibum agar segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya tapi laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Kibum masih bertahan dengan posisi duduknya.

" Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, sungguh." Kibum melepas dasi Donghae yang namja itu gunakan untuk menutup luka sekaligus untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Donghae melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Maki Donghae tak terima atas tindakan Kibum yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terpana saat luka itu tiba-tiba menutup dengan sendirinya setelah tangan kanan Kibum mengusapnya. " Kau...bermain sulap?" Tanyanya bodoh.

" Sekarang kau percaya padaku Donghae hyung?" Kibum bertanya yang membuat Donghae mau tak mau mempercayainya. Donghae tidak ingin melihat Kibum melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim lagi. Jantungnya tidak akan kuat.

" Tunggu dulu Kibum, jika kau bilang dimasa lalu Kyuhyun adalah Guixian dan gadis itu mati karena bunuh diri setelah diperkosa oleh putra mahkota Jifan dan tadi kau bilang pernah melakukan kesalahan itu. Jangan katakan kalau putra mahkota Jifan dan kau... adalah orang yang sama?" Cerca Donghae seolah menemukan benang merahnya." Kibum tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia justru mengeluarkan sebuah lukisan kuno yang dia simpan dalam sebuah kotak panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Kibum membuka gulungan kertas itu membuat Donghae sekali lagi terpana. Lukisan itu dan Kibum memiliki wajah yang hampir sama. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Donghae shock melainkan sosok lukisan dengan wajah mirip Kibum yang memakai pakaian zaman kerajaan. Ia ingat betul wajah itu juga yang terdapat dibuku sejarah sebagai putra mahkota Jifan.

" Kurasa aku sudah mulai gila" monolog Donghae masih berusaha mencerna semuanya." Jadi kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini padaku. Maksudku kau pasti sudah menyimpan ini sangat lama bukan?"

" Pertama ada yang harus kuluruskan padamu hyung. Aku bukanlah reinkarnasi dari putra mahkota Jifan tapi aku adalah..." Dan dimulailah cerita Kibum tentang semuanya. Tentang cinta segitiga antara dirinya Jifan, Guixian dan Shi Yuan. Tentang kesalahan yang dilakukannya hingga menuai sumpah dari Guixian. Tentang langit yang memutus selamanya takdir antara dirinya dan Guixian yang seharusnya ada menjadi tiada. Tentang betapa besar cintanya pada Guixian hingga ia menentang keputusan langit yang memutus takdirnya bersama Guixian hingga langit memberinya satu kesempatan. Sebuah perjanjian untuk turun kedunia menjadi manusia. Mengikuti tujuh kehidupan Guixian untuk mendapatkan hati dari gadis itu. Namun jika gagal dia harus rela dilemparkan kepada golongan iblis karena dianggap telah membangkang perintah langit.

Donghae tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Bahkan tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk sekedar merasa takjub bahwa ada manusia abadi dihadapannya. Dia tau Jifan salah dan tidak membenarkan tindakannya itu. Apalagi Jifan melakukan itu pada Guixian yang menurut cerita dari Kibum adalah adiknya dimasa lalu. Tapi yang Donghae kenal sekarang adalah Kibum bukan Jifan. Donghae tau betapa Kibum sangat menderita selama ini dengan menyesali kesalahannya dimasalalu. Dia tau namja itu menyimpan dosanya dan bahkan belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri hingga sekarang. Dan yang terpernting Donghae tau betapa besarnya cinta Kibum untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Dia tidak rela melihat Kibum yang sudah seperti dongsaengnya sendiri harus menjadi iblis.

" Bukankah hyung ingin tau kenapa aku mewariskan seluruh hartaku pada Kyuhyun" pertanyaan Kibum menyadarkan Donghae dari pemikirannya sendiri. "Karena aku tidak bisa lagi menjaganya hyung. Waktuku habis dan aku akan pergi sangat jauh ketempat dimana dia tidak akan bisa menjangkauku.

" Kemana kau akan pergi. Apakah ke neraka? "Pertanyaan Donghae sungguh membuat Kibum ingin tertawa.

" Ya, kurasa iblis sepertiku pada akhirnya akan berakhir dineraka" dan jawaban Kibum sukses membuat hati Donghae menjadi tidak tenang.

" Tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuatmu bertahan Kibum?"

" Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolongku hyung, tidak ada" ucap Kibum yakin. Tanda yang muncul didada kirinya membuatnya percaya Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencintainya. "Kecuali..." tapi bolehkah Kibum mencoba untuk tetap berharap.

" Kecuali...?" Donghae menunggu kalimat menggantung Kibum selanjutnya. " Kecuali Kyuhyun?" tebak Donghae tepat sasaran yang tak dijawab oleh Kibum. Seolah diamnya namja itu adalah jawaban pasti akan tebakannya.

" Lalu kapan kau akan pergi?"

" Besok malam" mendadak hati Donghae berdenyut sakit menyadari kemungkinan malam ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

" Kenapa tak mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun?" Donghae rasa dia perlu mengupayakan segala kemungkinan jika itu bisa membuat Kibum bertahan.

" Dan membiarkan tubuhku musnah tanpa sempat berpamitan padanya? Tidak!" Tubuh Donghae melemas untuk satu-satunya harapan yang ia rasa bisa menyelamatkan Kibum. Jadi selama ini kecurigaannya memang benar adanya. Mereka memang mempunyai hubungan dimasa lalu. Hanya saja Donghae tidak mengira hubungan masa lalu mereka ternyata serumit ini. Hubungan yang melibatkan hal tak kasat mata dan diluar logika. Pantas saja selama ini dia tidak pernah bisa menemukan benang merah hubungan mereka. Donghae rasa dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah kepergian Kibum meski ia tak tau pasti bagaimana caranya. Kyuhyun, ya gadis itu. Donghae yakin satu satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan Kibum adalah Kyuhyun.

" Kibum, Shi Yuan itu apakah Choi Siwon? Dan dia juga makhluk abadi sepertimu?" Tanya Donghae ketika menyadari sejak kehadiran Kyuhyun, namja itupun hadir dan menjadi fokus dari Kibum juga.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tau hyung" heran Kibum. Pasalnya dia tidak pernah menyinggung laki-laki itu dalam ceritanya. Dan apa yang dikatakannya tadi, Siwon abadi? Darimana Donghae juga tau bagian ini.

" Hasil laporanku saat itu yang mengatakan Choi Siwon pernah menggunakan identitas dari seorang namja bernama Andrew yang hidup lebih dari saratus tahun lalu. Meski saat itu aku bilang untuk melupakannya karena itu tidak mungkin. Tapi setelah mendengar semua ceritamu bukankah itu semua menjadi mungkin. Dan lagi didalam buku sejarah jelas tertulis tubuh Shi Yuan menghilang dalam penjara menjelang eksekusi mati" Satu fakta baru didapat Kibum dari Donghae. Dalam buku sejarah jelas tertulis tubuh Shi Yuan memang menghilang menjelang eksekusi matinya. Dan bodohnya dia terlambat menyadarinya.

"Ya, Choi Siwon dan Shi Yuan memang orang yang sama." Jawab Kibum yang langsung mengingat sesuatu. "Apa pesananku sudah kau siapkan hyung?"

" Sudah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda seperti itu Kibum. Kau membuatku takut" ujar Donghae tentang barang pesanan Kibum. Sebuah pistol dengan peluru yang terbuat dari perak asli. Apa yang akan namja itu lakukan dengan benda seperti itu.

" Jangan khawatir hyung, aku tidak akan bunuh diri atau membunuh orang lain dengan benda itu"

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

Hoek...hoek...

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung Kibum yang saat ini sedang merasa mual dan ingin muntah setelah keduanya turun dari roller coaster. Mereka kini sedang duduk disebuah bangku yang memang disediakan untuk pengunjung Lotte World. Seperti saran Donghae semalam, jika ingin memiliki kenangan yang indah dengan Kyuhyun ajaklah gadis itu untuk berkencan. Diantara semua tempat yang direkomendasikan oleh asistennya itu. Kibum memilih untuk mengajak Kyuhyun ke taman bermain Lotte World. Gadis itu awalnya menolak karena tidak ada yang akan menjaga ibunya. Tapi Kibum meminta ijin sendiri kepada Leeteuk yang sedang terbaring koma itu untuk mengajak Kyuhyun berkencan dan meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa akan ada suster yang akan datang untuk menggantikannya menjaga ibunya. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah saat mendengar Kibum mengatakan kata kencan kepada eommanya. Padahal yang dikatakan padanya tadi ketika mengajaknya adalah Kyuhyun butuh hiburan dan eommanya pasti mengerti akan hal itu.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bertanya padamu kau ingin naik apa tapi kau bilang terserah aku. Kalau tau akhirnya jadi begini aku tak akan memaksamu naik itu" Gerutu Kyuhyun masih dengan kegiatannya kali ini gadis itu terlihat memijit leher bagian belakang Kibum. "Kau yang mengajakku ketempat ini tapi kau tidak tau apapun" tambahnya lagi. Pasalnya dari tadi pria itu hanya menurut apapun yang dikatakannya tanpa protes dan selalu berakhir dengan Kibum yang selalu pusing. Bahkan ketika keduanya naik komedi putar sekalipun. Wajah Kibum saat ini benar-benar pucat. Dia menyesal niatnya membuat kenangan manis dengan gadis itu terancam gagal.

"Maaf" lirih Kibum. " Aku hanya mendengar saran dari Donghae hyung saja. Aku belum pernah datang ketempat seperti ini apalagi naik semua jenis permainan tadi" sesal Kibum sungguh-sungguh.

Jadi selama ini kemana kau mengajak yeojachingumu berkencan? Hotel?" Cibir Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak pernah berkencan dan aku juga tidak punya yeojachingu!" jawab Kibum cepat tidak menerima tuduhan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Bohong! Mana mungkin laki-laki kaya dan setampan dirimu tidak pernah berkencan"

" Sungguh! Eh... apa tadi kau barusaja mengakui kalau aku ini tampan" Kibum terkejut dengan yang didengarnya. Kyuhyun bilang dia tampan?

" Anni, kalau salah dengar" elak Kyuhyun malu.

" Tapi aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas" kekeuh Kibum tidak mungkin ia salah dengar. Pendengarannya kan masih bagus.

"Annio, itu tidak benar. Aku hanya bilang kukira selama ini aku yang paling parah sudah setua ini tidak pernah pacaran. Ternyata ada yang lebih parah dariku haha" Kyuhyun mentertawakan Kibum membuat pria itu ingat malam dimana dia menertawakan Kyuhyun karena dialah yang mencuri ciuman pertama gadis itu. Bukankah itu berarti selama ini Kibum juga tidak pernah mencium wanita lain. Kibum akhirnya juga ikut tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri tepatnya. Melihat tawa Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membuatnya mengusak gemas surai coklat gadis itu. Kyuhyun membeku, diusapnya lagi bekas usapan Kibum dikepalanya. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap Kibum yang sekarang beralih menatap serius kedepan. Apakah cinta sudah mulai tumbuh dihati Kyuhyun. Lalu, meski masih samar dan hanya berupa titik-titik saja kenapa Kibum memiliki tanda itu.

Kyuhyun melihat arah pandang Kibum. Ada seorang namja yang sedang berdiri dan sepasang kekasih yang sedang makan ice cream. Tapi dia ragu siapakah yang sebenarnya dilihat oleh Kibum. Namja tinggi dan tampan yang menatap sayu pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah makan ice cream atau justru pasangan yang sedang makan ice cream itu sendiri yang dilihat oleh Kibum. Menyadari Kibum tak punya pengalaman kencan seperti dirinya Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin Kibum juga ingin makan ice cream seperti pasangan itu. Tunggu dulu, apa Kyuhyun juga mulai menganggap ini adalah sebuah kencan?

" Kibum, tunggu disini sebentar. Aku tidak akan lama." Pamit Kyuhyun berlari kearah stand ice cream. Melihat kepergian Kyuhyun, Kibum segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja yang sejak tadi tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Jangan dilihat terus, hatimu yang akan sakit." Kibum tidak tau apakah dia pantas mengatakan itu mengingat dirinya mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi Changmin. Mengawasi Kyuhyun dari jauh meski gadis itu kelak sudah bahagia bersama namja lain. Yang pasti bukan dengan Choi Siwon karena Kibum bersumpah akan mengakhiri masa hidup dari iblis itu. Namja itu menoleh terkejut mendapati Kibum berada ditempat yang dia kira tidak akan pernah Kibum kunjungi mengingat betapa tidak romantisnya seorang Kim Kibum. Dia, Shim Changmin lupa bahwa seseorang yang jatuh cinta bisa keluar dari karakter aslinya.

" Bercerminlah! Kau bahkan terlihat lebih menyedihkan dariku Jifan." Changmin mencibir dan Kibum tidak perduli.

" Kadang aku berpikir kenapa dulu aku tidak memilih reinkarnasi saja dan memilih melupakan perasaan ini. Sehingga aku tidak harus merasakan sakit disini" ucap Changmin menunjuk dada kirinya. " Waktu itu aku hanya berpikir jika aku rainkarnasi sekarang maka aku tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin saja aku akan menemukan kebahagianku bersama dengan gadis lain. Hanya dia yang menjadi porosku saat itu hingga aku menerima perjanjian itu." Ujar Changmin mengenang.

" Apa kau menyesal?" Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Terkadang. Jika mengingat betapa menyiksanya perasaan rindu padanya. Kenapa hanya aku yang harus menderita seorang diri dengan perasaan ini sementara dia bisa berbahagia dengan namja lain dan melupakan diriku. Tapi inilah yang dulu kupilih. Menyesalpun percuma" jelas Changmin panjang lebar menceritakan bagaimana menderitanya harus menunggu untuk sesuatu yang tak pasti hingga akhirnya kepastian yang lebih menyakitkan itu datang. " Lalu bagaimana denganmu Jifan. Apa kau pernah sekali saja menyesali perasaanmu padanya?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah menyesal karena aku yang memilih untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua bersamanya. Aku berjuang untuk satu kesempatan itu meski pada akhirnya aku gagal."

"Itulah yang aku kagumi dari dirimu Jifan. Ah ya malam ini kan?" ingat Changmin akan batas waktu Kibum yang dibalas anggukan oleh namja itu. " Aku tidak ingin melihatmu malam ini dan kalau bisa selamanya. Semoga kau lebih beruntung dariku. Bersenang-senanglahlah Jifan!" Do'a Changmin tulus meski diragukan apakah iblis doanya akan dikabulkan. " Aku harus pergi, kekasihmu datang." ujarnya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan terus menatap kearah mereka. Ditepuknya bahu Kibum lalu sekali lagi melihat kearah sepasang kekasih yang tadi sedang makan ice cream. Dengan tidak rela Changmin meninggalkan Lotte World. Ah tidak,lebih tepatnya dia enggan meninggalkan gadis yang dulu pernah mengisi dan menjadi belahan hatinya bahkan membuatnya rela mempertaruhkan hidupnya hingga berakhir menyedihkan seperti sekarang. Kibum melihat punggung Changmin yang semakin menjauh.

" Gomawo Chwang" ucapnya tulus yang hanya didengar oleh angin.

Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar saat merasa ada telepon masuk. Dialihkannya ice cream ketangan satunya untuk mengambil ponsel yang berada didalam tasnya.

" Siwon...?" Monolognya saat melihat id si penelepon. Dengan ragu ia mengangkatnya.

" Yeoboseyo?"

"Kyuhyun, kau dimana?"

"Aku? Aku...aku ada dirumah sakit. Waeyo?" Kyuhyun merutuk mulutnya karena telah berbohong.

" Aku akan kesana menemanimu, tunggu aku" ujar Siwon diseberang line.

" Eh...itu aku...tidak usah Siwon kau kan harus bekerja" bahkan Kyuhyun lupa kalau hari ini akhir pekan. "Aku tutup ya, aku tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanmu" Bip...Kyuhyun menutup telepon begitu cepat takut kebohongannya terungkap. Ia tidak tau kalau Siwon meneleponnya dari rumah sakit karena tak menemukan keberadaan sang kekasih diruang rawat ibunya.

" Siapa?" Kyuhyun terlonjak saat mendapati Kibum sudah ada didepannya.

" Eh...itu teman. Iya temanku yang menelepon" Kyuhyun merasa dia seperti sedang selingkuh dari satu namja ke namja lain. Dia membohongi Siwon tapi juga tak ingin Kibum tau bahwa yang menghubunginya tadi adalah kekasihnya. Sepertinya ada yang sedang bimbang dengan hatinya.

" Eh, mana temanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan. Tadi kulihat kau bicara dengan seseorang?"

" Dia ada urusan" jawab Kibum mendudukkan diri dikursi yang tadi dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dengan dua ice cream ditangannya.

" Ini untukmu" Kyuhyun menyerahkan ice cream rasa strowberri pada Kibum.

" Anni, aku tidak makan manis" tolak Kibum.

" Kau menderita diabetes? Tidak kan. Ayolah Kibum" rengek Kyuhyun yang merasa sudah susah payah untuk mendapatkan ice creamnya. Mendadak Kibum merasa Kyuhyun sangat manis saat sedang merengek seperti itu. Gadis itu lebih sering meracau ketika bersamanya. Hari ini kibum juga merasa Kyuhyun terlihat seperti gadis sungguhan, lebih feminim dan tidak seperti tarsan(?)

" Baiklah! Tapi aku mau yang ini saja" Kibum akhirnya menerimanya tapi dia minta yang rasa coklat.

" Andwae, aku tidak suka rasa strowberri." Tolak Kyuhyun menjauhkan ice cream rasa coklat karena Kibum terus menggapainya.

" Tapi aku juga tidak suka dengan warna itu" kekeuh Kibum menunjuk ice cream rasa strowberri. " Begini saja..." Kibum akhirnya membuang ice cream rasa strowberrinya membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

" Apa yang..." Dan kalimatnya terputus saat Kibum dengan cepat membungkam mulutnya dengan ice cream rasa coklat. Setelah itu Kibum ikut menjilat ice creamnya.

" Adil kan..." ucap Kibum masih terus menjilat ice creamnya. Kyuhyun masih ternganga dengan sisa-sisa ice cream disudut mulutnya.

Sllurrrp...

Kibum menjilat sisa ice cream yang masih ada disudut bibir Kyuhyun membuat gadis itu memekik kaget tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak namja itu.

" Salah sendiri kenapa melamun wlek..." Kibum berlari ketika dirasa Kyuhyun akan mengejarnya.

" YAK...Berhenti! Awas kau Kim...! dan seperti dugaan Kibum, gadis itu mengejarnya.

"HAHAHAHA..." Kyuhyun tertegun dengan tawa Kibum yang begitu lepas. Dia belum pernah melihat namja itu tertawa dengan begitu lebarnya.

Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa dengan melanjutkan bermain, makan dan berbelanja. Kibum membelikan Kyuhyun pakaian yang begitu banyak namun tak memberikan gadis itu kesempatan untuk memilihnya sendiri. Kibum meragukan Selera gadis tomboi macam Kyuhyun yang menurutnya tidak ada bau feminims sama sekali. Semua pakaian yang dipilih Kibum mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan eommanya. Menurut Kyuhyun selera mereka berdua tentang pakaian sama. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka Kibum yang datar tau banyak tentang fashion wanita. Padahal Kibum hanya menurut apa yang pramuniaga bilang bagus dia ikut saja. Kibum lebih percaya pilihan pramuniaganya dari pada pilihan Kyuhyun.

Kibum senang karena dalam memorinya Kyuhyun banyak tertawa hari ini.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Kibum saat keduanya sudah berada direstoran yang ada di Lotte World. Mereka berdua lelah dan sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang Kibum mengajak gadis itu untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu.

" Ya, terima kasih" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum tak bisa menyembunyikan raut senangnya.

" Kalau begitu tertawalah!" Saran Kibum membuat Kyuhyun melotot.

" Kau pikir aku gadis gila yang tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri."Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar saran dari Kibum. "Ada yang mengatakan orang yang banyak tertawa maka orang itu akan banyak menangis setelahnya" jeda sejenak. "Kibum, aku ingat eomma. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasakan kekhawatiran pada sang ibu.

" Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk apapun itu yang akan menimpa bibi. Aku berjanji padamu bibi akan baik-baik saja, kau percaya padaku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mencoba mempercayai apa yang dikatakan namja yang seharian ini sudah membuatnya tertawa. "Lagipula siapa yang bilang orang yang banyak tertawa akan menangis setelahnya. Yang benar itu orang yang banyak tertawa artinya orang itu sedang bahagia."

" Ah, kau benar" Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan pada Kibum tapi dia sedikit ragu.

"Kibum, kenapa kau memanggil eommaku dengan...bibi. Bukankah selama ini kau memanggilnya dengan...?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya malu tak sanggup untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. Tapi Kibum jelas tau dengan kalimat Kyuhyun yang terpotong itu. Biasanya dia memang selalu memanggil eomma Kyuhyun dengan ibu mertua tapi seminggu belakangan ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan bibi.

Kibum menghentikan sejenak aktifitas mengunyah makanannya saat mendengar Kyuhyun menanyakan itu. Dia mengambil minum setelah lebih dulu menelan makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya. Namja itu memandang dalam iris sewarna lelehan karamel itu, menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu membuat Kyuhyun nyaris menariknya kalau saja Kibum tidak menahan tangannya.

"Dia bukan ibu mertuaku. Kelak kau akan menikah dan bahagia. Memiliki banyak anak dan aku akan ikut bahagia untukmu" jeda sejenak. " Ibumu akan memiliki menantu yang lain dan akan segera melupakanku" ucap Kibum lembut namun begitu mengoyak hati Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun merasa seolah ini adalah isyarat perpisahan yang menyedihkan untuknya. Hatinya sakit mendengar kibum bicara melankolis seperti itu seakan dia tidak rela Kibum menghilangkan panggilan ibu mertua kepada eommanya.

.

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

Kyuhyun memandang bulan yang tampak bulat diatas langit malam melalui jendela kaca mobil Kibum. Begitu terang dan indah. Hari ini dia amat bahagia seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Bahkan ia melupakan fakta sesungguhnya dia telah memiliki seorang kekasih. senyum mengembang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya membuat sang pengemudi yang duduk disampingnya ikut tertular senyum indahnya.

" Uh...!" Kibum meremas dada kirinya yang mulai berdenyut sakit. Tidak, Kibum tidak sedang mengalami serangan jantung karena dia tidak punya riwayat penyakit itu.

" Ada apa Kibum, wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?" sepertinya Kyuhyun menyadari keadaan tidak baik namja itu.

" Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" elak Kibum mencoba tersenyum ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangan didada kirinya meski sakit itu tak kunjung hilang tapi justru bertambah.

Kibum tiba-tiba menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika ia melihat keramaian yang tidak jauh didepannya yang membuat lalu lintas sedikit macet. Suara sirine ambulans dan mobil patroli polisi menjadi bagian dari keramaian itu. Rupanya telah terjadi kecelakaan yang menyebabkan salah satu korbannya tewas ditempat. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama-sama memperhatikan seorang gadis yang menangis histeris melihat seorang namja yang mereka yakini adalah korban tewas itu dibawa pergi oleh mobil ambulans. Kejadian itu mengalihkan fokus Kyuhyun akan keadaan Kibum.

" Kasian gadis itu, dia pasti sangat sedih" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berkomentar membuat Kibum menatap dalam kearah mata Kyuhyun.

" Jika...jika aku yang pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh apakah kau akan menangis untukku?" Kibum merutuk pertanyaan bodohnya yang terlanjur keluar. Dia sempat melihat wajah kaget Kyuhyun saat gadis itu mendengar pertanyaannya. Jika ada hal yang boleh Kibum minta satu-satunya hal yang tidak ingin dia lihat didunia ini adalah airmata Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin gadis itu menangisi kepergiannya.

.

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

Kibum memarkirkan mobilnya ketika telah sampai dirumah sakit.

" Turunlah, dan sampaikan salamku pada ibumu" ucap Kibum tercekat. Merasa tidak sanggup menyembunyikan lebih lama rasa sakit didada kirinya dari Kyuhyun.

" Kau tidak ikut turun?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia berharap Kibum ikut turun dengannya untuk menemui ibunya.

" Tidak! Aku baru ingat ada hal penting yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini di kantor" jawab Kibum berbohong membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa. Gadis itu akhirnya turun setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat malam untuk Kibum. Kibum memperhatikakan Kyuhyun yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya sambil meremas dada kirinya. Ia belum sanggup dan tak akan pernah sanggup untuk berpisah dari gadis itu. Secepat yang ia bisa ia berlari keluar dari mobilnya untuk mengejar gadis itu.

Grepp...

Kyuhyun membeku mendapat pelukan mendadak dari Kibum.

" Sebentar saja, komohon hanya sebentar saja biarkan seperti ini" lirihnya terdengar ditelinga Kyuhyun. Gadis itu masih mematung ditempatnya tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ada perasaan senang, berdebar, kaget dan takut yang berkumpul menjadi satu. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa sikap Kibum terasa aneh baginya. Perlahan Kibum melepaskan pelukannya.

" Selamat tinggal" dan ucapan selamat tinggal dari Kibum sukses menciptakan lubang menganga di hatinya, begitu kosong.

"Selamat tinggal...?" Ulangnya. Kyuhyun tersadar dan tak mendapati Kibum dimanapun. Laki-laki itu sudah pergi tanpa disadarinya.

.

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

" Donghae oppa! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun terkejut saat masuk keruangan dimana ibunya dirawat dan mendapati namja itu ada disana.

"Kyuhyun, dimana kibum?" Tanya Donghae saat menyadari Kibum tak kembali bersama gadis itu. Tiba-tiba ketakutan itu menderanya. Takut Kibum yang benar-benar tidak akan kembali.

"Dia sudah pergi"

" Pergi kemana?" Tanya Donghae terlihat tidak sabar membuat Kyuhyun kaget dengan reaksi dari pria itu. Seakan berlomba dengan waktu Donghae tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menanggapi reaksi terkejut Kyuhyun. Diambilnya tas yang dia bawa dan membukanya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Memberikan dokumen surat wasiat dari Kibum.

" Apa ini?!" Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Sungguh ia terkejut membaca tulisan awal dalam dokumen yang dibukanya. ' **Pengalihan seluruh harta warisan Kim Kibum untuk Cho Kyuhyu** n'

"Aku mohon padamu Kyuhyun tolonglah dia. Hanya kau yang bisa mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi!" Mohon Donghae frustasi. Dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya menjelaskan situasi Kibum pada gadis itu. Tidak percaya! Tentu hal itu yang pertama akan didengarnya dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu oppa?!" Tanya Kyuhyun sama frustasinya. Sungguh ia masih bingung dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Kibum memberikan semua harta yang dimilikinya padamu karena dia akan pergi jauh Kyuhyun. Kumohon hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya." Pergi? Dia akan pergi kemana? Lutut Kyuhyun melemas saat mendengar Kibum akan pergi. Ingatanya mundur ketika menyadari sikap namja itu yang begitu aneh seharian ini.

"Apakah dia sengaja melakukan ini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" lirihnya.

" Dia akan pergi kemana oppa?" Kyuhyun menatap nanar Donghae. Kibum menyerahkan seluruh harta yang dimilikinya. Bukankah itu cukup sebagai alasan betapa seriusnya ucapan Donghae.

" Aku tidak tau, dia hanya bilang akan pergi jauh. Hanya kau yang bisa mencegah kepergiannya!" Lagi dan lagi Donghae mengulang kata yang sama. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa mencegah dan menolong Kibum. Meski tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya Kyuhyun merasa dia perlu cepat bertidak.

"Lalu apa yg harus kulakukan?"

" Itu kita pikirkan nanti. Yg penting kita temukan Kibum dulu. Ayo cari dia" Donghae menyarankan mereka untuk berpencar supaya kesempatan menemukan namja itu semakin besar. Jika salah satu menemukan maka akan mengabari yg lain.

Donghae memandang kepergian Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Dia tidak dapat menemani gadis itu untuk mencari Kibum karena ia yakin kehadirannya tidak akan membantu. Kibum sendiri yang bilang tidak seorangpun yang bisa menyelamatkannya kecuali Kyuhyun meski Donghae sendiri tidak paham bagaimana cara gadis itu untuk menyelamatkannya. Menurut kesimpulan yang ia ambil dari cerita Kibum, yang dibutuhkan Kibum sekarang adalah hati Kyuhyun. Setidaknya dengan melakukan ini Donghae yakin bisa membuat Kyuhyun menyadari perasaannya pada Kibum. Donghae yakin Kyuhyun bukan sama sekali tak memiliki hati pada namja itu.

" Pergilah Kyu dan bawa dia kembali. Aku yang akan menjaga ibumu"

.

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

 _ **' Kelak kau akan menikah dan punya banyak anak. Dan aku akan ikut bahagia untukmu'**_

 _ **' Jika...jika aku pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh. Apakah kau akan menangis untukku?'**_

 _ **' Selamat tinggal'**_

" Jebal kajima"

" Kumohon jangan pergi"

Kyuhyun meremat jemarinya saat mengingat kembali kata-kata aneh dari Kibum. Hatinya memang merasa tidak enak ketika mendengarnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tau kalau ternyata namja bodoh dan menyebalkan yang sayangnya tampan itu benar-benar mengisyaratkan semua tindakannya seharian ini sebagai salam perpisahan darinya. Kyuhyun juga mengingat kembali semua ucapan Kibum yang sengaja ia dengar pada ibunya malam itu. Malam itu Kibum terlihat begitu sentimentil dan melankolis. Namja itu bilang waktunya hanya sampai batas purnama dan itu artinya...malam ini. Nafas Kyuhyun seolah tercekat ketika mengingatnya.

 _ **' Tidak! Aku baru ingat ada hal penting yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini di kantor'**_

 _ **"**_ Ke gedung Kim Corp pak supir" perintahnya pada supir taxi yang saat ini ditumpanginya.

" Tidak, kumohon jangan pergi" bagaikan sebuah mantra ampuh, Kyuhyun terus mengulang kalimat itu.

Kantor tampak sepi malam itu apalagi ini adalah akhir pekan. Hanya ada petugas keamanan yang berjaga di gedung dengan ketingguan 245 itu dan beberapa karyawan tampak terlihat. Mungkin mereka sedang lembur.

"Pak satpam, apa presdir Kibum tadi datang kesini?"

" Ya, dan saya belum melihat beliau keluar"

"Terima kasih" Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju lift untuk mencapai lantai dimana ruangan Kibum berada. Tapi ketiga gadis itu berhasil masuk dia tidak menemukan Kibum berada diruangannya.

" Kemana dia, apa sudah pergi? Tapi tidak mungkin" Kyuhyun berasumsi sekaligus menepisnya karena petugas keamanan tadi bilang belum melihat Kibum keluar. Kalau masih dikantor kira-kira dimana namja itu. Kyuhyun segera keluar dari ruangan Kibum. Masuk kedalam lift dan menekan tombol panel menuju lantai teratas. Firasatnya mengatakan demikian.

"Apa dia akan bunuh diri?" Duganya ketika tak juga sampai dilantai teratas gedung.

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai~**

 **.**

" Berikan penawarnya!" Ucap Kibum tanpa basa-basi mengingat waktunya yang sudah menipis. Purnama sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Dia dan Siwon kini sedang berhadapan dipuncak tertinggi gedung Kim Korp dengan Kibum yang mengacungkan moncong pistol kearah Siwon.

" Kau pikir aku takut dengan benda yang seperti mainan anak-anak itu" Siwon memandang remeh pada pistol dalam genggaman Kibum.

" Menurutmu begitu?" Kibum berucap datar dan-

DOORRR

" Ahh..." Siwon memekik ketika lengannya berlubang mengeluarkan darah dan asap hitam secara bersamaan. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka peluru itu terbuat dari perak asli yang bisa membakar tubuhnya jika tepat mengenai jantungnya. Siwon berpikir dia harus menjauhkan pistol itu dari Kibum. Dia tidak mau penantian panjangnya untuk balas dendam berakhir sia-sia.

" Berikan!" Ulang Kibum tegas.

" Waktumu bahkan sudah hampir habis dan kau masih memikirkan wanita yang hampir mati itu?" Siwon mencoba mengulur waktu. Dia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membuat Leeteuk bangun lagi. Siwon tidak menyukai wanita yang selama ini tak pernah memandangnya. Wanita yang malam itu berada ditempat yang tidak tepat karena mengetahui rahasianya.

" Aku yang bersalah padamu. Kyuhyun dan ibunya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Biarkan aku yang menebusnya!" Kibum membuat penawaran.

" Kau pikir semudah itu. Memangnya kau kira kenapa aku harus rela mengabdi pada kegelapan hah! Itu semua karena kalian berdua. Kau mengambilnya dariku dan dia menghianati cintaku!" Mata itu menyiratkan kemarahan. Dendam yang ia pupuk beratus tahun telah sampai pada puncaknya. Dendam yang berawal dari kata cinta.

" Itu tidak benar. Dia mencintaimu sampai akhir."ucap Kibum pedih. Hatinya sakit jika mengingat Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencintainya.

" Kau bodoh! Butuh waktu ratusan tahun bagimu menyadari siapa aku sebenarnya. Itu sebabnya kau tidak tau kalau Guixian menghianati perasaannya dengan mengatakan dia mencintaiku" Kibum terdiam. Benarkah itu? Guixian sebenarnya mencintainya. Tapi dia masih ingat dengan jelas malam itu Guixian berulang kali mengatakan Shi Yuan menunggunya. Gejolak batin yang dialami Kibum membuat namja itu lengah. Siwon tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sengaja dibuatnya itu. Ditendangnya pistol yang teracung kearahnya hingga terlempar beberapa meter dan membentur tembok.

Crasshh...

"Ahhh..." Siwon berhasil melukai lengan Kibum yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih kini berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. Namja itu menggunakan kuku-kuku tajamnya yang beracun untuk kembali menyerang Kibum membuat namja itu terkapar tak berdaya.

Kibum berusaha bangkit, efek racun yang ditimbulkan dari cakaran Siwon dengan cepat bereaksi ditubuhnya. Pandangan Kibum mulai mengabur. Ia tidak boleh kalah sekarang. Jika ia kalah maka kesempatan untuk membuat eomma Kyuhyun bangun pun sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyunnya. Kibum mencoba mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya untuk membuat lukanya kembali pulih seperti semula.

" Apa yang terjadi?" Lirihnya saat mendapati luka robek bekas cakaran itu tidak juga hilang meski Kibum sudah berulang kali menggunakan kekuatannya. Bukan hanya Kibum, Siwonpun juga ikut terkejut melihat luka itu tidak menutup justru semakin banyak mengeluarkan banyak darah. Keduanya menatap langit. Bulan belum mencapai puncaknya tapi luka Kibum tidak bisa pulih seperti sebelumnya. Apakah ini sebuah pertanda ...

 **BRAKKK**

"Kibum...!" Kyuhyun memekik saat melihat tubuh namja yang terbaring dikokohnya lantai beton itu. Ia berlari untuk menyongsongnya. Cahaya bulan membantunya melihat sosok yang dipenuhi dengan darah itu terlihat pucat menyedihkan. Kyuhyun berlutut dihadapan tubuh Kibum, mengangkat kepala namja yang terkulai lemah itu dalam pangkuanya.

" Kibum..." lirihnya tak menyadari pandangan terluka dari namja lain yang juga berada disana. Kyuhyun hanya melihat sosok Kibum saja. Siwon tau dan menyadari dirinya telah kalah. Sekali lagi dia menatap bulan yang terus bergerak hampir mencapai puncaknya. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya dan membiarkan Kibum mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Kyuhyun harus membenci Kibum seperti Guixian membenci Jifan. Yang tidak Siwon sadari adalah kadang cinta tak butuh untuk diungkapkan karena cinta yang tulus akan memberikan bukti dengan sendirinya.

" Bagus Cho Kyuhyun, akhirnya kau datang. Aku akan membuatmu melihat wujud asli namja yang sudah membuatmu berpaling dariku!" Pandangan terluka itu kini berbah menjadi seringai mengerikan. Permainan akan semakin menarik dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

" Siwon...?" Kyuhyun menoleh terkejut menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya yang sudah berada dibelakangnya. jadi karena dia Siwon melukai Kibum. Jika hanya karena Kyuhyun membohongi Siwon seharian ini bukankah ini terlalu kejam untuk Kibum. Sekarang Kyuhyun bisa melihat aura lain dari kekasihnya itu. Aura yang sangat menakutkan.

"S...siwon, apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekik Kyuhyun melihat kekasihnya dengan tiba-tiba menarik paksa tubuh Kibum yang berada dalam dekapannya dan namja itu merobek kemeja Kibum hingga memperlihatkan abs yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, yang menjadi masalah tubuh Kibum tak bergerak sama sekali dan itu membuat Kyuhyun takut.

" Kau lihat baik-baik tanda ini!" Siwon mencekal kasar lengan Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan gadis itu pada tubuh setengah naked Kibum yang terbaring membuat gadis itu tak sempat untuk mengaduh sakit. Kyuhyun tak menyangka Siwon begitu kasar memperlakukannya. Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya, melihat dengan sangat jelas tanda didada kiri Kibum yang diperlihatkan oleh Siwon padanya. Tapi dia tidak tau apa maksud namja itu memperlihatkan tanda yang Kyuhyun kira tatto itu padanya.

" Kau lihat bulan itu Kyuhyun...?" ucap Siwon seduktif ditelinga Kyuhyun membuat gadis itu merinding mendapati sisi lain Siwon yang begitu mengerikan. "Sebentar lagi ketika bulan itu sudah mencapai puncaknya, tanda ini akan terbentuk sempurna" jeda sejenak. "Kau tau apa yang terjadi jika bulan berada dipuncaknya..."

" Hentikan...!" Kibum membuka matanya. Suara dingin menginterupsi itu membuat Siwon terkekeh semakin bersemangat untuk mengungkap fakta yang sebentar lagi akan membuatnya merasa menang.

" Kau lihat Kyuhyun, dia begitu ketakutan rahasianya sebentar lagi akan terbongkar" Kyuhyun melihat Kibum yang menatapnya sendu membuatnya semakin ingin tau rahasia apa yang dimaksud oleh Siwon.

" Hentikan!" Sekali lagi Kibum menginterupsi Siwon yang ingin membuka rahasianya. Kibum tidak ingin Kyuhyun terluka melihat wujudnya yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan berubah.

"Iblis...!"Kibum menutup matanya begitu kata itu keluar. "Saat bulan itu berada dipuncaknya, dia akan berubah menjadi iblis!" Siwon tertawa melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun. Gadis itu begitu terkejut mendengar pengakuannya.

"A...apa maksudmu siwon?" Kyuhyun tak ingin percaya dengan apa yang barusaja didengarnya. Kibum akan berubah jadi iblis? Omong kosong macam apa ini.

" Kau tanyakan sendiri kebenaran itu padanya" tunjuk Siwon pada Kibum dengan dagunya. Kyuhyun beralih menatap Kibum yang memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat tatapan terluka gadis itu.

" Kibum...?" lirih Kyuhyun menuntut jawaban. Dia tidak siap dengan diamnya namja itu yang berarti mengiyakan.

"HAHAHAHA..." tawa Siwon semakin kencang ketika rencananya semakin berhasil. Kyuhyun akan takut pada Kibum mengetahui namja itu berbeda dengannya. Kyuhyunnya akan membenci Kibum.

" HAHAHAHAHA..." Sekali lagi Siwon menertawakan takdir yang tak pernah berpihak pada dua makhluk dihadapannya itu.

"Bukankah kau juga bagian dari iblis itu sendiri" kalimat datar itu tidak hanya membuat tawa Siwon berhenti tapi sekaligus menamparnya. Kyuhyun menatap dingin padanya. "Aku melihatnya. Tanda itu kau juga memilikinya ditelapak tanganmu." Keduanya kini terdiam. Siwon dengan pandangan kalah dan terlukanya sementara Kyuhyun...entahlah. Gadis itu menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 **AAAAAARRRRRGGHHH**

Erangan Kibum menyadarkan keduanya. Kyuhyun melihat namja itu meraung begitu kesakitan. Dia mencoba mendekat tapi Kibum bangkit mundur menahan dengan tangannya agar gadis itu tidak semakin mendekat. Kibum tak ingin Kyuhyun takut melihat perubahannya dan Kibum juga tidak ingin melukai Kyuhyun jika dia benar-benar berubah menjadi sosok makhluk yang mengerikan. Kibum tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dimata Kyuhyun. Percuma usahanya seharian ini untuk memberikan kenangan manis pada gadis itu jika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap melihat perubahannya. Namun Kyuhyun seolah tak perduli. Dia terus mendekat meski Kibum dengan sisa tenaganya berusaha menghindar.

 **ARRRRRGGGHH...**

Berhasil! Kyuhyun berhasil merengkuh tubuh kesakitan Kibum dalam pelukannya meski namja itu terus mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun namun gadis itu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

' _ **Dia akan pergi jauh, hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya Kyuhyun. Bawa dia kembali'**_

Kata-kata Donghae terus terngiang ditelinganya. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud Donghae dengan Kibum akan pergi jauh. Kibum akan pergi ketempat dimana dia tidak bisa menjangkaunya, Dunia iblis.

Kyuhyun tidak tau apakah dia sudah terlambat. Dia tidak tau dosa apa yang menyebabkan Kibum mendapatkan karmanya. Jika benar namja itu harus menjadi iblis karena kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya. Jika dia harus pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh yang tak bisa untuk dijangkaunya. Biarkan dia mendengarnya, mendengar pengakuan tentang perasaannya. Diliriknya bulan yang semakin merangkak naik berada dipuncaknya.

" Aku mencintaimu Kibum" tiga kata itu membuka tabir rahasia langit membiarkan Kyuhyun mengingat kembali satu-persatu ingatan masalalunya sebagai Guixian. Ingatan demi ingatan kebersamaan Guixian, Jifan dan Shi Yuan juga ikut menyeruak keluar. Memori ketika kakaknya, Dong hai bertanya siapa sebenarnya namja yang ada dihatinya. Langit memberinya kesampatan menentukan pilihan kemana hatinya saat itu akan berlabuh seandainya peristiwa terkutuk malam itu tidak terjadi. Ya, Kyuhyun mengingat dengan jelas peristiwa hilangnya harga dirinya malam itu. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh namja yang semakin kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya itu.

 **ARRRRGGGHH...**

Erangan memilukan itu kembali terdengar...

" Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae putra mahkota Jin Jifan." Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Kibum menegang. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya menatap iris hitam dengan nafas yang masih terengah itu lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang namja itu.

Tes...

setetes kristal bening tak dapat dicegahnya untuk keluar hingga membasahi dada Kibum. Seolah simbol itu adalah sebuah noda yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, Kibum limbung dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kibum dan dia tersenyum lega saat merasakan Kibum membalas pelukannya. Iris hitam itu mulai terbuka dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah...

 **DORR...**

Namun entah bagaimana ceritanya ketika tiba-tiba pistol dengan peluru perak yang awalnya milik Kibum untuk menghabisi Siwon kini sudah berpindah ke tangan namja itu. Shi Yuan-Choi Siwon masih memiliki hati dan menyimpan cemburu yang begitu besar ketika melihat gadis yang dicintainya memilih laki-laki lain. Dia mengarahkan moncong pistol kearah Kyuhyun yakin karena tubuh Kibum yang akan menggantikannya. Bersamaan dengan satu peluru yang melesat menembus bahu kiri hingga tepat menuju ke jantung Kibum. Kyuhyun meneteskan airmatanya ketika dia melihat tubuh namja yang pernah menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya Shi Yuan-Choi Siwon menghilang seperti asap hitam pekat yang tertiup angin malam. Tubuhnya hilang tak bersisa meninggalkan pandangan kalah dan terluka.

 _ **' Hidupmu akan abadi dalam tujuh kehidupan yang dilalui Guixian. Kau bisa merasakan sakit, terluka dan berdarah. Tapi tidak untuk menua dan mati. Kematian dan penuaanmu hanya akan datang jika dalam tujuh kehidupan itu sebelum batas waktumu habis kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Jika tidak, kehidupan abadi sebagai iblis siap menantimu'**_

Kibum tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Kibum yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Rasa sakit itu hanya sementara dan akan segera pulih seperti biasanya. Tapi, rasa sakit kali ini terasa berbeda. **Sakit,** sungguh sangat sakit. Kibum merasa dirinya akan mati.

Airmata itu tak kuasa menetes dari sudut matanya. Airmata pertama setelah 716 tahun hidup dalam kesepian dan penantian panjang karena sebuah kutukan. Kibum bahagia akhirnya mendapatkan hati Guixian dan bebannya seolah terangkat saat gadis itu telah memaafkannya.

" Kibum apa yang terjadi, aku mendengar suara tembakan?" laki-laki itu tak menjawab justru semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

" Kibum, pelukanmu terlalu kuat. Kau membuatku susah untuk bernafas" Protes Kyuhyun saat namja itu tak juga melepaskan pelukannya.

" Kib...m" Tubuh itu tiba-tiba saja morosot saat Kyuhyun bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" KIBUM...!" histeris Kyuhyun ketika melihat tubuh Kibum yang mulai limbung. Namun sebelum tubuh Kibum menyentuh lantai yang dingin dan kotor itu Kyuhyun segera menopangnya.

 **"** Kibum..." tangis Kyuhyun pecah saat melihat darah merembes dari punggung Kibum. Kyuhyun bahkan baru menyadari tangannya yang sudah penuh dengan darah namja itu. Wajah Kibum tampak sudah memucat dan dingin. Kyuhyun menangis dan terus menangis tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

" Kibum apa yang terjadi, kenapa jadi seperti ini hiks" gadis itu terus meracau diantara tangisnya. Kibum terluka melihat airmata itu. Guixiannya menangis untuknya. Namja itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan susah payah bermaksud menghapus air mata gadisnya. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui maksudnya segera membawa tangan dingin itu untuk menyentuh pipinya.

" Uljima..., jebal uljima uhuk..." cairan merah kental keluar dari mulut Kibum. Nafas namja itu terdengar putus-putus. Melihat darah yang tak henti keluar dari mulut Kibum membuat tangis Kyuhyun semakin pecah. Seolah dejavu, mungkin perasaan inilah yang dirasakan oleh Jifan ketika dirinya dulu sekarat tepat didepan namja itu.

" Kibum...hiks..."

"Uljima...ma-afkan aku dan terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu...Cho Kyuh hyun." nafas Kibum tercekat sebelum akhirnya tangan itu jatuh terkulai saat kalimat akhir yang begitu ingin dia sampaikan kepada gadisnya terucap. Kibum menutup matanya dengan senyum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

 **"ANDWAEEEEE KIBUM...JEBAL KAJIMA!"**

 **"..."**

" Kibum, bangun Kim Kibum!"

"..."

" Kibum bangun, INI PERINTAH! KUMOHON BANGUNLAH!"

Iris segelap malam itu tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Tatapan kesepian itu kini sudah tidak ada.Kibum tidak harus menunggu kyuhyun membalas ungkapan cintanya. Karena kematiannya adalah jawaban dari cinta itu sendiri...

Meski ini bukan akhir yang diinginkannya tapi menjadi iblis abadi juga bukan merupakan pilihannya.

 _ **'Matahari untuk yang telah pergi menorehkan kutukan. Penolakan akan garis takdir dengan akhir persekutuan pada bayangan gelap. Dengan darah dari raga yang tertolak oleh cinta. Aku menyetujui sumpah pertukaran atas yang terkutuk. Demi Jiwa serta kebebasanku reinkarnasi dalam masa setara dengan keabadian semu'**_

 _ **"**_ Kibum, jebal bangun Kibum hiks..."

Drrrrrrt...drrrrrrt

" ..."

" Kyuhyun eommamu sudah sadar"

" Hiks...Oppa, mianhae. Aku tak bisa membawanya kembali. Kibum...dia telah pergi hiks..."

"..."

Tragedi malam itu akhirnya berulang. Tempat yang menjadi saksi pertemuan pertama mereka akhirnya juga menjadi saksi terpisahnya mereka. Tubuh yang telah mendingin itu takkan pernah meresponnya meski airmata itu tak kunjung mereda.

" Kibum...hiks..."

 _ **'Aku tak ingin menjadi matahari yang selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan bulan. Biarkan aku menjadi bumi yang selalu beriringan dengan bulan. Meski tak selalu dekat tapi tak pernah terpisahkan. Bumi selalu bisa melihat wajah bulan meski bulan sedang bersembunyi dan bumi selalu tau disisi mana bulan akan menampakkan diri dimalam hari.**_

 _ **Atau biarkan aku menjadi venus yang tampak jauh tapi akan selalu berada disisi bulan. Setidaknya venus akan berpapasan lebih dekat dengan bulan difajar dan senja. Venus memiliki waktu yang istimewa untuk menyapa bulan. Dan ketika bulan pergi venus tidak harus menangis karena esok mereka akan bertemu lagi.**_

 _ **Sekurang-kurangnya biarkan aku menjadi bintang-bintang yang berpendar disekitar bulan. Mungkin ia tidak akan berarti apapun bagi bulan tapi mereka adalah penghuni tetap dilangit malam yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan saling melengkapi**_

Pada akhirnya matahari memang tak akan pernah seiring dengan rembulan. Langit mungkin tak menghendaki Jifan dan Guixian bersama, Kibum dan Kyuhyun tak mungkin menyatu. Tapi bukankah langit tak pernah ingkar... _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

Bulan sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tampak bulat, besar dan terang. Dirumah besar dan mewah itu, rumah yang dulunya suram dengan aura klasiknya kini telah berganti dengan gaya yang lebih modern dengan warna cat yang lebih terang. Donghae atas perintah dari Kibum sebelumnya telah merubah hampir seluruh interiornya dengan perabotan dan barang-barang yang sesuai dengan selera Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun takut dengan hantu, dia tidak menyukai sesuatu yang seram jadi Kibum menyuruh Donghae mengubah semuanya sebelum rumah Kibum ditempati oleh gadis itu. Namun Kyuhyun menghendaki kamar Kibum tetap sama sebelum ditinggal pemiliknya berharap dia bisa merasakan kehadiran dari namja datar itu.

Berdiri ditempat yang sama, tempat yang dulu pernah Kibum gunakan untuk melihat bulan lewat jendela kamarnya. Kyuhyun menatap bulan dilangit malam yang menurut sebagian orang terlihat indah. Tapi baginya, purnama hanya akan mengingatkannya pada rasa sakit kehilangan yang begitu dalam.

"Kau bahagia disana? Harus! Kau harus bahagia. Aku tidak akan egois untuk membuatmu tetap tinggal hanya untuk merasakan sakit. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Maaf karena membiarkanmu merasakan kesakitan yang begitu dalam. Seperti yang kau katakan waktu itu. Aku akan menikah, hidup bahagia dan memiliki banyak anak. Tapi sekali lagi ijinkalah aku untuk bersikap egois. Jifan, tunggulah aku disana. Aku akan kembali untukmu" Setetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipi putih pucat itu. Entah sudah berapa purnama yang gadis itu lalui dengan airmata yang sama. Airmata kerinduan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Signum Amoris...**

 _Seorang namja dengan jas warna putihnya berjalan disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Senyum indah itu selalu mengembang dibibirnya seolah ikut menularkan kebahagiaan pada orang -orang disekelilingnya. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya masuk kerja lagi di sebuah rumah sakit swasta Seoul setelah sebelumnya dia mengambil cuti libur selama seminggu untuk mengunjungi halmeoninya yang berada di Jerman._

 _Dokter tampan dengan senyum menawannya itu menjadi casanova dikalangan para dokter wanita, ganhosa dan pasien-pasien wanita yang akan rela sakit hanya demi untuk kembali bertemu dengan sang dokter ramah itu. Kedatangannya hari ini adalah untuk menemui pasien pertamanya setelah cuti liburnya. Seorang remaja enambelas tahun yang sering keluar masuk rumah sakit karena memiliki sistem imun yang rendah pada tubuhnya._

 _Keadaan pasien barunya dikabarkan terus memburuk. Sang remaja dikabarkan menolak untuk meminum obatnya karena ingin cepat mati. Kedua orangtuanya yang sangat kaya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak pernah ada waktu untuk remaja itu. Ketika sang remaja keluar masuk rumah sakitpun hanya kepala pelayannya saja yang datang menjenguknya. Remaja itu kesepian hingga tak memiliki semangat untuk hidup._

 _" Pergi kau, aku tak butuh siapapun!" Sebuah kalimat pengusiran langsung didapat sang dokter bahkan ketika ia baru menginjakkan kakinya masuk kamar rawat pasiennya. Seolah tuli, dokter itu terus melangkah masuk untuk memeriksa pasian barunya itu._

 _" Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, aku dengar kau tidak mau meminum obatmu lagi?" Tanya sang dokter mencoba bersikap ramah pada remaja manis yang menatap tak suka kearahnya. Seorang namja dengan wajah polos kekanakan tapi sayang memiliki perangai super jutek dan kasar yang terkenal dikalangan para perawat. Itulah kabar yang ia dengar mengenai pasiennya ini. Tapi kesan pertama yang dokter muda itu tangkap dari pasien barunya itu adalah manis dan...pucat._

 _" Bukan urusanmu! percuma kau datang aku tidak akan mau minum obat lagi. Biarkan saja aku mati!" Pekiknya seolah memang benar ia telah bosan untuk hidup. " Pergi kau, tak usah pura-pura perduli padaku!" Ulangnya lagi mengusir sang dokter._

 _" Bagaimana jika kukakatan kalau aku memang perduli padamu" remaja itu melengos enggan melihat wajah tampan sang dokter. Dia tidak akan pernah percaya pada siapapun. Dokter itu tidak benar-benar perduli padanya tapi karena memang itulah tuntutan pekerjaannya._

 _Melihat remaja itu melengos malah menambah kadar keimutan tersendiri pada bocah itu. 'Bocah semanis ini kenapa dicampakkan oleh orangtuanya. Kalau mereka tidak mau berikan padaku saja' iner sang dokter. Tapi kalimat yang keluar justru-_

 _ **"**_ _Kenapa kau ingin mati? Apa setelah kau mati orangtuamu akan bersedih dan menyesal karena merasa telah menyia-nyiakanmu?!" Remaja itu terkejut ketika dokter itu bukannya terus membujuknya minum obat seperti yang sudah-sudah justru malah menceramahinya._

 _" Bagaimana jika mereka malah merasa bersyukur kalau anak mereka yang sering sakit-sakitan telah mati dan mereka tak perlu repot lagi untuk mengirim uang sebagai biaya pengobatannya!" Remaja itu menunduk meremas sepreinya ketika memikirkan kemungkinan yang dikatakan sang dokter memang ada benarnya. Sementara sang dokter terus merutuk mulutnya karena tidak sinkron dengan otaknya. Kata-katanya tidak ada manis-manisnya. Padahal dokter itu terkenal dengan keramahan dalam tata bicaranya._

 _" Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Cicitnya masih dengan wajah yang masih betah menunduk. Setetes airmata jatuh dari manik indah itu. Uh...rasanya ingin sekali dokter itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi pucat itu._

 _" Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Buktikan pada orang-orang yang mengaku dewasa itu kalau kau bisa hidup mandiri tanpa mereka. Jangan biarkan dirimu bergantung pada orang lain dan jangan biarkan orang-orang memandangmu lemah hanya karena imun tubuhmu yang rendah" remaja itu mengangkat wajahnya. Terpana dengan semua kalimat yang didengarnya dari dokter tampan itu. Belum pernah ada yang mengatakan hal demikian padanya. Selama ini orang-orang hanya sibuk membujuknya untuk minum obat agar cepat sembuh tanpa memperdulikan perasaan dan keadaan mentalnya. Semua ucapan dokter tampan dihadapannya ini sungguh menyentuh dasar hatinya seolah menginspirasinya hingga tanpa sadar ia berucap._

 _"Dokter, jadilah namjachinguku?"_

 _" Hah..." Mendengar pernyataan cinta yang begitu tiba-tiba dan tak terduga dari sang pasien membuat dokter itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Bukan itu maksudnya memberi semangat tapi pasien manisnya malah jatuh cinta padanya._

 _"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan pesakitan dan kau masih terlalu kecil untukku" hanya itulah yang terpikir oleh sang dokter sebagai jawabannya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir ucapannya mungkin saja akan meruntuhkan semangat hidup pasien yang barusaja mulai bangkit itu._

 _"Aku memang dalam masa pertumbuhan dan kupastikan akan cepat untuk tumbuh dewasa" si pasien ternyata memiliki jawabannya sendiri. Masalah dia penyakitan itu memang benar tapi kan bukan dia yang minta._

 _"Dan aku sudah tua jika saat itu tiba" dengusnya. Sang dokter hanya tidak ingin terjebak dengan permainan konyol bersama pasiennya yang masih terbilang bocah ingusan itu._

 _" Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku!"_

 _"Aku sudah punya pacar" bohongnya untuk membuat pasien remajanya itu menyerah._

 _" Kalau begitu segera putuslah dengan pacarmu itu!"_

 _"Maaf, tapi kami akan segera menikah!"_

 _"Dan kupastikan kalian akan bercerai bahkan sebelum akad nikah!" Well, bocah ingusan didepannya ini sangat gigih dan percaya diri rupanya membuat jiwa casanova yang ada pada diri sang dokter menjadi bangkit. Jika akhirnya dia menerima tawaran bocah ingusan ini apakah dia termasuk golongan pedofil. Dia kan masih muda, baru 25 tahun. Belum terlalu tua untuk bocah enam belas tahun kan._

 _" Jadi bagaimana, dokter menerima tawaranku?"_

 _huh...dokter tampan itu menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, aku mau jadi namjachingumu asal kau bersedia utuk sembuh!" remaja itu menyeringai menemukan kembali semangat hidupnya._

 _"Aku akan sembuh dan aku akan meminum obatnya demi dokter" ucapnya polos mengeluarkan sifat aslinya."Mana obatnya?"_

 _" Demi kesembuhanmu" ralat sang dokter memberikan beberapa butir obat dan segelas air putih pada pasiennya. Tapi remaja itu tidak menerima obatnya dan hanya diam memandang butir obat yang ada ditangan sang dokter._

 _"Aku tidak bisa minum obat dengan cara seperti itu dokter" adunya menjelaskan alasan diamnya._

 _" Eh...lalu bagaimana biasanya kau meminum obatnya? Heran dokter merangkap kekasih baru sang pasien._

 _" Dokter, bisakah kau membantuku menghancurkan obat itu dan menaruhnya dalam sendok lalu mencampurnya dengan sedikit air. Aku terbiasa minum obat dengan cara seperti itu." melasnya. Lebih tepatnya remaja manis yang barusaja jadian dengan sang dokter itu memohon._

 _" Tapi itu akan terasa sangat pahit?" beritahu sang dokter._

 _" Tidak apa-apa. Ini kan Demi dokter" cengiran khas anak-anak terlihat membuat dokter itu gemas dengan tingkah remaja itu._

 _" Demi kesembuhanmu" ulang sang dokter meralat._

 _" Iya iya demi kesembuhanku agar aku bisa menikah dengan dokter" remaja itu tersenyum malu saat mengucapkan kata menikah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada dokter muda dan tampan itu._

 _" Terserahmulah! Karena sekarang aku kekasihmu, aku akan membantumu untuk meminum obat dengan cara yang bisa mengurangi rasa pahitnya"_

 _" Eoh...adakah cara seperti itu?" Kaget sang remaja sekaligus heran melihat dokter tampan didepannya malah mengunyah obat yang menurutnya tidak enak dan sangat pahit itu._

 _"Ada" jawab sang dokter dan langsung menyambar bibir pucat itu tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk menolak. "Dengan cara ini obatnya akan jadi lebih manis" Remaja itu mengerjap-erjapkan matanya shock dengan serangan mendadak sang dokter yang membelit lidahnya supaya obat itu cepat tertelan. Semoga tidak ada yang melihat cara dokter itu membantu pasiennya dalam meminum obat. Dikhawatirkan sang dokter akan menerima sanksi dari rumah sakit karena banyaknya permintaan pasien untuk dibantu minum obat dengan cara yang sama._

 _ **"**_ _Dokter, kalau begitu aku tidak jadi sembuh saja. Aku mau sakit terus" ucap remaja manis itu dengan tatapan polosnya. Sayangnya berkat sang dokter otaknya sekarang mungkin sudah tidak polos lagi._

 _ **"**_ _Wae...?" Heran sang dokter. Apa namja manis yang barusaja jadi pacarnya itu sekarang minta putus. Bukankah tadi syarat untuk menjadi pacarnya harus sembuh dulu. Kenapa sekarang malah tidak mau sembuh._

 _" Agar aku bisa meminum obat dengan cara seperti ini" gantian remaja itu memonyongkan bibirnya untuk mengecup singkat bibir sang doter. Sama sekali tidak ada pengalaman karena ini memang ciuman pertama untuknya._

 _" Tapi kau masih terlalu_ __ _kecil untuk melakukannya"_

 _" Tadi dokter bilang aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi yang benar yang mana?" Bingung remaja itu. Bibirnya sudah terpout dengan sempurna._

 _Dokter itu terdiam berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya seringai mesum itu muncul dari bibir merahnya." Anak kecil yang masih membutuhkan bimbingan orang dewasa" ujar sang dokter mulai ketagihan dengan bibir kekasih barunya itu. Dokter itu menyambar lagi bibir remaja manis yang bahkan sudah mulai membengkak itu dan baru melepasnya saat nafas sang remaja sudah terengah. Benar-benar hal yang tidak pantas untuk dilakukan oleh seorang dokter pada pasiennya. Kalau ketahuan tinggal bilang 'dia kekasihku' beres urusan._

 _" Sembuhlah! tidak harus menunggu kau sakit dan minum obat untuk melakukannya. Kalau kau sembuh kita bisa melakukannya tiap hari" sang dokter mengedipkan matanya. Jadi bolehkah kita mengambil kesimpulan sang casanova telah melabuhkan hatinya."Siapa namamu? Tanyanya yang tersadar belum tahu nama kekasih barunya itu._

 _" Marcus Cho." Jawab remaja itu sambil menjilat bibir bengkaknya tidak sadar tindakannya itu membuat sang dokter tidak tahan untuk tidak menggigitnya._

 _" Baiklah Mark, namaku Bryan, Bryan Trevor Kim. Dan sekarang aku adalah milikmu. Ucap Bryan memperkenalkan diri dengan caranya sendiri. Kembali dia dekatkan bibirnya untuk mencium, melumat, dan menyesap bibir Marcus yang sudah seperti candu baginya._

 _ **"**_ _Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk segera menikah dan memberikanku cucu secepatnya Kim. Tapi kau tidak harus melakukannya dirumah sakit dan kenapa kau melakukannya dengan bocah dibawah umur!"_ __

 _ **"**_ _Mom...!"_

 _" Ahjumma cinderella...!" Pekik Bryan dan Marcus bersamaan saat melihat wanita cantik dan anggun bak model yang sudah bersandar di daun pintu sambil menonton adegan orang dewasa antara dokter dan pasien itu. Ah salah, sekarang mereka sah berstatus sepasang kekasih. Sebentar lagi janur kuning dipastikan melambai dan keinginan Kim Heechul, ibu dari dokter muda dan tampan Bryan Trevor Kim untuk segera memiliki cucu akan terpenuhi. Atau Heechul harus rela menunggu lebih lama lagi mengingat Marcus masih berstatus bocah dibawah umur._

 _ **Pada akhirnya matahari memang takkan pernah seiring dengan rembulan. Langit mungkin tak menghendaki Jin Jifan dan Zhao Guixian bersama. Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun tak mungkin menyatu. Tapi bukankah langit tak pernah ingkar...**_

 _ **Keabadian semu telah berakhir hingga mereka dipertemukan lagi dalam keajaiban cinta. Signum Amoris... keajaiban kehidupan kedelapan**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

 **The Real END...!**

 **Lama ya?**

 **Sengaja, kan nunggu bulan purnama :p**

 **Si Bryan keknya dendam deh gegara gak dapat apa-apa waktu jadi Kibum makanya dia lampiasin sama Mark hahaha #ngayal dot com**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan tanggapan kalian untuk chapter endingnya. Hargailah saya yang sudah capek ngetik, capek otak, capek mata dan kurang tidur ini #curcol. Meskipun hasilnya nggak bagus tapi saya sudah usaha semaksimal mungkin.**

 **Untuk seluruh readers yang menebak Kibum punya perjanjian sama iblis jelas jawaban kalian salah ya. Kalau kalian lebih jeli bakal nemu klue di chapter 2 pas adegan Chwang datang kekamar Kibum lewat jendela. Disitu ada secuil kalimat kalau Chwang adalah contoh manusia yang kalah perjanjian dengan...**

 **Kalau nggak percaya silahkan baca ulang chapter 2 nya. Karena saya nggak rela uri Bummie punya perjanjian sama iblis. Dijamin! Nggak akan bahagia.**

 **Kenapa endingnya jadi BL? Kalian pasti tau jawabannya. Nggak ada yeoja yang namanya Marcus :p**

 **Binyeo: tusuk konde**

 **Otgoreum: pita yang berfungsi sebagai kancing**

 **Jeogori: rompi luar**

 **Chima: rok bagian bawah yang lebar**

 **Sokchima: dalaman hanbok**

 **Sumpah perjanjian cr: krystalaster27**

 **BIGS THANKS TO:**

 **kyunihae / MissBabyKyu / jihyunelf / Yong Do Jin316 / Awaelfkyu13 / MinGyuTae00 / Cuttiekyu94 / hyunnie02 / michhazz / De208 / pcyckh / Nurani506 / Sur0203 / Sophie857 / Shin Ririn1013 / angel sparkyu / sofyanayunita1 / fifi / nonixxie / vivian90 / aprilside / maya kyu / Hwang635 / araaaa / krystalaster27 / ssone31 / li / pikachuuuuuu.**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau ada yang belum disebut.**


End file.
